Pokémon: Who Holds the Future?
by Keith E. Kimball
Summary: 3rd in the Pokémon Future series.  Ash and Misty's attempt to rescue his mother, Delia, accidentally stirs eldrich Pokémon into taking a hand.  Will the ancient creatures help or destroy?  Or could all of this just be a part of Lawrence III's plan?
1. Prologue: Battle Lines

Copyright © 2011 Keith E. Kimball

Approx. 56,502 Word Count

**E-Mail: **

**~ "I know not what the future holds, but I know who holds the future."**

** -Unknown Author**

**Hmm, I may be getting literate after all. I've have to watch out for that.**

***Ahem!* Hello again, dear reader!**

**It's my pleasure to welcome you to another installment about the fantastic future world of Pokémon! I hope you've enjoyed our previous peeks into what life holds ten years down the road for our friends. I know I've enjoyed sharing the tale with you. Hey, don't sweat it, it's what us Narrators live for. Especially when our TV show is off the air anyway…*sigh* Gets a little lonely here without anybody to narrate **_**to**_**, you know.**

**Oh, uh, so! Our friends have grown up and forged their own lives in the world. Ash is now part of the Elite Four, but frankly, he hasn't been at his post in the Indigo Plateau much these last few months. He's been spending a lot of that time in Cerulean City, trying to get up the courage to propose marriage to Misty…and he finally did it! Their wedding arrangements were interrupted, however!**

**Ash received an offer he couldn't refuse. He left Misty behind to answer this challenge. She didn't take that lying down, of course! But when Misty called upon her old friends, Brock and Duplica, for aid, she found that the young married couple were stuck in the hospital with complications over Duplica's pregnancy.**

**So Misty could only rely on her betrothed's mom, Delia, for backup as she raced to aid Ash in his latest Pokémon challenge. It was the ultimate Gym Match; not just for a badge of honor, but Ash's entire career and life as a Pokémon Trainer were on the line. His opponent: None other than his own father!**

**It took all his skill and all of the courage of Ash's Pokémon friends, but victory was finally theirs. Only his victory came off a little bittersweet. While he and Misty were busy, another old foe with a score to settle kidnapped Delia from right under their noses! Where could she be? What foul trap is being prepared for Ash and Misty right this second? Are Brock and Duplica okay?**

**Well, it's time to find out!**

**Pokémon:**

**Who Holds the Future?**

by

Keith E. Kimball

"This is Connie Chun-Li, reporting live from the Pallet Town Pokémon Gym," the pretty young lady spoke into her microphone with, perhaps, more gravity than the situation warranted. She continued, "The oft-delayed Dream Match is set to finally begin momentarily. Yes, I think I see the challengers stepping up to their marks on the battlefield now…" The reporter's cameraperson zoomed in over her shoulder, letting the television audience see a young couple, in their mid-twenties at most, moving into position.

The grand opening of the gym had been nearly a month ago. With no true formality to this occasion, the duo was clad in their casual attire. The floor-length tails of Ash Ketchum's dark grey cowboy duster slapped against the legs of his blue jeans. His black T-shirt, matching his dark spiky hair, made a nice contrast against his good ol' red-and-white hat. Combined with a lean, athletic build akin to a long-distance runner's, Ash's look was caught between mature seriousness and youthful fun.

Misty Williams made a great match in her light blue blouse, slightly darker jacket, and bright red shorts. The shorts matched the color of her hair, done up into twin crescents framing each side of her face. Most of the time, Misty's tomboy attitude seemed at odds with her own body now; a fair figure having replaced the late-blooming thinness of her teenage years.

But at the moment neither of the pair seemed comfortable at all. They'd barely had time to freshen up at home after getting off the bus from Pewter City, then making it across town to the gym. Misty made an effort to wave to the crowd, but her smile was decidedly forced. Ash didn't bother, staring more or less straight ahead. Both sported large bags under their eyes, slightly jerky movements, and a growing air of irritation. Even the diminutive Pikachu, at Ash's heels as always, wasn't his usual spunky self. Only Togetic, dazzled by the crowd and the furor, looked as chipper as usual as he perched on Misty's shoulder.

The cameras were too far away to catch it when Misty mumbled sotto voice, "Let's get this over with."

Ash broke out his first grin all day, but it had a nasty edge to it. "Come to think of it, this won't be too bad, Misty. Get our minds off things, blow off some steam for a minute…" Down below, Pikachu cracked his tiny knuckles in agreement.

"True," Misty quietly went along with the boys' urge to release some tension somehow, looking a little cheered up as well. That was all the comment she dared allow herself. She doubted that the abduction of Delia by Sir Lawrence Talbot the 3rd had left Ash's mind for a second all month. Together, the couple had decided to postpone their wedding indefinitely until Delia could be found. Neither Misty nor Ash would forgive themselves for letting her miss the big day.

Misty once again refused to let the notion that Delia might not survive to be there cross her mind. Instead she tried to reassure herself by forcibly recalling, for the billionth time, that Lawrence III wanted Delia alive; not dead. In fact the man had actually captured them both. He'd freed Misty entirely of his own accord; she'd been absolutely crippled by a horrible bout of teleport sickness and Lawrence III had deemed it highly uncouth to keep her.

Someone so hung up on genteel manners wouldn't kill his prisoner. Surely…

But she knew for a fact that Lawrence III was not above torture. Many other Pokémon Trainers, captured at his base on Sternbreak Island, would gladly point that out.

Together Ash and Misty eyed the gym's main battle room. Pretty standard, really. A big rectangle, with painted lines on the hardwood floors to mark out the fields of battle like a basketball court. A large pool of water, accommodation for any Water-Type Pokémon who lacked dry-land capability, sat in the center of the room. The stands were so packed that the several news crews present were forced onto the sidelines of the field itself for a good view.

Just then the upper half of the wall opposite to the challengers' entrance lit up brightly. Ash blinked; the broad surface was really a high-definition plasma TV screen. And it was now showing a real-time close-up of Meowth as the gym's mascot strode out of the leaders' entrance beneath it. The small Pokémon, clad in a black uniform-style jacket with big yellow shoulder epaulets (but no pants) walked proudly upright like a human. Meowth confidently clutched a wireless microphone with one paw and some cue cards in the other.

"_May I have yer attention, please!"_ Meowth's scratchy voice echoed over the announcement system as he walked, _"Foist, a public service announcement from da Pallet Town Pokémon Gym! I, Meowth, am available Monday ta Friday, 10 ta 2, fer Pokémon translation n' consultation services. __And my rates are very reasonable, 'specially when ya figure dat I'm da only Pokémon in da whole wide world who can do it."_ Meowth paused and took a bow to the audience's applause, happy with the thought of all that money rolling in. Even if the work itself was a pain in the tail.

Meowth proceeded to a little podium set up for himself at precisely the halfway point of the battlefield's sidelines. Mounting this platform, Meowth glanced at the cards for his lines as he continued, _"Da foist ever Gym Battle for dis here Pokémon Gym is about ta begin! And it's a Dream Match, too!"_ Meowth had to break for more applause. When it died down a little, he began his spiel. _"Da Pallet Town Gym is pleased ta welcome its foist challengas!"_

"_Dat'd be Misty Ketchum down dere! Da Gym Leader o' beautiful Cerulean City herself! Give da pretty little lady some love dere, folks!"_ Misty actually blushed a little at Meowth's praise, but the crowd's cheers drowned out her correction of, "Wait! We're not married yet, my last name's still Williams…!"

"_And let's not ferget one fourth of da Elite Four itself! All da way from da Indigo Plateau for a little shindig in his hometown! How 'bout a big hand for Ash Ketchum?"_ Ash waved to the crowd with a true smile this time; the salve Meowth was applying to his ego wiping out Ash's greater concerns for the moment.

Pikachu leapt onto his trainer's shoulder, flashing the crowd a V-for-Victory sign and a happy, _"Pikachu!"_ Meowth grumbled so fast and low in his throat that even his microphone could barely pick up his statement of, _"Oh, yeah, and he gots his Pikachu, n' she gots her Togetic too."_ Quickly, Meowth continued in a much brighter and more audible mood, _"But enough 'bout dem! Let's talk 'bout us! Here's da duo dat you've all been waitin' for!"_

"_Da Pallet Town Gym proudly presents da foist of its Leaders; James Morgan!"_ Clad in a dark blue Chinese-inspired jacket and pants that matched his impeccable hair, James strode down the entrance path proudly. Roughly a decade older than his opponents, James found exercise to maintain his fair build an obnoxious but necessary chore that was well worth it in the end. The big close-up on the screen followed his every move as James placed the blood-red rose he was holding between his teeth and struck up a dancing pose. Paraphrasing his favorite boxing announcer, James playfully challenged, "Let's get ready to tango!"

By now Ash and Misty were rolling their eyes. She muttered to Ash, "Is this a wrestling match or a Gym Battle?" He confessed back, "At least they're not doing that stupid Team Rocket motto." But if the challengers thought James' entrance a tad overblown, they hadn't seen nothing yet.

"_Now get ready ta feast yer eyes on da better half of da Gym Leaders o' Pallet Town!-Geez, who wrote dis cue card?-*Ahem*! Jessica Morgan!"_ Jessie strode out with her best catwalk strut on, the brightness of her smile competing with the sudden burst of actual fireworks sprouting from the floor around her. The TV screen kept cutting to different angles of her, showing off the hourglass figure she'd reclaimed after giving birth to twins two months ago. Her short, slate-grey jacket was offset by her jet-black one-piece dress with a diamond cut dead center of her chest. Jessie's wine-red hair remained cut off at her shoulders in sharp spikes, the long plume of yesteryear seemingly gone forever.

Jessie clasped a microphone of her own she'd retrieved from her jacket pocket. "Thank you, Meowth, thank you! And thank **you**, my darling audience, for the warm welcome!" As another round of cheers and catcalls for the posing beauty broke out, Jessie drank in the adoration greedily. By the time Jessie was done vamping for the crowd, even her husband's foot was tapping impatiently.

With one last wink to her admirers filling the stadium, Jessie added, "Now let the Dream Match begin! Meowth, if you'd do the honors-?"

Meowth bowed deeply, _"Sure ting, Jess. I mean-Tank you, Jessica! So!"_ The Normal-Type Pokémon turned to the challengers. _"Dis here is a standard Gym Double Battle Match. No substitutions allowed fer either side and no time limit neither. Each Pokémon Trainer is allowed two Pokémon apiece total, but only one of dere Pokémon on da field at a time. Is dese terms accep'tble to da challengas?"_

Simultaneously, Ash and Misty answered firmly, "Yes."

"_And dat goes for da Gym Leaders too?"_ Meowth asked.

Jessie and James parroted each other; the latter speaking around the rose still clenched in his teeth, "Oh, yes. Yes indeed."

Meowth retrieved the start flag from his podium and raised it. Yet his attention was caught by Misty's own upraised arm across the field. "Hey, excuse me," she chirped at Meowth's nod of acquiescence, "I never did find out-What type of Pokémon does your gym specialize in, anyway?"

James smiled warmly, one hand removing the rose from his teeth as the other laid over his heart in mock surprise. "All those battles we've had over the years and you can't pick out a theme? My dear, you truly must be tired." Jessie picked the gym badge they'd be fighting for out of her jacket lapel. Thrusting it out firmly toward them, Jessie gave her challengers a good look as she goaded, "If you want the Double Trouble Badge, you'll have to make it through the muck and mire of our Poison-Type team first!"

As Jessie replaced her gym's badge in her pocket, Meowth wondered, _"I trust dat answers all da questions…? Good!"_ The formalities out of the way, Meowth finished raising the green flag. Then he waved it in a sideways motion like a general with a cheap plastic sword encouraging his troops to charge, _"Git it on! Let's go!"_


	2. Chapter 1: Pallet Town Gym Match!

Pokémon appeared from their thrown Pokéballs with flashes of light on both sides of the field. Misty and Corsola glared hard at James and Victreebel, who seemed to have finally gotten over her traumatic past; for Victreebel wasn't trying to bite James. Wobbuffet offered a respectful salute, but Jessie sneered at Ash and Pikachu across the way. Jessie added, "Haven't you tamed that Pikachu **yet**? I'd never let my Pokémon run around loose from its Pokéball all day like that."

Ash ignored the comment, refusing to be baited. Instead he responded, "Let's get this out of the way fast, Pikachu. Use Thunder!" Pikachu nodded before sending an enthusiastic cry of, _"Pika-CHUUU!"_ accompanied by a huge bolt of lightning.

"Quick, Wobbuffet! Use Mirror Coat!" Jessie commanded. _"Wobbuffet!"_ the Pokémon saluted, a red halo of power forming around the Psychic-Type as she did so. The Mirror Coat absorbed the Thunder; but not harmlessly. Wobbuffet moaned deep in her throat as she struggled to contain the power.

Meanwhile, James was beaming at the thought of an easy victory, thanks to the big Pokémon elemental type advantage he had at the moment. His bright red rose became a floral baton choreographing his performance as James ordered, "Razor Leaf, Victreebel!" With an incoherent but ear-splitting screech, Victreebel launched a flurry of leaves from beneath her petals across the field.

"Fire right back down her throat, Corsola! Ice Beam!" Misty commanded. Corsola bent over. The movement made the Nevermelt Ice item strapped onto her round form sparkle in the gym's lighting. James realized the fight might not be as easy as he thought when Corsola's Ice Beam, enhanced by the item she was wearing, sprayed from the foremost of the three coral-like projections on the Rock- and Water-Type's back. The blast froze the incoming leaves in midair, making Victreebel's assault fall harmlessly to the floor in a glittering display of snowflakes. The Ice Beam continued on, chilling Victreebel down to her roots. James gasped; but Victreebel shrugged off the icy assault to stand tall.

At her husband's side, Jessie judged Wobbuffet had fully charged up for her next maneuver. "Let Pikachu have it, Wobbuffet!" Jessie grinned. For his part, Ash countered, "Dodge it, Pikachu! Agility!"

A blazing red beam of power - a reverse Thunder with twice its original power level - poured from Wobbuffet's body. Pikachu scampered around the battlefield with his Agility move; the Mirror Coat blast nipping at his heels. Close, but no cigar for Wobbuffet.

Ash cheered, "Wobbuffet can't take another Thunder, Pikachu! Go for it!"

As a second yellow bolt raced toward her Pokémon, Jessie quickly snapped, "Wobbuffet, Destiny Bond, now!"

For a split second before the Thunder crashed onto Wobbuffet, the bizarre blue Pokémon's glowing aura changed color to the darkest shade of black. And a similar halo glowed around Pikachu as well, but it was too late for either the Electric-Type or his trainer to recall their attack. Wobbuffet crumpled as the Thunder hit home, her energy exhausted. But so did Pikachu; his own strength completely and automatically drained by the Destiny Bond temporarily linking the Pokémon together.

From his podium, Meowth waved his green flag at both sides. _"Wobbuffet __**and**__ Pikachu are down! Da Destiny Bond move is legal, both Trainers switch Pokémon now!"_

Ash grit his teeth. Meowth was correct; it wasn't a illegal move since Wobbuffet wasn't Jessie's final Pokémon. But while not technically a foul, he still considered it a dirty trick, personally. Of course the fact that it had worked and taken out his favorite Pokémon had nothing to do with it… He waved and called for Meowth's attention as he stepped onto the field, "Time out!"

With a little bit of muttering under his breath, Meowth raised the red flag nonetheless. All Pokémon and trainers alike stopped and waited while Ash crossed to his unconscious friend. Jessie, of course, had already returned Wobbuffet to the depths of her Pokéball. The leggy redhead yawned theatrically, "Yes, yes, go ahead. Never use Pikachu's Pokéball to get him off the field. We've got all day, why not?"

Ash ignored her again to gently scoop Pikachu up in his arms. He carried Pikachu to the gym's nurse on the sidelines, who set to work reviving the electric mouse tenderly. Quickly satisfied that Pikachu was in good hands, Ash returned to his spot and nodded to Meowth. Joining in with Jessie, Meowth ran a paw across his brow to brush away imaginary sweat. _"Hey, Jess, Jimmy; does I look older to either o' youse? Okay, everybody, let's go!"_

Hoping to catch James unaware, Misty spoke quickly, "Go, Corsola! Ice Beam, and hit 'em where it hurts!"

Her opponent responded with, "Dodge it, Victreebel! Counter with Giga Drain!"

Victreebel flattened out her bendable bell-like shape, causing Corsola's attack to pass over her head. Fortunately for the audience, the wild shot was absorbed by the arena's forcefield mechanism. Unfortunately for Corsola, Victreebel's long, vinelike tentacles ensnared her in a grip of iron. Long barbs in the tentacles unsheathed themselves and drilled through Corsola's thick skin to the tender flesh beneath. The Giga Drain completely replaced the strength Victreebel had lost to both Ice Beam attacks even as Corsola passed out.

While Meowth called out a victory for Victreebel, Misty calmly recalled Corsola. Then, to the evident surprise of all trainers on both ends of the field, she waved Togetic off her shoulder and into the fray. Across from her, James looked rather uncomfortable to boot. "That's a dirty trick," he accused, "trying to make me feel sorry for such a cute, sweet, innocent little Pokémon that I won't want to battle correctly!"

Misty smiled grimly back, "Don't hold back on our account. It's time you find out what it's like when I open a can o' whuppin' with my cute, sweet, innocent little Pokémon. Right, Togetic?" The Flying- and Normal-Type chirped back gravely.

"If you insist, my dear!" James returned, all reluctance abandoned, "Victreebel, Sludge Bomb!"

"Togetic, Aerial Ace!" Misty responded.

Victreebel's large mouth bulged, then spat a huge, disgusting wad of vile purple bile across the battlefield. Togetic easily dodged on nimble little wings, closing the distance to slash across Victreebel twice in a x-shaped pattern. Victreebel tumbled backwards, quivered once, and laid still.

While Meowth bid James to recall his defeated Grass-Type, Misty shared a quick high-five with Togetic. The sight made James snort, "It's not over yet! Weezing, I choose you!"

Meanwhile, Ash and Jessie sent out Arbok and Typhlosion, respectively. Spoiling for some quick revenge for Pikachu, Ash commanded, "Typhlosion, Fire Blast, now!"

"Arbok, use Rain Dance!" Jessie ordered.

While the flame jets running along Typhlosion's back and shoulders spewed excess flame (a side effect of powering up Fire Blast), the opposing snake did a quick little slithery jig on his coils. A small rain cloud appeared at Arbok's summons, fixing itself squarely over the battlefield. Within seconds a highly localized but rather strong barrage of rain fell upon all the combatants.

Prepared for just such an eventuality, Jessie, James, and Meowth whipped out their umbrellas. Weezing, freed from James' belt, did his best to ignore the pelting rain. Arbok followed suit, paying attention to Typhlosion's incoming Fire Blast. The Poison-Type tried to dodge it, but the gout of flame struck home. It was, however, literally watered down greatly by the pouring rain. The snake, barely singed, reared back and spread his hood with a menacing hiss of, _"Arbok!"_

For their part, Ash, Misty, Typhlosion, and Togetic were soaked to the bone in seconds. "Hey!" Ash protested through the falling water, "Our Pokémon are one thing, but what about us?" Misty seconded his complaint with, "Yeah! You're supposed to provide the challenging trainers with protection from weather-changing attacks!"

Jessie gave them both a nasty little grin. "Oops," she said in a tone that held very little repentance and a lot of sarcasm, "I guess we just forgot."

Her husband piped up, "Oh, just show some backbone! You can weather this little sprinkle, can't you? Unless you're both-_washed up_!" After a quick chuckle over his own wit (and ignoring the groans of everyone within earshot, including his wife), James sobered up enough to command, "Weezing, let's give them a taste of their own medicine for once, shall we? Thunder Attack!"

With a bark of, _"Weez-ing!"_, from each mouth adoring his faces, the Pokémon that looked like two purple beachballs fused together sent a furious Thunder towards Togetic.

"Oh no! Dodge it, Togetic, and come back with Psychic!" Misty commanded.

Under normal circumstances, Togetic probably would've avoided the inaccurate attack at such a long range. But in the rain Arbok had triggered, the bolt of lightning easily completed the connection of charged free-floating ions between Weezing and Togetic with a sharp crack. Togetic fell from the sky with a sickening thud.

Neither Misty nor James seemed to believe it at first when Meowth announced, _"With both her Pokémon defeated, challenga Misty is outta da battle! Challenga Ash now faces two opponents at da same time! Heh, good luck dere, kiddo!"_

Sounding rather like Ash, James admitted into Jessie's borrowed microphone, "I couldn't have done it without my Pokémon! Wonderful job, Weezing; Victreebel!" James then threw wide-open arms to his returning Pokémon, clutching Weezing in a bear hug. Which, unfortunately, Weezing lacked any limbs to reciprocate with. The Pokémon had to settle for rubbing two pairs of cheeks against his master's neck and shoulder affectionately.

Crestfallen and silent, Misty cuddled her fallen Togetic to her chest before taking him to the nurse also. She kept her upper lip as stiff as she could, but truth to tell, it wasn't just rainwater tracing its way down her cheeks. But then again, it wasn't entirely sorrow either; some of her tears were a byproduct of her pure red rage. At herself for losing so handily or at James for finally becoming a decent Pokémon trainer, she wasn't quite sure.

But for all the fury Misty could be well-known for, it paled for the moment compared to her friends left in her wake. Both Ash and Typhlosion seemed to be turning the rain around them into steam as they smoldered. "You asked for it!" Ash barked, "Typhlosion, use Earthquake, now!"

The flame shrew leapt into the air, slamming his full weight back down in a way carefully calculated to shake things up a little. This time, all the battling trainers as well as the audience were saved from the shakes by the shock absorbers built into the stadium for just such a purpose. Ash entertained the passing wish that Clair's Pokémon Gym in Blackthorn City had been equipped with all these latest, greatest high-tech safety features. It would've saved him a lot of trouble. Too bad the rough-and-tumble Clair doubtless disdained such things as being for hopeless wimps.

Weezing floated up higher into the micro-rainstorm as he was told, well out of Typhlosion's reach. Arbok, vision obscured by the rain, wasn't so lucky. He mistimed his leap over the shockwaves and ended up caught in one. The snake flew high into the air, arced somewhat gracefully, and came crashing back to earth in a heap.

"Oh, no!" Jessie cried, "Arbok, hang in there! Don't let me down now!" Shaking mightily, Arbok struggled back up to continue the battle. Jessie and James chorused to their Pokémon, "Sludge Bomb, now!"

Twin blobs of pure poisonous matter flew this time; although only one struck the scampering target's face. Typhlosion reeled under the putrid assault, sputtering, spitting, and trying to wipe his eyes clean with paws no fresher than his face. "Don't back down, Typhlosion!" Ash cheered his friend on, "You've got Arbok on the ropes! Use Dig this time!"

"Eeek! Hurry, Weezing, use Sludge Bomb!" James yelped.

He was too slow. Typhlosion burrowed furiously down through the gym's floor, breaking a hole in the bendable floorboards after all, and dodging the next spitball completely. James looked flustered, but Jessie played her last ace in the hole with a confidently evil smirk. "Earthquake, Arbok, now!" she thundered.

With the last of his strength, Arbok gathered his coils beneath him like a wound spring. A short leap and another round of shockwaves rattled the gym's battlefield. The rolling earth caught Typhlosion trying to pass through it, chewed him up a little, and spit him out onto the field. The already-unconscious Fire-Type impacted against the safety forcefield too, sliding down to where Ash and his Pokéball waited for him.

Meowth's sharp-fanged jaw was hanging down past his knees. _"I don't believe it,"_ he muttered into his mic, _"uh-I mean, dat's all, folks! Challenga Ash is outta Pokémon and da Pallet Town Gym Leaders, Jessie and James Morgan, claim victory!"_

As the rain finally broke, Jessie stood there stock-still. Then such ecstasy overtook her that she simply dropped her umbrella and started jumping up and down. "I did it!" she cheered herself with each leap, "I did it, I did it! I finally beat you, Ash Ketchum! No Gym Badge for you-ooo! Too-ooo ba-ad!" And then the responsible, mature Gym Leader and mother of two made an awful "nyah-nyah" face to go with it.

Ash had long ago found another use for his cap besides looking good; he pulled it down and lowered his head so nobody could see his eyes. As he turned his back to the battlefield, Ash didn't need to see his opponents to know James and Meowth had flown to Jessie's side. He certainly didn't need to listen hard for their voices booming over the loudspeakers around him, since Meowth forgot to turn his mic off.

"_Dat's real respect'ble of ya, Jess,"_ Meowth advised, _"Way to improve our gym's reputation. Show a little professionalism for da cameras, would ya?"_

Her eyes became cross for a second as she reminded, "It's not your gym, Meowth. And turn that microphone off!" As Meowth did so, Jessie felt her joy return along with her privacy. Giggling like a schoolgirl, she turned to her husband with, "Oh, I couldn't resist rubbing it in! Oh, James, I won, I won!"

"**We** won," he corrected her as he took Jessie into his arms, "It was a Double Battle, my dear. Unless you'd care to take Ash and Misty on by yourself-?"

She laughed. For once, it was a happy sound, devoid of sarcasm or evil thoughts. James beamed at her, "See? Didn't I tell you all our training would pay off? Just like in the old days! Remember how every time we **really** had something to fight for, something we believed in, we'd do so well?"

Jessie, still smiling, confessed, "I never thought I'd say this, James, but you were finally right. The straight and narrow path; it's good for us!"

Meowth, however, looked a little wistful. _"Mebbe,"_ he observed quietly, _"But it's not nearly as much fun."_

Just then a pack of newshounds eager for an interview appeared, leading the crowd rushing to congratulate them. James arched his eyebrows at his wife. "Would you mind fielding this, my dear? I must take care of something straight away." Never one to resist a chance in the spotlight, Jessie nodded. Then, suspecting what he had in mind, she waved a couple reporters after him anyway to ensure the good public relations for her gym were caught on film.

Unaware of those on his heels, James worked his way through the crowd as quickly as he could. Alternately denying interviews for the moment from intercepting reporters and accepting handshakes from well-wishers, he soon reached his goal.

The gym nurse was just handing back Togetic and Pikachu to their respective owners. James coughed politely behind the couple's backs for their attention. Ash and Misty swung hard gazes toward him; both still quite soaked. But when they saw neither the big-mouthed Meowth nor the even bigger-mouthed Jessie with him, the future Ketchums softened. Ash even offered a quiet, "Hey. What do you need?"

James stuck out his hand firmly. "Congratulations on a good match, my friends. You are truly worthy opponents."

The older man received a firmly acknowledging handshake back from Ash. Which, Ash hoped, would give his betrothed a moment to gather her wits. Misty's mouth was opening and closing like a beached Wailord gasping for breath. His gamble paid off; by the time James proffered a friendly grip to her, Misty took it.

As per the gentlemanly ways he effected when he felt like it, James instead kissed the back of Misty's hand. "No hard feelings, I trust?" he added.

With her best nonchalant face on, Misty replied, "No, not at all. Congratulations on your victory." Satisfied, James bid them both farewell with a nod, turning to let his nurse work on Victreebel. Instantly the reporters encircled him. However, Connie Chun-Li followed Ash and Misty as they stepped away. A polite wave of her hand caught their attention; now she smiled politely. "Masters Ketchum, may I please have a word with either of you-?"

Neither of her potential interviewees was a stranger to defeat, of course. Which didn't mean it didn't hurt badly every single time. Still, they'd learned to endure the walk of shame as well as the bright lights of fame…most of the time.

But all the stress of the last eight weeks combined to make Ash snap, "You want to know how I feel about losing the match, huh? Well, I didn't like it very much! How's that?"

The reporter backed off at his vehemence, which Ash was already regretting. "Wait, wait," he called with outstretched hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just so worked up about my mom, that's all…"

Connie was careful to keep her voice neutral but couldn't prevent her eyes from lighting up when she said, "That's perfect natural, Master Ketchum. I'm sure your mother's condition must be very upsetting…"

Misty, realizing the reporter was fishing for information, took Ash's arm in her own firmly. So firmly, in fact, she put her sharp elbow inbetween his ribs. The hint broke through the fatigued fog covering Ash's mind and he turned quiet. Misty told Connie brightly, "We concede the match to our skilled opponents, but hope they will accept our challenge to a rematch someday. For now, we're both kind of tired, so if you don't mind?" Actually, Misty pulled Ash away so quickly, it didn't matter if Connie minded right then or not. Pikachu and Togetic struggled to keep up in the pressing crowd.

Despite being slowed down by others eager to talk to them, it didn't take long to cross the parking lot. Misty, notably cheered up by the bright noonday sun and clear weather, waited until they were all safely in Delia's station wagon before commenting, "I wish you hadn't said that, Ash. Nobody was supposed to know about Delia. Now we'll never keep it out of the news."

Trying to watch where he was driving, Ash refrained from sighing right along with her. Instead he admitted, "I know, I know. I shot my mouth off again." His fist hammered against the side of the steering wheel in his frustration, making Togetic jump in his perch on Misty's headrest. Pikachu, still recovering, ignored the outburst as he sat between the couple.

His self-deprecating anger fading as quickly as it had appeared, Ash slumped against his seat cushions. His still-sopping clothing made a deep _squish_ noise when he did so. "Why do I do stuff like that? Every time I think I'm growing up, I blow it somehow."

With a gentle smile, Misty half-reminded, half-teased, "Gee, Ash, maybe that means the mighty Elite Four Trainer is just another mere mortal after all. Making mistakes and all."

Her ploy worked. Maybe a little too well. Ash gave a bright grin back, "Yeah. Guess you're right. But I can do better than that. After all, even **you** kept your cool better today. I **must** be awful!"

"Hey!" Misty returned, taking a playful swat at Ash's shoulder. Togetic's loud chirps of laughter sounded behind her noggin. She turned on her Flying-Type with a good-natured admonition of, "Laugh it up, Featherball!"

Both humans joined Togetic's continued laughter. Pikachu, unnoticed, slumped even deeper into his seat. The little Pokémon's eyes stared moodily at the floorboard instead of out the windshield at the scenery. Beside him, Ash hoped to continue the good mood by pointing out, "You didn't even bite James' head off when he came over to us. I am definitely impressed, Misty."

Misty's face pinched up in genuine indignance this time. "I should've. How dare he call us his friends," she accused with angrily folded arms, "He refused to come with me to Blackthorn City Gym when I asked him to. If he had, then maybe…"

Realizing it was her turn to have said too much, Misty bit her lip. Which didn't magically retract her words, of course. In a very quiet tone, Ash completed her thought aloud, "…maybe Mom wouldn't have been kidnapped, 'cause he could've helped both of you." Somehow, Ash sagged even further into his seat than he had before, finishing, "I didn't know that. I should've guessed it, though. I left for Blackthorn from their gym; Jessie and James must've helped you guys figure out where I was going."

Misty's waning self-control was evident in how tears threatened to spring into her eyes. She beat them back fiercely, instead confessing to Ash, "I'm so sorry. I know you've worked hard to become true friends with James for years now. I didn't want to make you feel worse."

Even as she spoke, Ash was already straightening up a bit as he pushed through his own conflicting emotions. He pointed out, just as much to himself as to her, "But like you said, we're supposed to be all grown up here, aren't we? They have their kids to look after; Kevin and Krystal are barely two months old. I guess…I guess I can't blame 'em. Brock and Duplica did the same thing; who wouldn't stay for their kids' sake?"

Starting to truly believe his own words himself, Ash continued, "And Clair back at Blackthorn City Gym. She helped get us to safety and said we could call on her if we need her, but she's back home, isn't she? No sense in her tagging along after us all the time either."

Misty could see how much it hurt Ash to say that, belying the truth of his words. Impressed, she leaned over to snuggle against his shoulder despite her seat belt. The couple ignored the sounds of their wet clothing squashing together to take great comfort in each others' body heat for a moment. Gently squished between them, Pikachu was finally roused enough to pull free of their soggy embrace and jump over them into the backseat.

Up front, Misty observed warmly, "You'll make a pretty darn good father yourself someday, Ash."

Ash blushed and hopped a curb on his turn, sideswiping somebody's trash cans into their driveway. "Not yet, right?" he quizzed with just a pinch of panic as the car returned to cruising down the street.

"No, not yet," Misty confirmed as she straightened up to allow him ease of driving, "I checked again this morning."

"Good," Ash returned, but immediately added sheepishly, "Uh, you know what I mean, it's just so much stuff piling up lately, I don't want one more big thing on my plate right now…!"

With a warm smile and a pat on his knee, she reassured, "I know. I feel the same way." Then she yawned so widely that Togetic feared falling into her gaping maw. Misty admitted when she finished, "I am so beat. Let's just clean up and get some sleep, okay?"

"**Just** sleep?" Ash found the strength to wiggle his eyebrows at her, "I mean, I do want to keep trying, here."

"**Just** sleep, loverboy," she confirmed firmly.

Barely a block from the Pallet Town Gym, the victory party at the Moltres Bar & Grill was in full swing, never mind the early hour. Cheers and toasts filled the air as friends of the Morgan family ringed around their little table in the center. Friends, yes…but no family, James thought. Neither of the young married couple had anybody save their nearly-newborn children to celebrate with. And they, of course, were at home with the sitter.

Jessie, catching the shadows springing up on James' face, raised an inquiring eyebrow along with her beer stein. "What's getting you down all of a sudden?" she added.

Briefly, James considered lying. He didn't want to remind his wife of her past and spoil her moment. The fear that she would see through the deception and make an even bigger mess out of it spurred James to admit, "Oh, just wishing my parents were here. They could've at least sent a congratulatory e-mail."

To James' relief, Jessie wasn't shaken by the thought in the slightest. Instead she pointed out softly, "Honey, just forget about them. When they said we were disowned, they meant it. They're not changing their minds."

James took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Putting a brave face on it, he said, "Yes. Yes, I suppose you're right."

Seeing James rally bravely at her words cheered Jessie back up herself. She finished chasing the morose thoughts away by clinking her stein of beer to her husband's matching drink and beaming, "To victory!" James seconded her, and both tipped their mugs back with relish. Perched on his stool across the table from the couple (as if he was their child instead), Meowth slurped his milkshake up its straw as well.

A waitress appeared, breaking in politely. "I'm sorry, sir and lady, but our establishment has a firm No Pokémon Admittance Policy. I'm afraid your Meowth will have to either wait outside or in its Pokéball."

Jessie's ire flared immediately. "Hey, we paid for this private party fair and square! And we can invite anyone we want to stay for it, too!"

In a much more reconciliatory manner, James smiled warmly at the girl. "I can see where your boss must be coming from," he assured the waitress, "I wouldn't want a rowdy Charizard or big Snorlax making a mess of my place, either. But this is just our cute little Meowth. Won't you please make an exception for him? I assure you, he'll be no trouble."

Catching the hint, Meowth turned big eyes up to the girl, leaning his head gently against her hip too.

She folded like a house of cards; even reaching out to scratch Meowth between the ears. His enthusiastic purrs nearly drowned out the waitress' voice as she said, "Oh, okay. Guess I didn't see any Pokémon come in here after all. Sorry to bother you; I'll be right back to take your order."

Meowth looked vastly disappointed when she moved away and stopped petting him. _"Now, dat goil knows how ta treat a Meowth!"_ he claimed, _"You're gonna give her a big tip, ain't cha, Jimmy?"_

James laughed a little into his drink's foamy head. "Why, Meowth, you seem absolutely smitten, kitten. Perhaps you should just cut to the chase and get her a wedding ring instead, hmm?"

Her momentary anger forgotten, Jessie agreed with a teasing sparkle, "It's the only honorable thing to do, Meowth. The first human-Pokémon marriage! But if you try to be some deadbeat husband, we'll put you in your Pokéball after all."

Meowth stuck his long, supple tongue out in the most impressive raspberry gesture she'd ever seen. _"Ya ain't scaring me, sista!"_ Meowth challenged, _"Neither o' youse two ever had my Pokéball ta start with! Even I ain't seen it in years n' years!"_

James raised his mug to his friends again, initiating another toast with, "Let's not forget why we're here! What a happy occasion! We finally beat Ash Ketchum!" One of Jessie's Pokéballs popped open; the revived Wobbuffet joined the crowd in the cheer even if she lacked beer. Jessie, fearing the return of the waitress, recalled Wobbuffet immediately. The toast still brought a wide grin to Jessie's face. "You know," she added, "Nothing in the whole wide world of Pokémon could make me unhappy today! Nothing!"

The crowd joined in Jessie and James' resultant cheer.

Just then the waitress reappeared after all, bearing a small gift-wrapped package in her hand. "Excuse me, ma'am," she addressed Jessie humbly, "This was just delivered for you. I hope I'm not interrupting-?"

Jessie took the gift, choosing to overlook being addressed as "ma'am" when she was clearly still a hot young babe (if she did say so herself) in deference to the girl's earlier exception for Meowth. Instead she offered a polite thank-you and the waitress was back on her way.

Seeing the package was addressed solely to her and not the couple, Jessie chirped, "Oh! For me? Well, well, let's just see what we've got here!" She tore through the wrapping and opened the box as eagerly as if she was still a child on Christmas morning. And to her wondering eyes did appear…a Pokéball.

"Would you look at that! A brand-new Pokémon! Just for me!" she cheered for herself. Jessie snatched it up, but her mouth twisted a little with distaste at what she felt on the Pokéball's surface. She added, "Hey, what's this?"

Her family crowded close. James peered at the ball, indicating the small rust spots adorning it with one finger, "Not exactly a brand-new Pokémon, I'm afraid. Still, it does seem to be for free, so we can't complain."

Actually, Meowth could, as always. _"Hey, don't keep us in suspense dere, Jess! Open it up n' lets sees what's in dere, awready!"_

James snatched the spherical capture device from her before she could do so. "No, wait!" he reminded, "We don't have any idea how large of a Pokémon could be in there! We wouldn't want to wreck the bar after all, now would we?"

"True," Jessie agreed with a hint of regret, "Let's finish our drinks first, then go outside for a minute and check it out." Nodding agreement, James set the ball down on the table.

Meowth, however, was falling prey to any feline's greatest weakness; curiosity. His sharp eyes scanned the back of the device, perking up suddenly. _"Hey, guys! Guys!"_ At his human friends' look, Meowth pointed to the Pokéball with claws extended. _"I know dat Trainer ID number like da back of my paw! Dis came from Da Boss!"_

James gasped, but Jessie wondered if James hadn't spiked Meowth's milkshake with alcohol for a laugh again. She said, "You've got to be mistaken, Meowth. Giovanni never liked either of you, and since you two were always getting me in trouble with him, I doubt he'd just give me any of his Pokémon."

Eyebrows raised, James protested snidely, "**We** were always getting **you** in trouble?"

Neither of his companions deigned to answer his complaint. _"I dunno why, den,"_ Meowth confessed, his eyes never leaving the delivered device, _"But I'm tellin' ya, dat's from him!"_ Meowth was starting to wiggle violently in his seat as his conflicting impulses wrestled each other. Finally, he yelped, _"I can't stand waitin'! Let's open it now!"_

Paw trembling, Meowth reached around the Pokéball to tap its release catch with his claw. His friends yelled, "NO!" simultaneously. But it was too late. Jessie and James automatically leapt from their chairs, fleeing the opening Pokéball before the burst of familiar light that…

Never came.

The Pokéball was empty. Of any Pokémon, at least. Instead it held a couple of small, slightly crumpled pieces of paper.

Jessie immediately became cross. Fists on hips, she demanded of nobody in particular, "Is this Giovanni's idea of a joke or something? How dare he try to ruin my big day!" Relieved at not being crushed by a giant Pokémon, James merely picked up one of the papers to read as he retook his seat. Seconds later, he lit up. "Why, Meowth," James offered in amazement, "It seems this is **your** Pokéball! And we're free to take it!"

"_Really?"_ Meowth grabbed and shook his Pokéball gingerly. The second paper fell out and Jessie, still standing, caught it in mid-air. As she unfurled it and began reading, Meowth had to smile at the Pokéball in his furry grip. _"Well, whaddya know. Long time no see,"_ he admitted as he began trying to polish the rust off with a napkin.

"Hmm," James began with a definite twinkle in his eye, "Perhaps we should make absolutely sure it's your Pokéball before we go any further." Snatching the device up, he pointed it and added, "Return, Meowth."

"_Hey! Don't point dat ting-!"_ Meowth countered, but his voice and his body alike were snatched away into the depths of his Pokéball by the recall beam.

James couldn't resist giggling, "Oh, I've always wanted to do that. Just once! Ah, blessed silence!" He turned toward his wife and offered the Pokéball to her, "Would you like to let him out before he gets even angrier, dear?"

He finally realized that Jessie hadn't moved since she'd looked at her paper. The offending article of parchment was now crumpled in her trembling fist. Jessie's lips and eyebrows were twitching too; in an all-too-familiar expression of enraged indignance. "How dare he?" she snarled in a way that indicated she was dreaming of gripping somebody's neck instead of just a piece of paper.

"Jessie?" her husband queried softly, "What is it? What's wrong?"

She shoved the paper at him and started angrily toward the door. Her violently swinging hips sent her chair skidding across the floor on one side and bashed their table on the other. The physical pain shot angry tears into her eyes, but Jessie slowed not one whit in sweeping from the room. The party ground to a immediate, screeching halt as Jessie stalked out of the restaurant.

All eyes turned to the remaining guest of honor as he straightened out the crumpled message to read it. Meowth reappeared onto the table, using the internal safety catch to exit his Pokéball. Also stunned into silence, the scratch cat peered over James' elbow at the unfolded message too. It wasn't a message; it was a printout of a photograph. One that James was shocked to recognize. Although the original this printout had been made out of wasn't as well-kept as the pristine print that Jessie owned, even before she'd wadded it up.

Forever frozen in time, Jane Miyamoto stood at attention, wearing her Team Rocket uniform with pride and poise. A rare smile of joy lit up her beautiful face. A mysterious hand, another woman's judging by the long, painted fingernails, extended into the pic from off-camera to pin a large, stylized letter 'R' badge onto Jane's chest. James had a similar pic of his own field agent certification day too, although the uniform's cut had been subtly changed by his time. This picture was one of the few personal mementos the highly secretive (and long disbanded) Team Rocket organization had allowed its members about their work, to boost their morale.

Other partygoers were trying to peek over his shoulders, but James clasped the photo tightly to his chest. They were friends, yes; some even former Team Rocket members as Jessie and James were. But not one of them knew that Jessie was the daughter of this legendary agent who'd died chasing an equally legendary Pokémon long ago. Jessie liked her heartaches kept private and had found at least one use for being adopted at an early age. She'd used her stepmother's last name instead of her birth name, keeping her true identity secret.

James, of course, knew the truth. What he didn't know was whether to get angry or cry himself at the sight of the photograph. He settled for wondering aloud, "How could anyone be so cruel as to send such a thing?"

Meowth was studying the back of the pic through James' splayed fingers. He pointed out, figuratively and literally, _"Hey, I tink dere's more to it dan dat, Jimmy. Check it out!"_

"Hmm?" his human friend responded, flipping the pic and reading the hand-written info added there. Soon James added, "My goodness! I do believe these are Pokénav coordinates! Hurry, Meowth! We must catch Jessie before she does something rather rash!"

"_Right behind ya, Jimmy!"_ Meowth assured, _"We'll git to da bottom o' dis mystery real quick!"_ He paused at a sudden thought despite his words, promptly falling behind as James rushed away. Meowth turned a narrow gaze onto his Pokéball. A swift, well-aimed toss, and the offending ball swished into a wastebasket as neatly as if he was Meowth Jordan. _"Good riddance!"_ he added as he finally scampered after his friends.


	3. Chapter 2: Modern Space Age Family

On the other side of town, Ash found that the quick, warm shower hadn't just taken the chill from his bones. It had left him unable to sleep after all. Throwing on an old t-shirt and jeans, he left his hat and duster behind in his old bedroom. While Misty took her turn in the shower, Ash shuffled down his mother's staircase and into the living room. Togetic blinked sleepily at his arrival from the perch mounted in the corner.

These were the times that Ash noticed, and despised, Delia's absence the most. Okay, his room had been the generic guest room for a long time, he could live with that. It was the rest of the house that got to him in quiet moments such as this. What had once been his own cozy childhood home lay barren and empty without Delia to light the warm fires of love and life. Truly, the home was just another house this way.

Determined to fill the silence, Ash called gently, "Pikachu, where are you?"

Not Pikachu, but Togetic replied with a gentle chirp and nod of his head, indicating further back in the house. Nodding his own thanks, Ash passed into the kitchen, where a flash of light through the back window caught his eye. Running to the sink, Ash peered out over it and into the backyard.

The first thing he saw was the back of the security guard. He'd quickly hired the firm to keep the paparazzi away after his little slip-up earlier this afternoon at the gym. The alternative was killing some nosy reporter in time for the six o' clock news. Which didn't keep Ash from resenting the invasion of his privacy from having security goons lurking around the outside of the house too. The guard, sensing movement behind him, turned and shared a polite nod of acknowledgment with his employer.

The flash of light repeated, drawing Ash's attention across the backyard to Delia's old apple tree at the corner of her garden. The young trainer could just make out the shape of Pikachu through the rest of the garden's foliage. Ash relaxed and smiled. Pikachu was just working off some steam with target practice. After that defeat, Ash couldn't blame him.

Deciding to leave Pikachu to it meant Ash had to find a different way to amuse himself. He went back into the living room and sat down at Delia's vidphone. In a few seconds, he had the connection to Pewter City open. Ash wasn't really surprised when the screen's answering image filled, not with that of his friend Brock Harrison, but of Mimey the Mr. Mime. _"Mime!"_ the Psychic-Type Pokémon lit up with joy at the sight of his mistress' son.

"Hey, Mimey," Ash returned, "You taking good care of Duplica and Brock?"

"_Mime, mime?"_ the humanoid Pokémon chanted with a very human look of, "_You doubt?"_ on his face.

"Great!" Ash returned, "I'm sure they appreciate your helping them just as much as I do." Which had turned out better for everyone concerned than Ash had hoped. Immediately after Delia's abduction, Ash and Misty had been forced to head to Brock's Pokémon Gym. Being left in charge of Delia's house by himself wouldn't have phased the responsible Mimey under normal circumstances. But knowing his mistress was in danger and without any other outlet for his fear, the hardworking homemaker of a Pokémon had nearly driven himself crazy.

Only two days after leaving Mimey alone, Delia's neighbors had reached Ash when they realized her garden was dying from overwatering. And all the grass in her yard had been mowed down to the soil. Ash and Misty had returned immediately. They'd sent Mimey on ahead to Brock, then spent a day fixing the damages before heading back to Pewter City.

By this time, Brock himself appeared on the screen. "You bet we appreciate all your help, Mimey," Brock smiled, "And thanks again for loaning him to us, Ash." Ash smiled back, once more trying fruitlessly to meet Brock's eyes under his friend's thick eye ridges and bushy brows. Only Brock's wife seemed to find success at that. But while he still couldn't see the whites of Brock's eyes, it didn't take much effort to see the big bags of sleeplessness under them despite his cheerful tone.

As the big, muscular man settled into his chair to chat, Ash observed from the other end of the line, "You're looking a little worn, buddy. How's Duplica? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Brock chuckled away the concern with what Ash gauged was a honest dismissal. "She's just fine, Ash. Her quick-clone replacement kidney is now celebrating its third successful week inside her. Her body's systems are back to normal and the tests say she's baking up a perfectly healthy, normal baby in her oven. I'm just struggling to catch up with work."

"Whoa," Ash relaxed, "That's a load off."

"You're telling me!" Brock joked, "Hey, that means this is the sixth month! Can you believe it, Ash? In three months I'm gonna be holding Monica in my arms!"

"Monica?" Ash quizzed.

"Yeah," Brock blushed, "The only bad part about the surgery was we found out the baby's sex. I couldn't wait to name her after that."

Ash chuckled, "Hey, nothing wrong with that! Monica is a cute name!"

"I know," Brock repeated himself, "Can you believe it? In three months I'm gonna be a daddy! I'll have a little girl!"

"You and Duplica deserve that happiness, Brock," Ash reassured his old friend.

"Like you and Misty don't?" Brock scoffed. Then he grew serious, leaning into the pickup. "Hey, I saw the news today. Sorry about your defeat."

Ash attempted to wave the concern away as if it didn't bother him. "Eh, it was nothing. Happens all the time, even in the Elite Four."

"Yeah, but still…" Brock swallowed heavily, upset with himself. Here he had nothing but cheerful news for his friend, while he had to remind Ash of some painful things. But if he didn't, Brock wouldn't put it past Ash to keep something important from him; thinking he was protecting Brock and Duplica. But with his wife and child's safety assured, the mighty Gym Leader of Pewter City wasn't gonna be caught napping again if his friends really needed him. Maybe that would finally stop the pangs of guilt that he couldn't be in two places at once. So Brock finally added, "Have you heard anything about Delia?"

"No," Ash sagged visibly in his seat, "Not yet."

"I'm sorry," Brock replied.

Straightening, Ash corrected him, "For the last time, Brock, don't be. You had Duplica to watch out for. It's not like you took Mom."

"Hey, Ash, when you hear something, you tell me, okay? Don't you dare try to leave me behind. Even Duplica says so, and you'd better believe she wants to come too, if she can."

The thought of the very pregnant Duplica tearing into Lawrence III's goons made Ash laugh. Which was safe since she wasn't there to hear it and get mad at him. Brock, pleased that he'd made his friend feel better, chuckled too.

"All right, Brock, all right," Ash agreed, "You'll be the first to know. I'm gonna let you get some sleep now; looks like you need it." After receiving Brock's cheery farewell and shutting off the vidphone, Ash lumbered into the kitchen for a bite. He was surprised when another flash of light came from the backyard. Ash stared out the window for a second. Was Pikachu **still** practicing, after all that effort in the Gym Battle?

Apparently he was. Ash decided to wait on the food and see what was bothering his little buddy first. Quickly exchanging his slippers for his sneakers, Ash was soon trotting through the garden to the apple tree. As he drew near, Pikachu's back came into view. So intent was the electric mouse on his practice session that his sharp ears let him down about Ash's approach.

The familiar sight of Pikachu's target practice slowed Ash's pace with a warm feeling. At least this wasn't any different from his other visits home since leaving on his Pokémon journey. How many time had he found Pikachu doing this same thing in just the same spot over the years? And it was years, of course, since Pikachu could only do it annually; when the apples were ripe.

This thought led to another. Had it really been thirteen years since he'd met Pikachu? Well, Ash realized, he had been ten years old that day and he was now twenty-three. The math was easy enough to do but hard to believe when he thought about it.

Suddenly Ash realized he had the living proof of that span of time in front of him.

Pikachu's Thundershocks were missing their targets. The Electric-Type, still shaking with fatigue, was sending every other shock off into the surrounding countryside by mistake. Even worse, between each shock, Pikachu stopped to pant heavily. It was a wheezing pant, an old man's pant.

A few months after starting his Pokémon journey, Ash and Pikachu had met an old surfin' dude, Victor, and his old surfin' Pikachu, Pooka. Pooka had been over twenty years of age and was downright ancient by Pikachu standards. With a jolt, it occurred to Ash he didn't know exactly how old his Pikachu was. Evolving from a Pichu to a Pikachu wasn't a set time limit like some Pokémon; his friend could've been weeks, months, or many years old when they first met. Add thirteen years to that, and Pikachu could be not just over the hill, but barreling down the wrong side to the finish line.

Sobered by the thought, Ash called out softly, "Hey, Pikachu."

Pikachu really hadn't heard him coming. The electric mouse jumped and whirled into a defensive posture, a warning crackle sparking across his body. Of course he relaxed instantly at the sight of his master and friend. Panting anew from the effort of jumping around like that, Pikachu sat on the ground as Ash squatted next to him.

Scratching his little buddy between the ears, Ash soothed, "It's okay, Pikachu. Sorry I scared you. I'm not blaming you for losing the match. Let's go back inside and get some rest, okay? Don't knock yourself out."

Fearing that Ash was mixing some condescension into his concern, Pikachu instead jumped to his feet. Ash pulled his hand free so he wouldn't get shocked as Pikachu turned back to the apple tree. _"Pika-CHHUUU!"_ Once Pikachu brought the Thunder, every apple-and every leaf-the tree had fell to the ground in a heap.

This reminded Ash about how, despite the other Pokémon's age, Pooka's healthy lifestyle had given the elder mouse enough strength to defeat Team Rocket and save the day. Victor and Pooka had enjoyed several more years of loving friendship afterward before the inevitable end finally came.

Which would be just what Ash would do for his friend Pikachu.

He clapped at his Pokémon's impressive display. "C'mon, Pikachu," Ash then cajoled, "Let's go inside. You ferocious fruit killer, you." Pleased, Pikachu hopped into his usual place at Ash's side. A couple of steps and Ash unwittingly outpaced his friend's stiff, sore gait. Ash pretended not to notice Pikachu falling behind as he stopped to sniff a flower. Pikachu pretended not to notice Ash was allowing him to catch up, nor how slowly Ash walked back to the house to accommodate him.

For in the end, Pikachu had all he ever really wanted since Ash Ketchum had proved himself a loyal friend: to be at his partner's side, no matter the stakes or cost.

Along the banks of the Marañón River, Miguel prepared his balsa wood canoe. Once the shadows grew long in his little village, which was easy considering the steep mountains towering out of the jungle all around, every fisherman got ready to bring their nets in from the large, deep river. Miguel wasn't about to let his family go hungry, despite his advanced age. He had a duty to maintain until his son finished college in Peru's distant capital, Lima, and returned to take his daughter-in-law and grandchildren off to a better life.

It would be bittersweet. Their family had been a part of this village since antiquity. But then again, Miguel mused, the village was on its last legs every bit as he was. Every year more and more of the youngsters left for jobs or education in the more civilized areas. Like Miguel's son, nobody had a reason to come back permanently.

Miguel doubted he could adapt to the larger world; he was too old. His village didn't even have any of these newfangled 'Pokéballs' and had to train their Pokémon the old-fashioned way. By living with them. Ah, well. He would be happy to follow both his partners, Maria his wife and Buizel his Pokémon, into the afterlife once his work was done.

His preparations complete, Miguel became one of the half-dozen fishers setting out onto the water. Their village had been founded between several large bends in the river because of the natural coves and bays it made all around. Each fisherman's claim was both protected and marked by several large rocks placed as a wall in the water. These breakwaters made the little bays even calmer and quite safe to leave your nets in all day. Safe from the swift current, at least, which always was a workout with the balsa paddles to get through. Miguel was thankful to the mountain gods for the variety of hardy fish Pokémon he found at the end of each day.

The one type of fish he did not thank the gods for was the notorious Carvanha, of course. Schools of these bloodthirsty little Pokémon were always eyeing him from just under the water. The Water- and Dark-Type fish were constantly stealing catches as the fishermen hauled them in and would gladly munch on any humans who fell into their aquatic domain too. Just two things kept the Carvanha from single-handedly destroying the village's fish supply.

First, they couldn't stand the taste of the balsa trees and vines, respectively, the fishermen made their canoes and nets from. Second, the Carvanha were a little dimwitted. Even with a school's combined brainpower, it never seemed to occur to them to tip a canoe over or jump into one after the humans. So long as you never broke the water first, you were safe.

Ignoring the Carvanha trailing after him with quiet menace, Miguel proceeded to his bay. His was the second closest claim upstream, barely around the first bend on the opposite shore. Which made it hard to reach for the old man but a breeze to ride the current back. Straining, Miguel paddled and twisted his craft, making headway slowly. The Carvanha watched hungrily, living in hope he'd slip his hand just a little too low on the paddle. Just for a second…

Finally Miguel's canoe neared the sharp turn of the bend; his claim and net just a few feet more. Smiling with gritted teeth, Miguel redoubled his efforts, came around the bend, and slid into his bay claim.

The Carvanha paused from following, pectoral fins and tails twitching nervously.

Several different species of fish Pokémon dropped out of the sky all around him. Into the water, into his canoe, into his face. Barely remembering to hold onto his paddle, Miguel yelped and cursed in surprise. Then long strands of woven vines, dripping wet, smacked against his face from above as well. Miguel clasped the mess and realized he was looking at his own net. With a big hole chewed in the bottom. A hole he was looking through and could see the large Pokémon, still holding the net in its mouth, that had done the deed looking right back.

It was the eyes that enraptured Miguel for a second. Oblong orbs in a long, triangular head like a Charizard's, but the deep blue eyes were the color of the ocean. That was all Miguel noticed before those eyes widened in a far too human look of surprise. The Pokémon let the net go as it instinctively reared away from him, its beak going slack.

Miguel's own net accidentally draped around him. Already shocked and now frightened, he twisted and fought instantly. His canoe promptly tipped over, dumping him outside the breakwaters and into the current. Entangled and unable to swim, Miguel was swept past the Carvanha school before they could see him coming. Instantly they rallied. The current pulled his net tight around him, drawing Miguel into a ball. Still struggling, still conscious, and still bouncing across the river's bottom with the current, Miguel saw glimpses of a dozen blood-red eyes and gleaming yellow teeth closing on him. He shrieked, his last breath forming bubbles rising toward the surface.

A large, white cylindrical object sliced as effortlessly through the water as a torpedo. Any Carvanha that did not scatter before it were simply plowed right out of its way. A massive limb unfurled from its smooth sides and clamped onto Miguel, using the net like the scruff of a Meowth's neck. Within seconds the man was on his back on the beach. A triangular head, almost too small for its thick serpentine neck, bent close. Its sharp beak and fangs severed the net without even drawing blood from the fragile human's skin. Miguel couldn't spare any time to look at the Pokémon as he instinctively rolled over, coughing up the water clogging his lungs in the creature's shadow.

Over his own gagging, Miguel could hear his fellow villagers' commotion getting nearer. The shadow of the creature above him changed as huge fins, long and wide as a small airplane's wings, spread once more. The Pokémon dove beneath the river's surface with a mighty splash that almost capsized the nearest of Miguel's human rescuers. Some of the fishermen kept coming to secure his safety; others scanned the river anxiously for their visitor. Miguel finally got his breath back and sat up, wheezing only slightly, as the first of his friends reached him.

Reassured by his safety, the fishermen cheered their unknown hero.

Then one of them cried out in alarm; another big splash from the next bay claim. The torn net was twisting in the breeze as it drifted down alongside the freed Pokémon falling back into the river. The Carvanha surfaced to meet the incoming Pokémon and doom them to the same fate as if they'd never left the net. Just under the surface, the vast white shape rose anew and soared through the waves, scattering the school and giving the trapped Pokémon, just like the trapped Miguel, a fair chance at seeing tomorrow. One by one each catch for today met the same fate, moving steadily upstream. Moving ever higher and deeper into the mountains…

The fishermen didn't cheer the loss of their day's catch so much.

But Miguel was grateful anyway.

Ash started awake at the gentle hand on his shoulder. Softly, Misty added, "Hey, c'mon up to bed. You're going to break your neck if you keep sleeping in the chair." A little groggy, Ash looked around before recalling he'd nodded off there. Pikachu was yawning and stretching in his lap from his own snooze. He looked up at Misty, who had left her bathrobe open, allowing him to see her undershirt and panties. A sure sign she was serious about just sleeping. Oh, well.

With Pikachu off his lap now, Ash waved the mouse and Togetic alike to come up after them. Both Pokémon, glad not to be shut out of the bedroom this afternoon, cheerfully fell in behind as Misty and Ash went up the stairs. No sooner did the group reach the bedroom door, however, than the sound of the back door's squeaky hinges reached them through the quiet house.

Being the only one dressed, Ash naturally waved Misty into the bedroom. "I'll handle it," he added, "Just a security guy checking in, anyway." Misty nodded and did as she was told for once. Togetic followed, naturally, but Pikachu paused with indecision. Ash, confident of the intruder's identity, gave Pikachu a warning graced with a smile. "I'm gonna want my side of the bed when I come back, Pikachu."

Always a big fan of body heat, Pikachu dashed into the bedroom to secure his favorite place: against the small of Misty's back. Which would be right in the middle of Ash's side. Despite his warning, Ash knew he'd have to surgically remove Pikachu again to claim some room in the bed upon his return. Togetic, all too familiar with Misty rolling over or kicking in her sleep, did not envy Pikachu a bit as he settled onto the dresser's perch.

Ash shuffled back down the stairway, yawning. "Hey, Officer Callahan, is that you?" he called. The security force's shift chief did not respond. Frowning, Ash realized he hadn't heard the new arrival go back out again just as he returned to the living room. Whoever it was had to still be in the house. Flipping on the light, Ash paused. For an instant the room seemed both empty and undisturbed. Then Ash realized the vidphone was back on.

The brightly lit screen framed the head and shoulders of a man seated in the chair with his back to Ash. A sinking feeling in his gut warned him just as the chair, with impeccable timing, spun around to reveal its occupant's identity.

"Giovanni," Ash said, "You sure know how to make an entrance."

"Thank you, Master Trainer. I might say the same for you." The older man inclined his hard features slightly in a nod, making his long ponytail wiggle. He'd changed back to his dark turtleneck sweater and khaki pants instead of the orange business suit. Which was a good sign to Ash. The suit had marked Giovanni's former position as Gym Leader of Viridian City. Its absence meant that Giovanni too had accepted the outcome of their last duel.

This thought made Ash relaxed enough to quip, "And you say that I show up in the most interesting places."

Giovanni favored him with a second's thin-lipped smile. "Perhaps that is a another trait we have in common, Master Trainer," the latter suggested mildly.

The title brought a moment of silence as the two men stared at each other, trying to discern each other's intentions. An observer stuck in the silence might've noticed the resemblance between the two. Giovanni's hair was still jet-black and age had not yet stolen the power from a frame that could give Brock a run for his muscles. If Ash allowed his hair to get so long and bulked up his athletic build into a more powerful one, the resemblance between father and son would be unmistakable.

Ash finally broke free of the spell of seeing a face eerily like his own in the mirror, especially in such familiar surroundings as his mother's home, to say, "So. It's been a month. Are you here to tell me no news is good news, or do you know where Mom is?"

"Actually," Giovanni confessed, "I don't have the information yet myself. I've arranged a meeting with my contact here; his indications were very promising."

Just then the thunder of Misty's footsteps on the stairs sounded behind Ash. Led by Pikachu's sharp hearing, Misty and Togetic joined the Electric-Type in rushing into the room. Misty's unfastened bathrobe billowed around her with the movement and a ready Pokéball was clasped in her hand. She relaxed only slightly at the sight of Ash's guest.

Giovanni, taking in the couple's fairly undressed state, inquired with a tiny gleam in his eye, "Am I interrupting something? I can come back later…"

Misty shot back, "No, thank you, we're fine," as she tied her bathrobe shut tight. Togetic perched on her shoulder and Pikachu took up his usual spot slightly ahead of Ash's feet. The mouse's long ears were twitching anew, however, toward the back of the house. _"Pi?"_ Pikachu wondered, gasping for breath after the run downstairs.

A young man, clad in a security uniform and cap, came in from the kitchen. "Master Ketchum, Leader Williams," he nodded introductions to the couple. Ash cut him off, indicating Giovanni, "Don't worry, he's okay."

"I know," the other youth replied, "I let him in. Allow me to introduce myself." With a flourish, the newcomer took off his cap and his hair tie. A long stream of red hair, reminding Ash strongly of Jessie Morgan's former hairdo, spilled out and across his back. Glad to be free of the restraint for awhile, the young man replaced the cap on his head while the tie was banished to his pocket. He introduced himself, "Rudolph Silver, Interpol. Please, call me Rudy."

Ash, Misty, and their Pokémon studied the new arrival as they shook hands. For a split second Ash had the funny notion that Rudy could almost pass as his and Misty's son if Rudy hadn't been their age. Rudy's lean, athletic build could've come from Ash; the flame-red hair was definitely Misty's. The face was different, of course; Rudy's high cheekbones and square jaw combined aristocracy and Hollywood handsome.

Inwardly, Ash shook his head; Misty and Brock had him thinking about having children way too much lately.

Rudy, naturally, took their measure during the introductions as well. Ash wondered if their reputations matched their looks in Rudy's eyes. Apparently satisfied, Rudy offered the comment, "Director Lance tenders both his warm regards and his regret that he can't handle this case personally. He doesn't get much time for field work anymore, I'm afraid. Don't worry; you haven't been short-changed by my presence."

Misty asked, "Interpol, huh? Have you been undercover in our security firm for long?"

"Actually, I'm not undercover at all," Rudy admitted, "I just used this uniform to slip through the cracks. This is only one of my clever disguises; we'll need them to get into Peru."

"Peru?" Ash and Misty chorused. Giovanni absorbed the information impassively.

"Yes," Rudy confirmed, "The agency received an excellent lead. We don't have Mrs. Ketchum's exact location, but we have a place to begin our investigation. I apologize; our assets in the area are a little short-handed. The plus side is that Lance knew you two would want to be in on it anyway, and considering your Pokémon Trainer skills, I agree that both of you would be a tremendous aid."

With an exaggerated sigh, Rudy turned a honestly hard gaze onto Giovanni. "Which, strangely, looks like it will include Mr. Columbo," he continued, "You've been shaking down every government and criminal tree you've got for information, including Interpol. I can't allow you to show up uninvited and ruin our investigation at the last minute; so you might as well work with us instead of against. But remember: I'll be watching you. I can't figure out what your angle is yet, but I won't allow you to harm this missing woman or her family here."

Giovanni seemed faintly amused by Rudy's theatrics. "So kind and considerate of you, 'Rudy'. I didn't think you had it in you," the older man replied mildly.

"Why? I thought 'weakness' equaled 'kindness' in your book," Rudy challenged, "Since when haven't I been a weakling to you?"

"My book? Or would that be your book too?" Giovanni alleged calmly.

"People change," Rudy snorted, "**some** people, anyway. But then again, you never had anything to change **from**, did you? No, you were always just the Viridian City Gym Leader. Nothing to tie you to being the Boss of Team Rocket, was there? Once you betrayed and discredited those who tried to turn evidence against you, at least."

Ash and Misty alike were becoming alarmed at the growing heat in Rudy's face. Giovanni merely gazed right back, meeting Rudy's eyes with glacially impassive calm. Finally the older man responded quietly, "Such as yourself?"

Rudy turned to his charges with open surprise, "I was never a member of Team Rocket, never! If you don't believe me, ask Lance. Or Jimmy Gold. You must remember him, Master Ketchum. He won the Johto League Silver Conference about ten years ago. Ask him who helped battle Team Rocket when they took over the Goldenrod City Radio Tower."

Ash beat Misty to the punch by responding, "I thought I recognized your face, Rudy!" Misty added, "Yeah, you did make the news over stopping that break-in," but in a more subdued tone. A glance at his betrothed confirmed to Ash that Misty still had her doubts about Rudy's trustworthiness. Ash inclined his head slightly, indicating wordlessly to give Rudy a chance. Misty just as subtly tightened her jaw to say don't be naïve and let's check his references.

Rudy's training and experience combined to read the couple's gestures like a book. He quickly came up with another bit of proof he was on their side. Rudy turned back to address Giovanni, but a wave of his hand indicated he was a part of the complete group on this subject when he said, "So don't forget; I'm just the same as your main accusers at trial, here. I know exactly who and what you really are."

"The scandal alone," Giovanni pointed out with quiet resignation, "forced me to step down from my Pokémon Gym. Was not the fact that I was publicly branded a fool dancing to Team Rocket's tune-for the second time-enough for you?"

"Enough?" Rudy bit back his next words, hard, to struggle for self-control instead.

Misty quietly but firmly interjected, "If you have any information on Mrs. Ketchum's whereabouts, Agent Silver, maybe you'd better tell us and go. We can get another agent to help us get there if necessary."

Her words shocked Rudy back into professional mode. In a very normal yet very controlled voice, Rudy asked, "No, please. Director Lance agreed; I need to do this. For my own reasons."

It was not Misty but Ash who asked calmly, "Which are?"

Rudy could not help but sigh heavily. "My stake is just as personal as yours in this case. To find and save your mother, I will have to work with…my father."

Everyone else in the room froze save their eyes, glancing back and forth between the Interpol agent and discredited Gym Leader. Rudy looked gruffly apologetic despite his next bold words, "Yes, I have changed, Father. For the better. That includes accept- admitting our relationship. Even in public."

Nobody studied Rudy's face as hard as Giovanni did for one long moment.

Finally, the older man admitted quietly, "It has been a long time since I saw you last. A very long time. You have changed, indeed." Regaining himself, Giovanni clapped his hands lightly before continuing in his strong, normal baritone, "Perhaps I should get acclimated to having a few things off my chest as well. It will be good practice for me; I haven't forgotten our little deal, Master Ketchum. When this is over I will have a great deal of legal matters to discuss with Interpol. That should satisfy you and Agent Silver alike. But for now, allow me to clarify the introductions: Ash Ketchum, this is my son, Rudy Silver. Rudy Silver, this is also my son, Ash Ketchum."

More than a little irony laced Giovanni words as he finished, "I shall have to thank Director Lance for assigning you this case personally."

Text, original characters, and events Copyright © 2011 Keith E. Kimball. This is a fan work and not for profit.

All other characters, events, and trademarks Copyright © their respective holders including but not limited to Nintendo Company Ltd., Tatsunoko Productions, GameFreak, The Pokémon Company, Shogakukan Production Inc., 4Kids Entertainment, etc.


	4. Chapter 3: Plans of Mice and Men

It was, Delia Ketchum had to admit, a very nice prison. Yet it was a prison nonetheless. And after so much time there, she was ready to try something a little desperate to escape it.

She took one last look around the suite from where she laid in her bed, covers tucked up to her chin, gathering her courage. It was a beautiful, undoubtedly expensive suite in a working hotel as far as she could determine. The colorful interior stucco walls, lively paintings, decorative jungle plants, and breezy rooms gave her prison an authentic Spanish flavor she actually liked. She'd never lacked for necessities, much less comfort. Delia could move about her suite as she wished; spending most of her time in the open-air bedroom and living room combo, naturally. She was free to use the small, short hallway to reach the fully appointed bathroom whenever she needed.

Ultimately there were only a few jarring reminders she was imprisoned and not on vacation. The empty telephone and computer ports in the walls stared blankly back at her, mocking her inability to call for help. Guards armed with ready Pokéballs were another problem. Some brought her meals and a fresh choice of clean clothes every day. Some patrolled the grounds regularly outside the glass double doors leading to the pool off of her bedroom. The blinds over those glass doors had been removed, obstructing her privacy. Delia always slept fully dressed as a result. She was not about to perform a free lingerie show.

Also, one permanent guard was in the tiny lobby connecting her suite to the rest of the facility, just one wooden door outside her hallway enroute to the bathroom. _I haven't even tried the pool or spa because of those guards,_ Delia mused to herself, _What kind of service is __**that**__?_

How she wished her son and future daughter-in-law were here. Her talented trainers would show these penny-ante thugs a thing or two about how to fight with your Pokémon. Barring that, she would gladly settle for her partner Mimey. The self-defense courses every single woman should take had focused on working with her Pokémon partner. Without him, Delia was all too aware of how relatively vulnerable she was.

Well, there was nothing for it. Neither Ash nor Misty had arrived yet and Delia had finally found a way out herself. All she needed was the opportunity, and tonight she should have that.

As casually as she could, Delia turned her head from the droning television to peer out the glass double doors. The clear sky allowed the full moon to shimmer brightly off the pool's glassy surface. The man she'd nicknamed Private Guard stepped into view across the manicured plot, right on time according to her watch. She'd given him the moniker because he seemed the most nervous about her privacy; he never really stared right back at her like the others but only checked quickly to make sure she hadn't disappeared into thin air.

Which was precisely what she hoped to do. Delia felt a rush of pleasure as the guard, seeing she was indeed still there, turned his attention back to the jungle surrounding the suite as he ambled along his patrol route. Even better, Private Guard's shadow fell sharply back toward Delia's prison. At that angle, Delia's own shadow shouldn't give her away when she was loose. Private Guard moved out of sight around the corner. She had perhaps thirty seconds before the man made it to the other side of the wall and to her bedroom window.

It was now or never. Delia threw off the covers, revealing the simple black t-shirt and matching jeans she'd selected. The outfit resembled the guards' uniforms enough for her to get by. From a distance. In the moonlight's dimness. Or so Delia desperately hoped.

Her sneakers combined with the television's noise and distance to cover Delia's run to the closet from the guard just outside her suite. One spare pillow placed on the bed to be her legs, another atop it to form her torso, and the blankets thrown back over it all. With the TV providing the only light in the room, the classic movie disguise of Delia slumped into bed and dozing off before the boob tube was complete. Just as she'd fooled Private Guard with for two weeks now anyway. Delia fluffed the pillows a bit, fussing to try and get a more believable human shape under the covers.

Private Guard's flashlight gleamed off the side of the house a split second before streaming in the window. Delia recoiled instinctively away, flattening herself against the window frame. The probing beam roved over the shape in the bed, laying kitty-corner to the guard's position. Delia held her breath, along with the rest of her body, stock-still.

Satisfied, Private Guard withdrew and resumed his patrol. Sighing, Delia tried to push her hammering heart back inside her ribcage where it belonged. Good thing the bed's bulky headboard always kept him from noticing the sleeping figure didn't have a head itself. Nerves restored, Delia peeled herself off the wall. She didn't head for the bathroom; she'd never fit down the shower drain or (yuck!) the sewer pipes.

The chimney, on the other hand…

Delia had spent most of the last two weeks chipping, bending, and cursing in a very unladylike fashion at the chimney's metal flue every night. Yesterday she'd finally pried one side loose from the surrounding brick and pushed it back on itself, up the chimney, enough to try squeezing in. To her chagrin, her hips had barely made it. But fit they had, so Delia was convinced that the old brick chimney's rough mortar would provide enough purchase for her to climb up, up, and away. Exhausted from hours spent removing the flue and morning already near, she'd elected to recover that day and flee the following night.

Delia stepped around the bed's headboard and to the chimney directly behind it. Tucked between the glass doors and the window, the chimney was invisible to anyone not actually in the suite with her. And so would she be once she got in. As she pulled four kerchiefs from her pocket, the television caught her eye. The late movie show was playing the prison movie classic, _"The Great Escape"_, dubbed in Spanish. Figures.

The last detail of her plan laid in the kerchiefs. She tied them in pairs, one atop another in each set, across her mouth and just above her eyes. She hoped that would be enough to keep the thick chimney dust from choking or blinding her during the ascent.

Then, with nothing left to do but try, she stuck her arms up the square chimney flue. Her torso followed; that firm, girlish bosom she was normally so proud of made it tough to breathe in the tight confines but at least it was pliable. The hard bone that underlaid her hips and thighs was not. Her own width kept her from doing more than just standing in the chimney at first. She couldn't wiggle her legs more than a fraction of an inch; couldn't get enough purchase.

Soon she discovered she could brace her thighs quite well. Using her legs as a stop to prevent slipping back down, Delia began slowly, painfully pulling herself up the shaft using primarily her arms. At least the kerchiefs were doing their job; she was huffing and puffing but her lungs weren't collapsing. The older woman did her best to focus on the small square of light above; her freedom if she could make it just a few more feet, just a few more…

As she got closer, she got more eager. Pushing through the pain, Delia's fingertips caught on the lip of the chimney's flue. A fresh breeze caught on the lip too and wafted down the shaft around her. She stifled her urge to take a deep breath of that fresh air and coughed on her dust-laden kerchief instead. Delia had to stifle that too. If the guards heard the noise and caught her stuck in the chimney, she'd die of embarrassment. Done swallowing her cough as best she could, she froze to listen for signs of alarm.

The only sounds reaching her ears were those of a normal jungle night. Delia inched herself up just enough to peek over the chimney's edge at the grounds below. Her escape route was, after all, on a corner of the outside wall. She had a great view of Private Guard making another trip around the pool. The older woman forced herself to hang on in the chimney until he'd made it all the way around this side of the building, disappearing behind a corner.

Stiff and sore, Delia could finally pull herself up onto the chimney's sill. She took a second to tug the kerchiefs off and wipe her face and hair with their inside edges. Then she ditched the kerchiefs back down the chimney.

Her lips pulled down into a sharp frown as Delia realized moonlight reflected wonderfully off the bright white tiles coating the roof. Her black outfit had been intended to help her blend in, not make her stand out like she was waltzing across Antarctica. Well, she certainly wasn't going back down for a change of clothes. And on the other hand, the building was much, much smaller than she'd expected. Delia now knew she'd been stuck in one half of a private villa. Instead of sneaking across some huge hotel, all she had to do was slink over to the other side, wait for Private Guard to come around to this one, and get off the single-story roof to terra firma. She'd blend in well once she reached the jungle's shadows. Gingerly, she stepped onto the roof tiles.

The clay terra cotta tiles crackled loudly against each other under her weight.

Just as the side door directly kitty-corner to her opened. The female guard stepping through looked up instantly at the sharp sound. For a second both women froze as their brains registered what they were seeing.

But only for a second. Even as the guard reached for her belt and yelled, "Go, Ariados!", Delia was off and running across the rooftop. Behind her, the thrown Pokéball landed on the roof and released its charge before rolling right back off. Ahead of her, Delia saw the building turn ninety degrees. She pelted toward the gap between her side and that one, throwing herself into a flying leap across in hopes of slowing her Pokémon pursuer down.

She didn't. It was an easier leap for the poison spider Pokémon to make than for her. Ariados nearly landed on Delia, brushing her legs with its own. She yelped at the creepy contact and turned, running in the opposite direction. Ariados paused at a distant cry of, "Spider Web, now!" Responding quickly, Ariados shot a thick stream of silk from the spinnerets beneath its jaws, aiming between the rooftop and the next chimney's flue.

Right in Delia's headlong path. She ran smack into the spider's web even as it formed. The large Pokémon quickly followed its projectile, scuttling up, over and around Delia, more silk flowing from the spinnerets on Ariados' rear to trap her securely. Delia struggled and even tried to smack Ariados away; but the skilled spider deftly avoided the human's attack even as she finished spinning her web.

Caught and trussed like a Beautifly, Delia could only gasp for breath and inwardly curse her luck as Ariados' owner was joined by another female in peering up at her from the manicured lawn. Both were perhaps a decade junior to Delia in age. She recognized the rank of General in Lawrence's Army from the unique cut of the uniforms adorning their sleek, athletic curves. Yet she didn't recognize the women themselves. It had been a different girl and her guy partner who'd last had those suits when she was captured. This blonde was evidently a big Star Wars fan, as her hair was done up in absolutely gigantic Princess Leia/ox horn buns. The silver-haired minx next to her preferred a short, sharp-edged, modern style.

Convinced the trouble was over, Fake Leia called casually to her Pokémon. "Good girl, Ariados. You've caught a real prize this time. Get her down here; gently, please." Ariados chirped back an affirmative in a high-pitched, cuddly voice at odds with her menacing arachnid looks. Within seconds Ariados had secreted enough silk solvent to pry Delia free of the roof. Delia's arms were still bound, but not her legs, which allowed Delia to stand on her own as Ariados lowered her gently off the rooftop.

Ms. Silver Hair turned on her flashlight to study Delia closely through Ariados' bindings. Shortly she remarked to Fake Leia, "Unharmed, but not exactly presentable. Back to her suite for a quick shower. And we'll have to stand outside her door."

"Yes, she did ruin that outfit," Fake Leia agreed as she turned to address Delia. Continuing her lazily casual tone, the blonde added, "It was just your bad luck that we came to invite you to dinner tonight. Nice trick with the pillows. Too bad those roof tiles are so noisy, huh?"

Not feeling in the mood to offer a polite response, Delia opted for saying nothing. Instead she considered pushing past the girls to make a run for it anyway. Sensing Delia's sudden tension, Silver Hair called out her Espeon to join Fake Leia's Ariados at encircling her. Delia could only shrug as the younger women marched her back to her prison. Silver Hair made a stay-put motion with her arm to Private Guard in the background. "I'll deal with you shortly," she promised him, making the grown man's knees shake.

Once back inside the bedroom, Silver Hair smirked as she pointed toward the closet. "Pick out something nice that won't show your age too much, Grandma," she commanded Delia, "You'll be dining with Mr. Talbot himself."

"Grandma, huh?" Delia took a couple of firm steps over to face her. She was pleased that the younger woman had to tip her head back slightly to meet her gaze directly. Delia snapped, "Put away that Espeon, little girl, and we'll see who gets a spanking."

Silver Hair's eyebrows arched, but Espeon stayed put.

The blonde admonished, "Show some respect, Oakley. Underestimate her and she'll give us the slip just like the others. Even you wouldn't get off the hook for that one." Oakley shrugged and pursed her lips, but she backed up one step anyway. Past Oakley's arm, pointing firmly at the closet again, Delia could see Fake Leia peering up the chimney. The blonde's voice lost some of her nonchalance in place of a note of newfound respect when she continued, "Wow, you really went up this thing. Very impressive."

Oakley snorted, "Nothing we couldn't do, Annie."

Delia glared as she moved to the closet. Raising her bound arms, she reminded, "What about this?" Annie dismissed the trouble with a lazy wave of her own arm, assuring Delia, "The web's water-soluble." Delia had enough movement at her elbows to pick out a loose, long-sleeved purple blouse and matching floor-length skirt. The sleeves would hide the many bruises and scrapes now coating her arms from climbing the chimney. And maybe let her slip something up them during dinner for another escape attempt later.

A short shower later and Delia had to admit she felt better. She eschewed makeup and a formal hairdo for just retying the short bun. Maybe, if her luck changed, she could let her long hair down as part of a disguise during an escape. The constant thoughts of earning freedom cheered Delia up greatly as Annie and Oakley led her out of her prison.

In the distance, the warm lights of the hotel's main building gleamed through the jungle. Fully-lit, stone-paved paths wound tastefully through the jungle all around her. Their charm was spoiled by the many Pokémon-armed guards patrolling each and every path, although none of them had Lawrence's Army uniforms on. They seemed to be regular hotel staff to her.

Oakley leaned close to her ear, whispering, "They don't speak Japanese any more than you speak Spanish. But they'll understand me; talk to them anyway and I'll tell them you're not in the witness protection program. We just discovered you're really the Shining Path terrorist they've been looking for. Know the meaning of the term 'firing squad'?"

Without her passport or any other way to prove her real identity, Delia had no choice but to take Oakley at face value. Despite Oakley's threat, Lawrence's Army didn't take any chances. Espeon and Ariados stayed out to help the women guard the fuming Delia all the way to the main building's back entrance. The hotel guards merely nodded politely to the women as they passed.

Once inside, the Pokémon were recalled and Delia was quickly ushered into a large, private dining hall. A sumptuous meal was already set before the gentle candlelight filling the elegant room. Only four places were set, however, at the far end of the long, rectangular table. The sole occupant of the room awaited his guests there. Oakley and Annie prodded her that way, exchanging nods with the Army guards who closed the doors and shut themselves outside.

As the three women approached, their host rose to meet them. He had to prop himself up on the table with both hands to do so, but he managed. "Mrs. Ketchum," he greeted warmly, "A pleasure to see you again. It's been far too long. I apologize that my business dealings consume so much of my time; otherwise I would've greatly enjoyed keeping you company at my villa."

The voice, soft and smooth as silk, was strong. The painfully thin frame, long and tall like a scarecrow, was not. Bone-white hair still clung in a tenacious ring around his balding dome; a trio of backwards-pointing spikes lay at both temples. Blue eyes too young and strong for the skeletal face and pencil-thin eyebrows surrounding them studied her intently as Delia approached.

In a genteel fashion, Sir Lawrence Talbot the 3rd gestured to the seat at his left hand. As Delia moved to take it, he moved to pick up her hand and kiss it. She yanked her limb free before his lips made contact.

Wheezing slightly from the effort, Lawrence III let the snub slide. His next movements indicated his desire to pull out Delia's chair for her. Oakley, with surprising tenderness, moved quickly to intercept him. "Allow me," she said, then threw in a soft kiss to Lawerence III's dry, sunken cheek. Smiling quietly, Lawrence III retook his own seat as Oakley deigned to assist Delia in sitting. At Lawrence III's gesture, Oakley took the seat at his right hand afterwards, opposite to Delia. Annie settled into the seat next to Delia, watching her prisoner closely beneath her casual facade.

Nodding slightly at Annie, Lawrence III addressed Delia, "Forgive the rather close accompaniment; I'd have preferred a more informal dining experience. But I understand you've made a fair spot of trouble for my employees here. So you'll understand if I require their presence, hmm?"

Delia glared at him from under her brown bangs, saying nothing.

Lawrence III scoffed lightly, stuffing his napkin into his suit's collar as he did so, "Such venom. I'm surprised at you, Mrs. Ketchum. Have I not treated you well? Not many people of your acquaintance can afford a simple room in the luxurious Inkaterra Hotel, much less a private villa. Far fewer, ah, indentured guests enjoy such comfort. Not to mention this private dining experience. There's no reason not to be civilized about this."

With quiet anger, Delia responded, "There's every reason. You've trapped me as bait for my son. You've made no bones about your hatred of him in the past. I don't know what your plan is, but you can't imagine what I'll do to you before I let you harm a hair on his head."

For a second Lawrence III's eyes widened with shock at her calm ferocity. He tried to play it off by casually inclining his head toward Oakley, adding candidly, "My, my, we seem to have pushed somebody's buttons." Oakley sneered at Delia, plainly wishing the older woman would make a physical move and give her the excuse right here. Annie watched the drama with outward calm but her tense muscles were ready for anything that might happen.

Regaining his composure, Lawrence III reached for the main course. Oakley beat him to it again, cutting the Tepig ham and serving onto Lawrence III's plate, while her partner kept watch over Delia. Nodding thanks to his lover, Lawrence III addressed Delia once more. "Hatred, you say, Mrs. Ketchum. For your son. Yes, that would be the correct word, I must confess. Perhaps you'll understand if you knew the background of it, hmm? Has your boy never thrilled you with the tale?"

Delia snapped back, "Are you so self-involved that you really think I would care?"

Lawrence III sighed heavily as he turned to stare into the candelabra adorning the table. "I had so hoped to make your last days pleasant, Mrs. Ketchum. I came so close too. Just twenty-four hours to go; precisely. The least you could do in return was enjoy this pleasant dinner."

A bolt of fear pierced Delia's anger at his words. She trembled slightly, still staring at Lawrence III as he continued absently, "Ah, well. Perhaps you should hope that your boy does not appear on time, madam. That will provide you with a stay of execution. Then again, getting the deed done may ultimately be preferable to languishing under an indefinite sentence."

Her hands were trembling anew; but with the sure knowledge she had nothing to lose replacing her earlier fear. "You coward," Delia spat as she angrily shoved her plate away with one hand-and slipped the knife, backwards, up her sleeve with the other. Oakley started to her feet at Delia's violence, but Lawrence III's grip just as quickly stopped her. Oakley was stuck half-standing, glaring. Annie stiffened visibly into battle-readiness.

Delia had eyes only for Lawrence III, who still stared into the candlelight despite her and Oakley's movements. Without need to fake another outburst to cover palming the knife, Delia's anger cooled into a glacial calm cold enough to burn as she said, "You can't even meet my eyes. You won't dare face my son alone anymore than you'll execute me with your own hands. That's why you hide behind your army, brave Sir Talbot. But my son is a real man. You'll get what you've bargained for; I know you won't be able to handle it. I just hope I'm there to see it."

Lawrence III let go of Oakley to rest his chin on his interlocked fingers before him. The only visible evidence of his own building rage was the white-knuckled grip of each hand against the other. In a very low, very deadly voice, Lawrence III wondered, "Coward? Coward, you say, Mrs. Ketchum?"

The confrontation was suddenly broken by a loud electronic beeping coming from Lawrence III's jacket pocket. Simultaneously he lost himself to a wretched, hacking cough; Oakley finally found her feet at last. "Get her away from me, Sis. Now," Oakley barked. As Annie firmly pulled Delia out of her chair and away, Oakley shut off the medical alarm. Then she retrieved an oxygen tank and mask cleverly hidden nearby for just such an occasion.

Annie stopped only briefly at the door, touching Delia lightly on the elbow. Smiling sweetly, she asked, "The knife, please." Her warmth was met only with a disappointed snort as Delia forked over the silverware, handle-first. Then both women left Oakley to her patient.

Oakley turned an admonishing glare on her lover as she checked his pulse. "You know better than to get so worked up," she reminded forcefully, "Don't forget that Ketchum isn't your true focus. Without you, the main project will fall apart. Are you going to let this low-born family send your fortune up in smoke again?" She prepared an injection to help calm Lawrence III's racing heart next.

Leaning heavily into his seat, Lawrence III found the strength to pat her arm and smile reassuringly behind his oxygen mask. "Never fear, my love," he rasped slowly, "Our reward will come, I swear it." The beautiful woman favored him with a truly dazzling smile at the thought of all that money and power coming their way. Soon.

As evening drew dusky wings over Viridian City's Columbo International Airport, the huge transport plane _Fallen Angel_ taxied down the runway in preparation for takeoff. Within the vehicle's guts, Misty used her broken English to politely refuse a crew member's offer to let her sit at the tiny passenger compartment's window. This would be her first flight since developing her full-fledged teleport sickness. She already knew, to her great relief, that the variant of motion sickness was not triggered by being on a boat; even in rough waters. Despite that and her new anti-sickness prescription, Misty wasn't taking any chances. The American quickly got the problem when she showed him the bottle, pointing to one of his own mates popping his identical pills.

Ash sat next to her despite clearly longing to see out the window. It was hard to say who was fidgeting more; the young trainer or Pikachu (in accordance with airline takeoff/landing regulations) in his Pokéball at Ash's waist. Misty could feel Togetic squirming in his Pokéball against her side too.

Rudy, looking calm and composed, was across the aisle directly beside her. His command of English seemed excellent to her; Rudy was winning over those around him with a warm, friendly conversation and winning smile. His glances at her were polite, but she couldn't help noticing that Rudy avoided Ash's gaze whenever Rudy checked on Giovanni in the row ahead of them. But then again Ash was also desperate to avoid locking eyes with Rudy too as his own curious gaze studied the workhorse plane's visible ribs, cables, and other guts.

Add in Giovanni and Misty's group filled up what few spare seats the transport plane had to offer. Giovanni also seemed to possess a fine grasp of the Americans' tongue but his clipped responses in it made them leave him to his stony silence. That fact didn't surprise Misty. Ever since Giovanni had clarified the boys' relationship to each other, all of the men had lapsed into painfully polite language during the quick planning session for smuggling themselves out of the country.

Despite her language barrier, Misty had little trouble identifying the pilot's PA announcement for an impending takeoff. Soon everyone felt the familiar rush of adrenaline and velocity as the plane threw itself bodily into thin air. Not long thereafter, the pilot let them know it was safe to unstrap and amuse themselves. Misty was greatly pleased to feel not a pinch of motion sickness at all of this.

As the crew unstrapped and began going about their business, Giovanni brushed past them and into the central aisle. Rudy was there to meet him. To Misty's surprise, Giovanni broke the ice first with a quiet request in Japanese, "We need someplace to talk." Rudy nodded his assent as Ash and Misty joined them. Just then the forward compartment's door slid open and the plane's owner stepped through.

Rachael "Rocket" Racer strode over to her guests with a warm smile lighting her angular face. The beautiful young speed demon might've been decked out in her dress clothes, but the breezy blouse and skirt combo didn't disguise her wiry strength or strong, confident movements. Behind her trailed her handsome boyfriend (and chief mechanic) Don Socket. Since he hadn't been needed for a interview before takeoff, Don was dressed comfortably in his well-worn mechanic's overalls and green sweater.

Pulling near, Rocket's smile dimmed slightly at the sight of Giovanni looming over her. "Now I recognize you. Giovanni Columbo! Fancy taking off from your own namesake airport just now," she observed in Japanese, "Or was it named after your mother?"

Resisting the urge to sigh, Giovanni remarked, "It was named after her."

"I'm not surprised," Rocket returned, "**She** was a very honorable trainer." Her polite smile suddenly contained a razor's blade matching the sharpness of her gaze, fixed to Giovanni's countenance for his response. Without matching her subtle malice, Giovanni replied with a thin smile, "Everyone makes mistakes, Ms. Racer. I wasn't the only Gym Leader hornswoggled by Team Rocket."

"Twice?" she snorted ever so slightly.

Now a touch of black humor did creep into Giovanni's tone when he replied, "Ironic that you're so interested in the goings-on of Team Rocket, Ms. Racer, considering your infamous nickname."

Misty realized that neither Ash nor Rudy had any intentions of getting their father off the hook. She stepped into the breach to defuse the situation herself. Offering her hand, she added, "Thanks again for letting us hitch a ride on such short notice, Ms. Racer. We can't tell you how much this means to us." Ash joined in with, "Here, here!" Rudy even threw in, "Rest assured that Interpol seconds Ms. Williams' sentiments. And may I add your Japanese is flawless?"

"It's nothing," Rocket waved away the compliment casually as she shook Misty's hand, "Granpop made me pick up a couple of languages; he had some good times abroad. A few of 'em involved Interpol, too! As for the ride, think nothing of it; I owe the agency a favor or two myself. Of course, the reverse is also true, Agent Silver, and I'll be collecting on those markers sooner or later!" She laughed and Don joined in. Misty had to giggle also, but the best her male companions could come up with were wan smiles.

Don, as eager to avoid confrontation as Misty, laid a hand on his lady's shoulder while suggesting, "Mr. Columbo wouldn't be here if it wasn't important, dear. Let's trust his famous companions to know what they're doing, okay?"

Rocket nodded gamely. Her friendly, generous nature restored, she laughed again as she took Ash's handshake this time. She added, "Famous companions indeed! I've followed the international Pokémon League circuit as long as I can remember; it's an honor to meet two of Japan's best."

Ash replied just as eagerly as she, "Now that's a real compliment, coming from you! I lost count of how many trophies I've seen you win over the years. You always run a great race, Rocket. Uh, I mean, Ms. Racer."

She waved the titles away, "Call me Rocket. Everybody does."

"Then it's Ash," he returned. His love chimed in, "And Misty!"

Rocket wondered, "So what brings a batch of famous trainers aboard my little plane, huh? Couldn't get tickets to the Andes Grand Road Rally? Did you know they're loaning us Peru's first national highway for that? It's gonna be a blast!"

Rudy interjected firmly, "Sorry for the interruption, but we have agency business to discuss." His stern gaze flickered across the cramped launch compartment and Rocket's crew still lingering there, who were trying not to let on how interested they were in the conversation. Even those who didn't speak Japanese. Rudy added in a much softer tone, "Is there somewhere private my team could access our equipment?"

Rocket's arched eyebrows caught Don's answering nod of confirmation. "I threw your stuff into the vehicle bay," he explained, "No time for anything else." Rocket seemed greatly pleased at the thought, clapping her hands to say, "Great! Any excuse to show off my baby! Oh, and Don's pride and joy, too." She led the way deeper into the aircraft, her charges falling in behind and Don bringing up the rear. Misty was surprised anew at how compact the plane's interior was for such a big, bulky aircraft. Giovanni and Don had to duck to keep from banging their heads on every hatchway.

But, she reminded herself, the plane wasn't built for carrying passengers. Instead it was designed around the vehicle storage bay that took up more than half the craft's length. Stepping into the bay, Misty's eyes roved briefly over the compartment. The entire back wall of the bay doubled as the retractable loading ramp. It was also the only wall free of carefully secured maintenance equipment, tools, fuel lines, and the dozens of other things necessary to support the primary purpose of the custom cargo plane.

Said primary purpose was the _Mach 8_, Rocket's custom racing car. Ash and Misty gasped. The car looked different in person than it did on television. Misty realized it had not been repaired from Rocket's last road rally yet. Although the _Mach 8_ had received a quick rinse, its gleaming white finish was still marred by stripes of ground-in dirt all around its wheel wells. Not to mention scratches, scrapes, and even traded paint from the roughhousing of the race disrupting its red racing stripes and circular '8' symbol.

Nevertheless, even strapped securely into the hold, the _Mach 8_'s trim yet distinctly hourglass shape looked ready to roar off the starting line and blaze into the winner's circle with the slightest brush on its gas pedal. Misty thought she knew where Don had gotten the inspiration for the _Mach 8_'s lines when the equally curvy Rocket moved next to her machine.

Rocket laid a hand on her mechanical friend and whispered, "Ain't she a beauty?" Ash was almost too stunned to agree. Misty oohed and aahed; even Giovanni looked mildly impressed.

Rudy only had eyes for a pile of luggage dumped on the floor. "Thank you for bringing our equipment aboard," his business-like tone let them know, "This will be perfect. Please close the door on your way out."

Rocket's ire immediately returned. "You say that like I haven't helped Interpol. Like I can't be trusted. And look who you're traveling with," her meaningful gaze fell on the still-silent Giovanni.

"No slight meant to you, Ms. Racer," Rudy interjected smoothly, "Inspector Detector swears by your fidelity. I owe him my life; I believe him. Please believe me when I say we've imposed enough by getting this ride from you. Once we touch down in Lima, we won't have to bother you again."

Rocket folded her arms in a stubborn move that reminded Misty strongly of Ash. She added, "I've heard that from the agency before. I always seem to get dragged in anyway; if I know what's going on I can help that much more."

"Ms. Racer, I've seen Detector's files. I apologize for how often your family racing business has been interrupted by my agency's work and thank you deeply, again, for your aid," Rudy explained, "You feel strongly about your family's business. So do I." A little wave of his hand indicated first Giovanni, then Ash with Misty, and finally himself. "Family business can be very touchy," Rudy reiterated carefully.

Rocket's slight widening of her eyes revealed she'd gotten the hint. She shared a communicating glance with Don. He inclined his head slightly in deference to her. Finally Rocket nodded; just once. "Yeah, I know that song," she admitted, "I'll be back in six minutes; my crew will need to start repairing the _Mach 8_. Make sure you've got it all ironed out by then." To the mutual thanks of Misty, Ash, and Rudy, the Americans left them sealed in the bay.

The Interpol agent, still trying to avoid his newfound brother's eyes, moved quickly to the trunks. A small smile graced his features at the first couple of things he pulled from within. "Your translators; already set for Spanish, Mr. Ketchum, Ms. Williams," he said, proffering one each to Ash and Misty. Ash, distracted by releasing Pikachu to stretch his legs for a minute, finally caught Rudy's gaze for the first time since boarding the plane. The contact reduced both men to a moment's frozen immobility.

With Togetic now released also, Misty took her translator and prepared to prod Ash into action. Before she could, Ash took a deep breath and began anyway. "What's the next step, Rudy?" he wondered as he took his translator, "We land in Lima, then what?"

Rudy started back to the here-and-now also. Slowly, he replied, "I think…I think I might prefer Agent Silver after all."

Firmly, Ash returned, "If Mom's life is on the line, I can't waste time in the middle of a Pokémon battle yelling for 'Agent Silver'. Like it or not, we're…we're family. We can at least call each other by name. Including you, Giovanni." Misty's chest swelled with pride at her man's mature, thoughtful actions, especially since she knew calling your father by his name had to feel weird anyway. But 'Father' or 'Dad' was just too close. For now.

She was surprised at the little half-grin on Rudy's face that appeared for a second. He admitted, "The agency's been my only family for a very long time now." Sobering, the agent spared a long, hard look at Giovanni. Giovanni returned it, his expression steadily inscrutable. Giving up, Rudy sighed heavily, "You're right…Ash. Let's get down to business. The trunks I brought aboard have some disguises for us. We'll look just like part of Rachael Racer's pit crew when we land in Lima. That's the only international airport in all of Peru; hopefully the disguise will slip us past any Lawrence's Army spies watching for you two."

Misty asked with sudden suspicion, "Hopefully?"

Rudy could only spread his hands in resignation. "There are few guarantees in this business, Misty. You rely on the intel you've got to make a plan and hope for the best. Much like a Pokémon match. The only guarantee I've got right now is that Lawrence III has laid a trap and he's expecting both of you to take the bait. He'll be watching at Lima, certainly."

Misty snorted and Ash shot her a glance; reminding her silently they had already checked Rudy's references before they'd left. She had agreed, however reluctantly, to follow Ash's lead and trust him. She was pleased, however, when Ash pointed out, "I've been wondering where this tip came from, anyway. How reliable is this, uh, intel?"

Finally Rudy smiled. "I may not have guarantees, but I've got quite a few advantages in this case. First, the tip came from a undercover agent inside Lawrence's Army. It led us to the Army operative in Japan who was supposed to give you a clue that would send you to Lake Titicaca. Second, a independent investigation after another objective immediately, albeit accidentally, confirmed that Mrs. Ketchum is not at that lake. We can skip right to Machu Picchu."

"Machu Picchu?" Misty repeated, "I've heard that name somewhere before…" Ash nodded agreement with her, but said, "Okay, but why there? Did you get it out of the goon Lawrence III tried to send after all?"

Their conversation actually cost their notice of a few seconds' break in Giovanni's control. Pikachu did notice, however, when Giovanni's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. "Machu Picchu," he whispered to himself so softly that only Pikachu could even hear it, "What a coincidence…"

Pikachu promptly began tugging on Ash's pant leg from his spot at his trainer's feet. Ash brushed Pikachu's arms away, eyes fixed on Rudy's face so he wouldn't miss anything as Rudy explained, "I'm not surprised you've heard of it; it's a famous Incan religious site. No, the Japan agent only had the false clue to Lake Titicaca. But getting off the path Lawrence III wants us on is also our advantage. So why Machu Picchu? Still another investigation trying to follow the paper trail financing Lawrence's Army did expose a front company of his. Tracing that back shows that Lawrence III's been putting some money into the Machu Picchu ruins for a couple of months now."

Ash broke in with, "Have you checked any volcanoes around there? The Hurricane-Maker set up on Sternbreak Island was right inside the volcano itself."

Rudy quickly reassured, "The Lake Titicaca team now has two tasks: They've already accomplished the first, which is pretending to be you following the false trail Lawrence III has set up. This should keep Lawrence III from moving Mrs. Ketchum long enough for us to find her."

Misty cut in, "You hope."

"We **all** hope," Rudy reminded her archly, "Second, they're investigating the local volcanoes, which are also the closest to Machu Picchu, just in case the recent data from them has been forged. But that's not likely for once. Peru is very active volcanically; many international studies constantly watch the sites. Even when they're erupting. Not even Lawrence III's bankbook could bribe that many people easily."

Feeling much better about the whole thing despite herself, Misty nodded and had to admit, "It does sound like Machu Picchu is the place to start. Any other ace in the hole we've got going for us?"

Rudy jabbed a thumb against his chest. "Me. And Giovanni. Lawrence III is not expecting or watching for us at all. Once we make it through customs at Lima, all of us will change disguises and catch a flight to Cuzco City. The train from there to Machu Picchu is the **only** non-foot land route to the ruins and its surrounding tourist village. Not even that new highway Ms. Racer mentioned connects there; just to Cuzco."

Ash wanted to know, "What's our new cover going to be?" Misty could feel her love's body tense with excitement next to her; he was getting into all this spy stuff. Not to mention finally getting closer to saving his mother.

Their nominal leader gave that quick little half-grin again. "Believe it or not, I'd decided on a father taking his three children on vacation before I'd arrived at your house." Ash and Misty couldn't help but add their own ironic grins to his at that. Giovanni was apparently unimpressed at this revelation. Ash admitted, "It does sound like a good bet. Instead of Misty and me as a couple, we might be camouflaged in the larger group."

"Exactly," Rudy continued, "If you both knew the local language, I'd prefer we all split up at Machu Picchu, but there you have it. So once we're at the village, you three stay low the first day. I'll make some local contacts, see what intel I can dig up, and we'll go from there."

Giovanni finally joined the discussion mildly, "Machu Picchu Village is not very large at all. I can easily establish a few contacts as well; we will find out what we need to know quickly once we arrive."

Rudy's good demeanor vanished in a challenging pose. "Don't ruin my efforts; we can't afford to work at cross purposes. I'll do the fieldwork; you stay out of sight. Remember you're just here for your muscle."

Giovanni shook his head slowly, "We can't afford to waste any time or resources."

The Interpol agent started to reply, but was cut off by Ash. Gritting his teeth, Ash nonetheless insisted, "Giovanni's right, Rudy. Remember we're trying to save my mom." Rudy relaxed visibly, admitting, "Yes. Yes, I can't blame you for that."

Ash continued, turning to his father, "Which reminds me of something else. My victory conditions for the Blackthorn City Gym Match. That I earned fair and square, I might add." Misty and Rudy joined in casting equally curious glances back and forth between their companions' faces at this.

Giovanni almost rolled his eyes, "You really want to do this now?"

A great surprise; Ash wasn't getting angry. He finally got it through his own thick head that strong-arming Giovanni was no use. He was trying a mellow approach. Calmly, earnestly, Ash stated, "Yes, if it means you don't get another chance to wheedle away from me. Keep a lid on most of it until Mom's safe, fine. All I want is this: Please, tell me why you could leave a woman-your wife-that you still care that much for, all these years later. I've got to know; the rest of my family deserves to know." The gentle nod of his head took in Misty, Pikachu, Togetic…and even Rudy. The Interpol agent's face went blank with surprise. Ash nodded to him, "Especially you, Rudy. Did he abandon you and your mother too?"

Rudy and Giovanni alike stopped cold; eerily similar masks of stone adorning their faces. Giovanni looked to the side, away from Ash's gaze, for a few seconds. Coming to a decision quickly, Giovanni then looked back squarely as he said, "The four of us need to get along for the sake of our mission. In that spirit, consider this a freebie: No; Rudy's mother and I separated by mutual agreement. In addition, I did not even meet the lady until nearly two years after I left Pallet Town. And yes, that makes you the older sibling by three years."

Muscles Ash had not realized were tensed to the snapping point relaxed all across his body. Rudy deflated visibly as well; unlike their father he still avoided Ash's eyes. Also unlike their father, a slight blush of angry embarrassment colored his cheeks over all this public fuss over such a private matter. As if everyone present wasn't family, Misty mused, noting herself as more than close enough.

Giovanni's sharp gaze didn't miss the release of all that pressure. He cocked an eyebrow in a resurgance of his dark brand of humor, continuing drolly, "We live in Japan, not China. There is no law restricting **anyone** to just one child. Besides, I don't see what you're complaining about. Doesn't every Pokémon Trainer live for adventure and intrigue? Would you rather I was just some unseen office wage-slave who never got home from his job in the city? Or an arrested adult embarking too late on his own childhood Trainer journey, as your friend Brock Harrison's father did? Either way, the absentee parent results would've been just the same for both of you…Ash."

The name sounded nearly as strange to their ears from his voice as it must've felt on his tongue. For a brief moment everyone, including the Pokémon, paused to study the weird sound ringing in their ears and wonder if titles wouldn't be better after all. Eventually all present silently rejected the notion. For once, they were of the same mind. As Rudy had said earlier, it was just something they would all have to get used to and it was time to start.

A little bit of Ash's usual hardheadedness showed through as he roused himself, "Thanks for the freebie and all that, but you still haven't answered my original question."

Giovanni, finally out of ways to stall, opened his mouth.

Rocket stepped back into the bay, announcing, "Time's up!"

What little good mood had spread among the troupe vanished instantly. Giovanni could only shrug helplessly at the unfortunate interruption guaranteeing there'd be no time to spin his yarn. Suspicion that Giovanni's attitude was a little false made Ash throw him a look so hard it should've speared Giovanni to the bulkhead. Any fight was postponed as the entire plane rolled sharply to one side. Rocket's sharp reflexes left her the only human standing next to Pikachu as the pilot's PA blared a command to strap in.

Yet even as the pilot issued her command, the plane righted itself for the moment. Rocket launched herself into the corridor; Giovanni and Rudy mere steps behind. Misty and Ash gave each other a quick check for damage before following, Pikachu and Togetic at their heels.

All aboard had ignored the pilot's request to stay put and were instead crowding the way to the cockpit. Rocket had to push her way through her pit crew. Misty's own crew took advantage of her path-clearing and squeezed into the hatch directly behind Rocket. Misty blinked at the calm, empty sky visible through the windows. Not even a light cloud covering obstructed her view of the Pacific Ocean thousands of feet below.

Rudy whispered a translation of Rocket's discussion with the pilot for their benefit. "It what?" the racer was demanding. The pilot pointed at the radar screen as she answered, "You can see it on the recording, boss! It came straight down from the stratosphere and buzzed us at mach five!"

"A meteor," Rocket said.

The pilot shook her head. "Meteors don't stop falling and keep pace directly under our fuselage for a minute. Or go back above our operational radar limit afterwards."

Rocket stopped letting her jaw hang open to ask the pilot, "Did you see it at all?"

The other woman could only shake her head sadly. "I only saw it on the radar; we were reacting purely on instruments."

Don quickly stepped into his area of expertise. "Are you sure the radar's functional?"

It was the copilot who answered, "Yes, sir, just confirmed the object's flight path with the commercial flight proceeding us to Lima. The object reentered their radar range from their aft vector, slowed and took a look at them also, then left on a heading of…there!"

All eyes turned to a distant, and disappointing, speck of bright green light far in the distance. The only thing that kept Misty from chalking it up as another star in the sky was its sweeping movement. The loops, the rolls, the twists all leading into one another even as the object disappeared into the distance… Misty glanced at Togetic on her shoulder. The movement reminded her strongly of her little friend's energetic, happy midair whirls for the sheer fun of flight.

The pilot was not so entranced. "I hate UFOs," she growled, "They think they're so funny."

The crowd dispersed. Giovanni doggedly kept to the public areas despite his continuing short responses to the crew; Rudy and Rocket keeping a perpetual eye on him and each other. Without another shot at a private conversation with him, the triangle of tension made it a very, very long twenty hours of flight to Lima for Ash and Misty.

Text, original characters, and events Copyright © 2011 Keith E. Kimball. This is a fan work and not for profit.

All other characters, events, and trademarks Copyright © their respective holders including but not limited to Nintendo Company Ltd., Tatsunoko Productions, GameFreak, The Pokémon Company, Shogakukan Production Inc., 4Kids Entertainment, etc.


	5. Chapter 4: Arrival & Mystery

At approximately six-thirty in the morning, two days later, the Morgan family caught the first bus to Machu Picchu from their elegant Inkaterra Hotel. Jessie had been astounded by how many tourists were coming and going from the area, even on the late hour train from Cuzco City. She'd expected the trip to be a lonely one, especially given the time. A porter had told her the total number of passengers could reach a thousand just in one day.

Another surprise had been the sight of armed guards all around their hotel. The desk clerk had proudly informed the Morgans that Peru had made great strides in civilization over the last thirty years, including wiping out the local branch of the Shining Path. The guards were a precaution against large, predatory jungle Pokémon, she was told. Jessie suspected the guards might also prove a good defense against more civilized attackers; whether branding themselves terrorist, Pokémon poacher, or merely criminal, as a bonus.

Jessie also felt her partial reassurance at this was why nobody at the travel agency office had mentioned this little tidbit about bodily harm.

Still, as a Pokémon League Gym Leader and well-armed herself, Jessie didn't flinch as she boarded the bus. Naturally, she grabbed the window seat for herself. James, fussing with his new camcorder, was next and then Meowth had the last seat in their row. The scratch cat considered sitting in Jessie's lap for a better view but rejected it. The last time he'd tried that, she'd made too many jokes about Meowth being her child for his dignity to withstand.

James was frowning at his camcorder; the viewscreen remained blank despite his every effort to bring it to life. "Didn't I charge this thing?" he muttered to himself, "Meowth, do you have the spare battery?" Meowth got the requested item out of his khaki jacket's upper pocket. His outfit matched James and Jessie's jungle gear well. Except Meowth had holes in his pith helmet to accommodate his ears and, as always, no pants.

Jessie turned an angry gaze from the other buses loading up outside her window to snap, "Why are you fooling with that? It's too dark to film anything yet!" James was shocked at her irritability for a second, but he quickly recognized why she was so uptight. Smiling reassuringly, he gently added, "We're almost there, dear. Just relax. I'll be ready to document anything we need to by the time the sun comes up."

Reassured despite herself, Jessie checked her Pokénav yet again. After crossing an ocean and a country to get here, she was finally drawing close to her mysterious destination. She smiled, grim and tight. She would get her answers, oh yes.

The tour service had organized its charges by language group; as the last one boarded the bus the pretty young hostess began her spiel in fluent Japanese. "Good morning, everyone!" she chirped, "Welcome to the Hiram Bingham tour of Machu Picchu!"

Pausing for some happy greetings, despite the early hour, the girl sporting the nametag 'Rosa' continued just as cheerfully, "We're starting up the switchback road to the ruins itself. I hope you've got your cameras ready, because you never know what sort of Pokémon you might see in the jungle. In just twenty minutes or so, we'll be at the ruins. Let me tell you a little bit of history about our world-famous site."

Jessie tuned out the boring details, staring out the window into darkness instead. Only the fact that they were so close to the front let her catch some jungle via the headlights. The hostess hadn't been kidding when she'd said the road was a switchback up the mountain. The ruined city, named the same as the mountain itself, was directly atop the sheer rise. Thick jungle clinging tenaciously to the steep mountainside cut off any view of the ruins unless you were directly outside the gates or on a higher mountain surrounding them.

Her husband's movements reclaimed her attention; James was raising his hand to interrupt the hostess with a correction. "Excuse me, miss, I don't mean to intrude," he said with false modesty, "But I do believe I've spotted an error. Shouldn't Machu Picchu have just one letter 'c' in the second word, instead of two?"

Rosa's polite response included a bit of a grin; looked like she got this one a lot. "The two-c word in the Quechua language means 'mountain', sir, not a Pokémon." Her arm moved to point to the Hiram Bingham's company logo emblazoned on the bus' headboard above her. The circular drawing did indeed depict a happy specimen of the Pichu species surrounded by Inti the sun god and the mountains of Peru. Rosa continued, "Of course, the irony wasn't lost on Machu Picchu's founders when the local Pokémon made such a similar noise. This entire evolutionary line is a major factor in ancient Incan culture because of it."

"Oh," was all James could say, "Well, ah, thank you for clearing that up, miss."

Jessie turned her attention back to the window. And immediately spied something that made her gasp. "Look at that, James!" she tugged on his arm, "There's a bunch of Weepinbell hanging from that tree branch! How did local Pokémon get here?"

Her husband, his ego wishing for a quick repair after questioning the hostess, went into lecture mode. "Really, Jessie," he teased, "Don't you know the question should be, 'How did the ancestral Bellsprout get to Japan from South America?' Many species we're familiar with have their origins over here. Lotads and Sandiles got their start locally too."

Meowth chimed in, _"Don't fergit, Jimmy, it ain't just South America. Some guys come from Africa, like Hippopotas-uses and Girafarigs."_

"Keep quiet, Meowth!" Jessie snapped. But it was too late. Every head on the bus turned to inspect a Pokémon with the power of human speech. Meowth, accustomed to the sudden burst of attention, grinned and played it for laughs. He made a show of wondering, _"What? Have I gots sometin' caught in my teeth?"_

"Madre dios," Rosa whispered, "Speech would've made you a very big hit back when Machu Picchu was a religious site, my little Pokéfriend."

Meowth preened, _"Well, o' course! Why worship a buncha runty electric mouses when ya gots a first-rate cat?"_

The hostess had to laugh despite herself. Still grinning, she resumed her tour spiel. "As I was saying, please forgive any inconvenience caused by our preparation for the Noche del Maullar celebration tonight. Speaking of translations, that Spanish phrase is rendered roughly as 'The Night of The Mew.'"

That yanked Jessie's attention back to Rosa. Her mother's final mission had been a search for Mew. Eagerly, Jessie cut in, "Night of The Mew? Please, miss, tell us all about this celebration! When did it start?"

Pleased by Jessie's enthusiasm, Rosa swelled with genuine national pride. She explained, "No one knows exactly when the Noche del Maullar was invented. The Incas had no writing system at all and no records because of it. But they performed this religious ceremony, along with many others, for the Spanish conquistadors that arrived here. Their religion disappeared, along with all pure-blood Incas, during the conquest that followed. It was the Spanish records that allowed for the revival of Incan ceremonies for our education and enlightenment."

Jessie slumped back into her seat, crestfallen. She'd been sure there was more to it than that.

Rosa noticed Jessie's deflation and searched her memory. "Umm, I think the Noche del Maullar itself was revived about thirty-three, thirty-four years ago."

That galvanized Jessie back into action. She shared a wide-eyed, wordless stare with James. To her relief, she saw her own thoughts reflected in his eyes. That had been when Jane had disappeared. It was all really too much to be a coincidence in Jessie's mind; Giovanni must have timed his message's arrival to them appropriately. James' eyes were quickly glazed with a note of caution, however, as Rosa continued.

"Within the city of Machu Picchu lies the Intihuatana, the Hitching Post of the Sun. According to the legend, long ago the Pokémon Mew won a contest against Inti the sun god. She began each day by tying Inti between Machu Picchu and the neighboring mountain of Huayna Picchu; showering the people with Mew's blessing. Then, every evening Mew returned to bring the people and Inti both a restful night by releasing Inti from his fetters. Inti, too honorable to go back on his word, permitted this grudgingly."

"_Dat's some story dere, miss, "_ Meowth piped up, _"But not even Mew's __**dat**__ powerful. An' I should know; she's a purr-sonal friend o' mine. But tell me dis. Da Incas gots dere daylight n' all; but what's Mew's angle? An what's wit da Pichus, anyways?"_

The hostess' laugh said she doubted Meowth knew any legendary Pokémon, but she forged on pleasantly enough, "All Mew asked was that the people and Pokémon of Peru join her in peaceful cooperation between all. She even tried to gather Inti's fellow dieties in this new society. When it came to us human beings, Pichus were the facilitators, the translators, of this agreement."

James butted in with a critical comment this time, "I doubt a humanitarian benefactor like Mew approved of the whole human sacrifice angle."

Rosa was quick to point out, "You've just foretold the end of the legend yourself, sir. When the tribes of Inca turned to other Pokémon, such as the bloodthirsty Rayquaza, to lead them and went to such barbaric war with each other as a result, Mew considered the agreement dissolved. She released Inti from his obligation; the sun began to wander as he willed. That was when the fierce rainy seasons began. Even the other worshipped Pokémon eventually turned their backs on the people, one by one, because of Inti's abandonment. The Noche del Maullar is an annual attempt to win Mew's, and then Inti's, hearts back. Oh, have no fear, everyone; the tourist season is also the dry season. Noche del Maullar starts tonight at ten and the weather will be gorgeous as always; guaranteed."

If James and Meowth looked pleased at catching the special celebration, Jessie was nearly ecstatic. Mindful of speaking quietly, she ignored the hostess' further history recital to ask her loved one, "Did you hear her, James? Thirty-five years ago! That's when Mom disappeared! It can't be a coincidence!"

To her surprise, James turned to gently clench her shoulders and force her to look into his sorrowful eyes. "Jessie, my love," he whispered, "You do realize we are here to find her grave…don't you?" Her wide, pleading eyes almost kept him from continuing. Almost. Putting a bit of steel into his voice, he reminded, "The rest of her team was found just a few mountaintops away, yes. But the searchers were barely able to excavate their bodies from the avalanche that claimed them. They just gave up on finding hers."

Hope and fear warred across Jessie's face, forcing her eyes to well up and lips to tremble as she refuted him with, "She could've escaped that avalanche. She was Team Rocket's best agent, ever! She could've come here and…"

"And what?" James broke in as gently as he could, "Love, you know that if she had survived, your mother would've stopped at nothing to come back to Team Rocket. To come back to you."

Her hopes dying almost as quickly as they had formed, Jessie reminded herself they were in public. Fortunately, most of the tour group was listening to Rosa and missed how Jessie straightened, wiped a few tears from her cheeks, and stared steadfastly out the window for the rest of the ride. She ignored the many types of wild Pokémon that skittered, flew, and leapt through the awakening brush before her. James and Meowth let her be.

By the time the bus passed the Machu Picchu Sanctuary Lodge, the one and only hotel atop the mountain and mere meters from the ruins' gates, Jessie had recovered her equilibrium enough to enjoy the wild splendor around her a little. The remainder of her family was positively entranced by the brilliant dawn breaking over the lush mountaintop. "Ooo, my goodness," James gushed, "so many Pokémon I've never even heard of before! My Pokédex is going to short out from the effort of identifying all these creatures for me!"

Jessie had to agree, "It really brings home how big the world is, doesn't it?"

James added, "And how little we've seen, despite all our travels."

Then the stark beauty of Machu Picchu itself appeared before them. The Morgans were surprised to see the terrain wasn't all flat at the very top of the mountain. Terraces, courtyards, and staircases had been carved out of the mountain in tiers. Lines of half-gone walls laid out the lost homes, temples, and chambers of the sprawling ancient necropolis. And while the Incas did not have true writing or even hieroglyphs, they did have art. Every piece of architecture still standing had beautiful carvings etched into its surface.

And everywhere, as befit the name of the site, there were Pichus. Real ones sat right next to statues of their ancestors carved centuries ago, looking like twins save their coloration. There were quite a few of their next evolutionary step, Pikachus, mixed into the crowd as well as myriad small Pokémon such as Chatot and Rattata. All of the Pokémon of Machu Picchu seemed just at home with the humans milling around their ruins as each other. "Hmm," James observed, "looks like a nice little slice of Poképaradise. No big predator Pokémon in sight."

Shortly the bus stopped and the Morgans followed their hostess, along with the rest of the group, up to the main gate. The only obvious concession to modern times, the metal scan booths were guarded by stern-yet-polite security forces. Rosa chirped, "Remember, everyone! Machu Picchu is at the center of a Historical Sanctuary Zone that stretches for hundreds of kilometers around, including the village below. Please do not try to capture any wild Pokémon or take any interesting artifacts home with you. You can purchase your souvenirs back at the village, okay?" She reinforced her point by literally pointing to the scan booths, whose x-rays would soon show the truth about anybody entering or leaving.

If they used the main gate, anyway. Although only a narrow ribbon of land surrounding the gate connected the ruins to the rest of the mountaintop, it certainly looked better to Jessie than the sheer three-hundred foot drop-offs surrounding the rest of Machu Picchu. Especially since the ruins were well above the natural tree line. The only full-fledged trees atop the mountain were artificially planted and expensively maintained around the Sanctuary Lodge behind her. The thick vegetation along the sides of Machu Picchu, although natural, certainly didn't provide anything sturdy to climb, grab for, or land on if she fell overboard.

Rosa paused before the scan booths, considering. After waving her first charges through, she sidled up to the Morgans. "Hey, if you're up to it, let's bend the rules just a teeny-tiny bit," she offered quietly, "The Sanctuary Zone doesn't normally permit trained Pokémon, outside their Pokéballs anyway, inside the ruins. They harass the wild Pokémon. But if you promise to behave, you cute little Meowth, I could use a hand with all these tour speeches I've got. Okay?"

Meowth muttered, _"Woik? On my vacation? Furgit ' bout it."_

The girl twisted her hands in distress, "Oh, then I'm sorry; you'll have to be in your Pokéball." James, not wanting Meowth to miss out on whatever they might find, remarked, "No problem, miss." He reached for the required Pokéball on his belt.

It wasn't there, of course. A quick and frantic search failed to turn it up and made Jessie remark crossly, "Didn't you pick it up back at the bar, James?"

"It was delivered to you," James responded in kind, "Don't you know where it is?"

A search of her outfit's many pockets failed to turn up any unoccupied Pokéballs either, of course. James sighed, "Oh, dear, I do recall leaving it there, now." Meowth, pleased that James had not seen him throw it away, decided some work was the lesser of two evils next to his humans searching for that blasted Pokéball when they got back home. He pretended to think about it briefly. _"Aw, awright, since you're so pretty, toots, I'll do it-just fer ya."_

His charm fooled the hostess, who let them into Machu Picchu next. Once her entire group was through the scanners, Rosa laid down the rules. Those who wanted to, including her erstwhile conscription Meowth, could take the guided tour now. The rest could wander at their leisure for an hour and then take the second tour if they wished. Since she mentioned that Meowth would only have to serve in the first tour, most of the group chose that one for the sheer uniqueness of its cohost.

Jessie nodded and started away with the rest of those who were skipping the tour anyway. She was already holding the Pokénav up to her face, checking it constantly. James restrained her with a gentle grip on her elbow. Jessie pulled herself free, reminding him angrily, "We're so close!"

"Meowth will never forgive us if we go on without him," James reminded her in turn, "What's one more little hour, my love?" Jessie chewed on her bottom lip, considering. James sweetened the deal by pointing out, "Besides, we might learn something from the tour about your mother, hmm?" That did it. Grudgingly, Jessie turned back to the tour, James following close behind.

To the couple's mutual joy, it wasn't long before the tour wound its way right toward where Jessie wanted to go anyway. The tour group stepped into Machu Picchu's mammoth Central Plaza. As Rosa had warned earlier, the quiet morning spreading over the ruins was spoiled somewhat by a large group of technicians. They were setting up folding chairs and even stringing electric lights all around the natural amphitheater. Their hostess lead everyone through the chaos, apologizing profusely for the distraction, to the main attraction at the far end. Which lay dead center of the bulls-eye coordinates on Jessie's Pokénav.

Meowth, peering intently at the cue cards Rosa had provided, cleared his throat. _"Dis here is da Intihuatana, or in modern language, 'Tie the Sun'. It's one of da oldest known sundials on de Eoith. N' one o' da biggest too."_ Meowth paused at an insistent chirping from a nearby Pichu. _"Hey,"_ he yelled at his heckler, _"Whaddya mean, I gots an accent? Let's see ya do dis hostin' gig better n' me, den, Squeaky!"_

The first Raichu that Jessie could recall at Machu Picchu stepped in out of nowhere. Raichu cuffed not Meowth but the impudent young Pichu atop the head. The hostess said to all, "Thank you, Raichu. As you can see, it takes mutual cooperation between human and Pokémon to maintain our peaceful coexistence at Machu Picchu. Please return tonight for the Noche del Maullar festival. You never know; this year might be the year when Mew returns to give us her blessing!"

Some of the tourists clapped and cheered at their hostess' theatrics. The Morgans all rolled their eyes, including Meowth, as Rosa waved them on to the next attraction. Meowth cast an imploring look, but Jessie could wait no more. She and James stayed behind as Meowth, not keen on the idea of being thrown out of the ruins completely, reluctantly left.

"Poor Meowth," James was still watching where their fuzzy buddy had disappeared into a half-crumbled corridor, "He's going to be so angry."

"He'll get over it," Jessie assured her love. She glanced around the open courtyard. Technicians were setting up spotlights all around the Intihuatana. Some of the lights were small models marking out stage lines for the show tonight on the cultivated grass. Some were much larger and built to be manned. Holding up her Pokénav, Jessie could only hiss helplessly to her husband, "These bozos are in my way! Right at the exact coordinates!" Her mouth twitched in time to her fingers as Jessie itched to get past the feeble guard rope securing the Intihuatana and get her hands on the ancient sundial.

James was forced to restrain her firmly. "Don't make a scene," he cast a meaningful glance toward not just their fellow humans, but a pair of Pichu and that same Raichu keeping them polite company. He added casually, "Let's just have a look around. She couldn't have been buried right here; obviously there must be another clue to lead us on."

His wife yielded to the logic in that. With a technician's permission, she leaned against the guard rope to study the huge sundial as closely as she could. Either the Intihuatana had never had markings to start with or the centuries of rain had rubbed it smooth. No clues there. The stone sundial itself was about the size of her torso; the base slab of rock beneath it was a rectangle large and flat enough to make a bed for her. She wondered if the base opened; no sign of a seam or joint in the rock however.

The Pichus, still under Raichu's watchful eye, scampered over to her. Young and energetic, they wanted to play with the tall lady. Jessie mollified them by absently petting them, still studying the sundial fruitlessly from every angle for anything to do with her mother. James turned to inspecting the remaining walls a short distance away. Both were careful to avoid the unguarded cliff that came within just a few feet of the Intihuatana's back. Finally, James rejoined his wife. "I'm sorry, my love, but I don't see anything."

She sighed heavily as she confessed, "I don't, either. What could that message have meant? Let me see the picture again, maybe we've got the wrong coordinates."

"No, we both checked them countless times," James countered, but he still pulled out the old photo of Jane with the hand-written message to check it again. It still matched up so he put the picture back.

"Then there's got to be something. Maybe Giovanni planted something around here!" So saying, Jessie went back to the guide rope. Just as she arrived, the lead technician called out to his coworkers. They set their work down and, with polite nods to the Morgans, headed out of the plaza for their coffee break.

Nearly jumping for joy with her good fortune, a giddy Jessie barely waited until they'd all gone before stepping over the guard rope. Her probing hands rubbed every surface; her questing fingers dug into every little nook and niche. The local Pokémon looked harder at her, but since she didn't seem to be trying to break off a piece, much less carry off the huge stone slab, they were content to just watch for the moment.

James was mulling her idea over aloud as he watched her search. "Risky. All these tourists? A message could easily be stolen or lost. Or a Pichu decides to play with it." Suddenly struck by his own idea, James mused, "Maybe Giovanni left a message **with** the Pichu! Where's Meowth when I need him to translate? Typical."

Their investigation didn't get any further as a humanoid figure flew out of nowhere. All flapping limbs and bright colors, the creature soared over the guard rope and was on Jessie in an instant. Both Pichus scrambled away to safety as Jessie yelped, stepped back, and caught the guard rope behind her thighs. James failed to catch her as Jessie tripped and fell flat on her back. The shrieking form stayed with her, hopping the rope again to keep its face barely an inch from her face.

Through her stunned efforts to catch her breath, Jessie realized she's mistaken somebody in a festive local outfit, adorned with a feathered headband, for an actual Flying-Type Pokémon. The old woman was pushing and prodding Jessie with her feet away from the Intihuatana, all while keeping up a steady stream of Spanish objections. Jessie rolled away and to her own feet, confronting the stranger as James steadied her. The old woman lifted her head from her stooped posture to meet the Morgans' gaze in an aggressive stare, still yelling.

Jessie's jaw dropped in shock; the face beneath the headdress was her own.

Older, of course, and twisted with anger, but hers. Jane Miyamoto's hair, once allowed to hang long and dyed bright purple, was a sun-bleached white bun nearly hidden behind her headband's feathers. Her skin was just as weathered from the elements. Time and a harsh life had replaced some of the soft beauty of her voluptuous figure while keeping her in wiry, excellent condition. She only seemed capable of straightening up from her stoop so far before automatically sagging back down, even in her current enraged state.

Nevertheless it was her; the resemblance so strong that no one could miss it, especially with Jane and Jessie facing each other from such a close range.

No one except Jane herself. Without the slightest sign of recognition, she continued spewing angry Spanish epithets and gesturing violently for the Morgans to back away from the Intihuatana. Neither Jessie nor James could take their eyes off the ghost restored to flesh before them. The Morgans couldn't move either; they just stood there to Jane's evident dismay.

It was Raichu who finally sprang between them, sounding a strong protest at the old woman's overpossessive actions in Jessie's defense. Jane backed up and snapped something back at the intervening Pokémon in Spanish. This was slow enough, compared to the tirade before, that Jessie's translator could make sense of it.

"You let this tourist fondle our work, Raichu?" Jane asked archly, "On Noche del Maullar?" As Raichu argued back, Jessie's shaking hands made sure the translator was ready before she lightly gripped the new arrival's shoulder. Still just as cross, the old woman shook her grip off as she whirled and snarled, "What, gringa?"

Jessie was still astounded, "You…don't you know me? Mother?"

That might have been the only thing Jessie could say that would've shut her accuser up right then. "Mother?" Jane recoiled from Jessie in disgust, "Me? You, gringa? You crazy, that's what you are, you…" The translator couldn't keep up as the woman sped up her invective once more, but Jessie noticed the other female backed up a step from her all the same.

Around both womens' knees, Raichu was comparing their faces and was just as astounded by what he saw. James, fluttering nervously in the background, finally took action. "See here, madam!" he broke into Jane's monologue, "Your name is Jane Miyamoto! Your Team Rocket codename was Agent 13! You came here from Japan! And I'll have you know that if you can't remember any of that, you can at least be civil to my wife!"

Was that a spark of recognition at his words in the old woman's eyes? It was just as quickly extinguished. Jane corrected her stoop momentarily to gain an air of imperious authority. She commanded carefully, "I am Juanita, caretaker of Machu Picchu. Don't mess with me, gringa dos. The Pokémon of Machu Picchu and I go way, way back; you're not gonna spoil Noche del Maullar. I see you touch the Intihuatana again, I tell the clan to get rid of you. For good this time!" Without waiting to see if her threat had the proper effect, Jane whirled and fled into the ruins. The Pichu pair did indeed scamper after her, but their leader Raichu remained to stare at Jessie, who yelled, "No, wait! Come back!"

Jessie and James, the bewildered Raichu hot on their heels, ran after Jane into the twisting pathways of Machu Picchu. But Jane knew Machu Picchu like the back of her weathered hand; she had already vanished into thin air. Jessie wasted no time. "Arbok, Seviper, I choose you!" she roared, "Find her! Track her!"

Within seconds both large snake Pokémon joined the search party filling the small corridor. Their sense of smell, despite being mainly a way of 'tasting' the air with their tongues instead of using their nostrils, was just as keen as any police force's blood-Growlithe. Either Poison-Type Pokémon could easily find Jane, even in this unfamiliar environment. Working together, she didn't have a chance of evading Jessie.

If, that is, they could work together. Arbok had actually been a beloved gift from Jane herself in Jessie's youth. By the time Jessie was chasing Ash around the Johto region's countryside, Arbok and James' Weezing had been voluntarily left behind to guard a group of their wild cousins from Pokémon poachers. During Arbok's absence, Jessie had captured and formed a strong bond with Seviper too. So when Jessie and James had finally tracked down and reclaimed their old friends, the jealous streak that formed between Seviper and Arbok was as big, green, and strong as the Peruvian jungle.

The snakes, casting warning glances at each other, began tasting the air with their long, forked tongues. Both hit on the scent in the same instant. Lunging forward simultaneously, Arbok and Seviper wedged each other to a stop in the corridor's far opening. Hissing and snapping, the battle for Jessie's love quickly turned violent; but their heads were stuck too close together to actually bite each other. Writhing, the snakes settled for beating their tails against each other even as they tried to back up and pull free.

Jessie held her face in her palm for a moment. "I've got to catch more Pokémon," she moaned, "I can't afford having both of them on me at the same time like this."

James was more concerned with the immediate circumstances. "Arbok, watch out! Seviper's Poison Tail move!"

It was the one advantage Seviper could claim over Arbok in this situation; namely having poison glands on both ends and a sharp delivery blade to match. Not that, as a fellow Poison-Type, Arbok could actually be poisoned. But it didn't stop the bladed tail from slicing painfully into his flesh. The jolt inspired Arbok to pull both snakes free. Rearing back and spreading his hood wide, Arbok lunged fang-first at Seviper's throat. Seviper dodged, his own jaws gaping to allow his long saber fangs to slide out in preparation for a counterattack.

Jessie broke it up via the recall beams from their Pokéballs. "As soon as we get back home, you two are going to learn how to work as a team even if it kills you," she promised angrily, "I'm not living with this infighting any longer."

To the humans' great surprise, Raichu jumped into a hole in the wall at their eye level and gestured for their attention. _"Rai-raichu!"_ Jessie lit up, "You know the way! Take me to her!" Careful to make sure the humans were keeping up, Raichu led them through the winding maze of Machu Picchu. Suddenly Raichu stopped at an intersection, button nose twitching. Jessie caught the scent of cherry blossom perfume a second later. It was an eerily familiar smell.

Just then Cassidy followed her perfume, sneering, from around a bend before them. Jessie's old Team Rocket rival, clad in her Lawrence's Army General uniform, snarled, "Well, well, look what the Persian dragged in! No losers allowed in Machu Picchu; sorry!"

While the Morgans stopped, staring in sheer shock at the unexpected and unwelcome sight, the extremely gravelly voice of Cassidy's partner Butch sounded from behind them. "Parasect, Spore Attack, now!" Cassidy threw her own Pokéball into the fray, yelling, "Tentacruel, let's go! Use Wrap to tie them both up nice and tight!"

Before their arms could retrieve their own Pokéballs, Jessie and James found themselves bound in the large jellyfish Pokémon's many strong tentacles. The cloud of bright yellow spores shot around their heads, sending the trainers and all their Pokémon (thanks to the airholes in their Pokéballs) into a deep sleep. Of course, it also made Tentacruel catch some z's, but Cassidy's Pokémon could safely sleep off the nonpoisonous spores just as well as her victims could.

Yet Butch and Cassidy received a surprise as they moved toward the fallen Jessie and James. Raichu stopped holding his breath now that the spores has lost their short-lived potency. Seeing the Morgans crumpled on the ground behind him did not improve his mood. _"Raichu!"_ he challenged, whipping his long, bladed tail back and forth over his head.

Butch was not impressed. "Hey, look at that," he chuckled, "All these years and they're still chasing Raichus!" Although she thought it just as funny, Cassidy took the time to correct, "You mean Pikachus."

"Close enough," Butch replied as he sobered up, "Parasect, let's go! Slash Attack, now!"

Even as Butch's Pokémon scuttled over on spidery legs toward him, Raichu curled his long tail into a spring and backflipped away to gain some distance. Raichu's body crackled with electrical power. _"Raiiichuuu!"_ and a Thunderbolt smashed into Parasect. The Grass- and Bug-Type weathered the electric assault handily. Parasect sprang and swung his large pinchers across the surprised Raichu's body twice in a furious Slash; earning a critical hit. Raichu collapsed against the corridor's wall. Parasect poked him gently, twice; Raichu remained unconscious.

As Parasect moved back to his master, Cassidy recalled her still-unconscious Tentacruel. She didn't want to use any Awakening Smelling Salts on her own Pokémon yet; it might accidentally revive her prisoners at such close range. Cassidy surveyed the scene, tossing back her twin star-tipped ponytails, and had to congratulate herself and her green-haired partner. "Well, that worked out nicely. We've still got it."

"That we do," Butch agreed as he studied the Morgans' sleeping forms also, "Hitmontop, get out here. Sorry to say I've got some trash for you to lug around." With a strength that defied his skinny arms, Butch's humanoid Fighting-Type soon had James slung safely over one shoulder. Meanwhile, Cassidy had called out her Houndoom. Her quadruped canine was easily large and strong enough to bear a single rider, or in this case Jessie's sleeping form, on her back. Once Cassidy lifted Jessie onto Houndoom, anyway.

As she moved to do so, Butch thought Cassidy was putting a sudden sultry spin into the wiggle of her walk. Before he could wonder aloud if that's what she was doing, Cassidy stopped to study Jessie's crumpled form again intently. "You know," she observed, "Jessie did a really good job losing all that pregnancy weight in a hurry. She looks fantastic."

Confused and concerned by her actions, Butch replied crossly, "Yeah, I guess. So what?"

"If she can do so well," Cassidy bragged casually, "Just imagine how much better I could do…if I want to." Still wiggling more than she needed to, Cassidy went out of her way to step around Jessie and pick her up from the side nearest Butch. Which meant Cassidy's sleek back, full rump, and shapely legs were on full display when she bent over. Never mind how that angle strained her back and arms by dead-lifting Jessie up without squatting first. Cassidy even peeked over her shoulder at Butch to make sure he took in the show.

As if a blind Zubat could've missed that shameless maneuver. What concerned Butch far more was the implications, err, **behind** it. Definitely irritated now, Butch called her out on it. "Cassidy, we've been over this already. What's gotten into you lately? C'mon, Hitmontop, let's get moving."

Cassidy and her Jessie-bearing Houndoom were quick to catch up as Butch and his James-bearing Hitmontop strode angrily along. This time, Cassidy maintained a normal mode of walking. She protested, "And I already told you. We're in the same place we were under Giovanni in Team Rocket. Our lives are just spinning in circles. It's time for a change."

As Lawrence's Army moved away from the ambush site, Jane appeared from a different path with perfect silence. With just as much stealth, she gently gathered up the fallen Raichu and whisked the Pokémon back into the ruins' depths with her. Neither Butch, Cassidy, nor their Pokémon noticed a thing behind them.

Still walking, Butch snorted derisively, "Same place, huh? We weren't even at Executive level as Rockets. We'd be second in command of Lawrence's Army if it wasn't for those sluts, Annie and Oakley, horning in." Now that Cassidy was walking parallel to him, he turned a measuring gaze to her and nearly tripped over a bit of rubble. Regaining his balance and ignoring her smirk, Butch added, "And once the old man kicks the bucket, and we both know that'll be very soon, it'll be easy to get rid of those sisters and we'll be the ones in charge. What's the matter? You forget our plans?"

Cassidy stopped and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her. To Butch's evident surprise, she was dead serious when she said, "Why can't I-**we** have it all? Success and family too? There's nothing wrong with that."

"I can't believe this," Butch groaned, "You've just got to beat Jessie at everything, don't you? You're obsessed with that little nobody!"

"She's somebody now," Cassidy countered, "A Gym Leader. She's forged something out of her life; taken control of her destiny with her own two hands. Isn't that what we're trying to do when we take control of Lawrence's Army?" Turning her seductive mode back on, Cassidy arched her back and folded her arms behind her head before purring, "Don't just throw the possibility away, Butch. You know more than anyone just how much I've got to offer." She leaned her chest against his, gently sliding her arms out and down around his shoulders, holding him close with a quiet grin of anticipation stretching her lovely lips.

For a few seconds Butch pondered the considerable package of beauty, brains, and talent leaning against him. Then, slowly, a wide grin of appreciation spread across his handsome face. Cassidy's lips widened into a similar smile of victory at the sight. Butch gently pulled her a little closer to share a long, passionate kiss.

Although, if Cassidy had been congratulating herself less and paying more attention, she would've realized before their lips met that the look on Butch's face did not quite match his eyes. Deep within his gaze lay a bright point glittering hard and cold as diamond. Although her own eyes closed in the warm kiss, Butch kept his open and continued studying his long-time partner very, very closely.

Text, original characters, and events Copyright © 2011 Keith E. Kimball. This is a fan work and not for profit.

All other characters, events, and trademarks Copyright © their respective holders including but not limited to Nintendo Company Ltd., Tatsunoko Productions, GameFreak, The Pokémon Company, Shogakukan Production Inc., 4Kids Entertainment, etc.


	6. Chapter 5: Wheels Within Wheels

Back in Machu Picchu, Meowth gently cornered the first of the ancient site's namesakes he could find the instant he was off-duty. _"Hey dere, buddy. Have ya seen a coivy redhead goil like dis?"_ He did a great impression of Jessie's snooty strut for the Pichu. The tiny mouse's replies of, _"Pi. Pichu,"_ were polite but disappointing. Meowth tried again, _"'Kay, hows 'bout a skinny bluehaired blueblood like dis?"_ He did an even better impression of James' silly shuffle. The response was just as negative.

Rosa the tour hostess had observed the exchange with a frown. "Machu Picchu is very big and winding," she advised, "The Pichu clan protects the colony from predatory Pokémon, but the jungle can be dangerous, so-" She didn't get any further as Meowth, alarmed, jumped into her arms. Meowth finished for her, _"So's I can stay with ya for a little longer? Tanks, doll, ya read my mind."_

His fur tickled her when he rubbed against her neck and chin. She laughed, "At least until we go back to town. If worst comes to worst, I'll see you back to your peoples' hotel, okay?"

"_Yer a real lady,"_ Meowth gushed, _"I bet yer sick o' beatin' off every boy fer miles around."_ As Rosa blushed her thanks, Meowth spared another look around for his friends, wondering where in the world of Pokémon they could've disappeared to.

In the tourist village at the base of that selfsame mountain, Ash and Misty were bored out of their gourds. With Pikachu and Togetic at their feet, the couple reclined against the double beds they'd pushed together to make a single king-size. Ash had to admit that he'd found Gringo Bill's Hotel more pleasant on the inside than on the outside. Probably due to the recent renovations. Yet the novelty of seeing one of Misty's favorite movies, _The Houndoom of the Baskervilles_, dubbed in Spanish wasn't much of a distraction from the stress constantly nagging at him. Only a few minutes after Rudy and Giovanni had disappeared and Ash was fighting the urge to start climbing the walls. Misty's constant, impatient shifting next to him let Ash know she agreed although she refused to voice it.

"Okay, that's it," Ash threw up his hands, "I'm not waiting around anymore." But even as he slid off the bed, Misty overcame her own impatience to warn, "Rudy was right. We can't do any digging; our translators will make us stand out like sore thumbs. We've got to stay and keep up our disguise."

Ash blinked back at her briefly. The long, dark-haired wig and nerdy glasses combined with her frumpy tourist clothes to make a real difference to her appearance. But different enough to fool Lawrence III's minions? Ash fervently hoped so.

Trying to lighten him up, Misty observed sweetly, "You look good with a beard. Maybe you should grown one of your own later." Ash resisted the urge to pull the itchy blonde beard and mustache off his own face once more. His disguise was no cheesy false beard hung on by wires around his ears. It was full-fledged theatrical makeup stuck to his face with spirit gum. He'd never get it back on again in time if the door opened suddenly. He didn't like his matching blonde wig much either, since it forced him to forgo his hat. Ash settled for quipping, "Thanks for the fashion tip. Your new look does wonders for you too."

She shrugged, letting his irritation pass. Something on the TV caught her eye next and Misty sat up noticeably. "Hey, look at that, this town's got hot springs just like back home. Oh, I could use a good soak right now," she moaned.

"Go for it," Ash replied.

"We've got to stay," she reiterated.

"Oh yeah?" Ash challenged, "How much you want to bet we're the only tourists in the whole town staying cooped up right now? Think that won't make us stand out too?"

If she was perfectly honest with herself, Misty knew the logic of that troubled her a bit. But there was some logic to it, despite coming from Ash, and she was just as terribly listless as he. "Okay, but we shouldn't go together," she finally decided, "Rudy might be back any time."

"You read my mind," Ash observed, "It's time for me to change my Pokémon roster anyway. Let me hit the Pokémon Center and when I get back, you can tackle the hot springs first."

He received her quizzical gaze in return. "There's a Pokémon Center here?"

Ash was nonplussed. "I think I saw it next to the train station when we pulled in."

Suddenly suspicious she was being duped, Misty narrowed her eyes and raised a warning hand at him. Recognizing the look, Ash backed up with his hands in the air for surrender. "I'm not lying, I swear. Straight to the Pokémon Center and straight back."

His love mulled it over briefly. "Okay, but remember: We can't call Duplica and Brock either."

Ash mused, "They're gonna kill us."

"What do you mean, us?" Misty grinned right back at him, "I wasn't the last one on the phone with them. Wasn't me, Brock, I told him to call you first, yup, that's what I said."

Ash belied his words of, "Such loyalty," by kissing her quickly. He added, "Glad to know I can count on somebody besides Pikachu around here. C'mon, Pikachu." Ash and Pikachu turned to the door, the trainer raising Pikachu's Pokéball. Ash added, "Sorry, buddy. I'm sick of this disguise too." Pikachu only nodded resignedly.

Misty broke in with a pat of the bed near her and an earnest call, "Hey, you've spent almost two days in that thing, Pikachu. Stay here with me and relax for a few more minutes." Besides, Misty added to herself, it would provide more incentive for Ash to stay out of trouble if Pikachu wasn't present.

Neither of the men in her life suspected her ulterior motive. Pikachu looked up at Ash, who nodded wholehearted agreement before pointing out, "I'll have the rest of our Pokémon friends with me. Nothing's going to happen." Finally convinced, Pikachu hopped back up next to Misty, bidding Ash a happy, _"Pika-aaa!"_ farewell.

Ash had a short walk back to the train station. Giovanni hadn't been kidding when he'd said Machu Picchu Village was tiny; it only seemed to have one major road. So as long as the building he'd spotted really **was** a Pokémon Center, finding it should be a snap. He chose a path through the milling crowds and stuck to it confidently in case potential muggers were watching.

A pair of crafty eyes were indeed studying him from a dark alley, but their owner had no intention of stealing Ash's Pokémon. Which was a little ironic, given their mutual past. Giovanni studied Ash's course unblinkingly. Without turning his head, Giovanni called softly into the dimness behind him, "Ten minutes. Pay up."

Soundlessly, Rudy stepped out of the deeper shadows to join Giovanni at blending into the mouth of the alley. Just as quietly, Rudy passed over a few bills. Giovanni took them and quickly turned to favor Rudy with an upraised eyebrow. Rudy clarified, "Half the bet because you were only half-right. He's enroute and on time, but Pikachu is in his Pokéball as he should be."

"Yes, Ash does seem to have finally gained some maturity," Giovanni admitted just as softly, "Half it is, then." After tucking his winnings away, Giovanni took a step closer to his compatriot. The dim alley turned both men almost completely into shadows. Giovanni's bald skin cap disguise gleamed; Rudy's dark goatee and wig presented no such problem.

Giovanni observed casually, "Now that that's settled, let us secure some privacy. It is high time we discussed our plans for success." Rudy nodded.

The shadows vanished up the alleyway.

Meanwhile, Ash had been correct. The building was indeed the local Pokémon Center. And just like the operations back home in the Kanto region, it was open 24/7 for all your emergency trainer needs. Although Ash found it more than a little jarring to see somebody besides Nurse Joy sitting at the reception desk, talking into the vidphone. Not to say this pretty lady wasn't just as easy on the eyes as Joy; but it certainly was different.

Ash greeted her nervously, "Good morning, Nurse. Do you speak Japanese, by any chance?"

The woman turned to him, lighting up with a proud smile. "I speak eight languages fluently, sir. We have many international visitors in this town. One moment, please…" She turned back to her conference call. Ash was surprised to see three faces identical to the lady before him, right down to the same nurse's uniform, on each split screen involved with the call. Looked like Japan wasn't the only country with a vast family of identical nurses. _The more things change…_ Ash thought.

Wrapping up her business and signing off, the woman turned her attention fully to him. "I'm Nurse Alegría; how can I help you, Mr.-?"

Ash, very happy that the language barrier was no barrier at all, was quickly set up on a computer terminal in the corner. Once Nurse Alegría left, Ash pulled each Pokéball off of his belt, one by one, and released the occupants. Venusaur, Blastoise, Typhlosion, Sneasel, and Pidgeot all stretched and gratefully took in some fresh air. Most looked calmly prepared for what they knew was coming. Sneasel was the only one who appeared irritated.

Ash reminded the little Dark- and Ice-Type Pokémon, "You know the drill. I promised in Blackthorn City to treat all of my Pokémon better. Which now includes switching up my team once a week. Get to know and train everyone." Then he turned his attention to his entire Pokémon team. Ash added, "I'm going to mix it up even more this time."

That got their full attention. Ash explained, "We're all a team, in the end, but some of us work together better than with others." Typhlosion and Pidgeot turned to look down at Sneasel; Blastoise and Venusaur politely refrained from doing so. Ash continued, "That's my fault; I've been kinda keeping certain groups together. That's got to change if all of us are going to grow as a unit. So please, nobody take this personally, but some of you will stay this time and some will get a nice rest back at Tracey's lab."

Most of the Pokémon remained outwardly impassive, but all five instantly began wondering if Ash would ever include his obvious favorite, Pikachu, in the benched group. Sneasel gave voice to the shared thought by squatting down to Pikachu's height before throwing up a V-for-Victory sign and chirping. The other Pokémon groaned and shifted nervously, afraid Ash could tell they privately agreed with her and be punished also.

Whether or not Ash noticed the group's feelings, he certainly did not appreciate the mockery. More than a little defensively, he explained, "Pikachu's not here; just his empty Pokéball. I can't bench him that way, can I?" Afraid she had pushed too far, Sneasel straightened up to rub Ash's thigh with her cheek and purr.

Her trainer wasn't fooled but had already made up his mind anyway. "Attitude like that is one of the main reasons I need to train you," he admonished with a warning finger, "So yes, you'll stay, Sneasel. Don't make me regret it." _Who, me?_ Sneasel's wide eyes said. The rest of the Pokémon seemed glad to be free of Sneasel's antics for awhile.

Ash sighed and returned all his friends to their Pokéballs. Then he put them into the tray next to the computer. For a second, he bit his lip; he'd have to sign in as himself. Oh well, he'd already shown off his Pokémon team and blown his cover if anybody was looking. He might as well finish this little chore. Within seconds a transcontinental link to Prof. Sketchit's Pokémon Lab (formerly Prof. Oak's) back in Pallet Town was established.

The Pokémon Master studied the lineup. He'd been way too predictable lately, even though he billed himself as a Diverse Team trainer. So instead of trading, say, Grass-Type Venusaur for Grass-Type Meganium, Ash decided to get used to fielding unfamiliar types as well. Soon Blastoise was swapped for Muk, Venusaur for Heracross, and Pidgeot for Tauros. He considered keeping Typhlosion despite the friction with Sneasel. But in the end, the flame shrew had been having really bad luck in battle lately; a rest would do him a world of good.

With Typhlosion swapped for Donphan, Ash's lineup for the week was complete. Shutting off the computer and yawning widely with a sudden onrush of fatigue, Ash tromped back to his room at Gringo Bill's. He fully intended to keep conscious company to Togetic and Pikachu as Misty took her turn at the hot springs. Yet a few minutes of infomercials, still boring through the difference in language, dropped all three of them into a deep, dreamless sleep as Misty soaked some of her cares away.

The caretaker's hut of Machu Picchu was not very large. Nor was it equipped with very many modern devices. A couple of lamps joined the electrical heater in a modern defense against the ancient problems of dark, cold nights and damp, rainy days alike. The black-and-white TV looked anachronistic next to the digital tuner; the tape deck was literally between both in physical placement and design. Far more local flavor filled the hut in the form of clay pots, woven baskets, and intricate clothing.

Juanita had cleared her sole table to allow Raichu to sprawl across it. She'd soothed the Pokémon's pain with herbal drugs already. Raichu's semiconscious eyes rolled all around the hut, only occasionally flitting to her hands as she cleaned and sewed his wounds. Juanita whispered sweet nothings to comfort her little friend the whole time. Shortly she finished. Laying her hand gently atop Raichu's head, she advised the little Pokémon to sleep fully. _"Rai…"_ the kangaroo mouse sighed, drifting off into a restless sleep at her touch.

The human considered. She would prefer to stay and watch over Raichu for a bit and be certain there was no infection. The Noche del Maullar was very important; but it was also very late in the night. It was not quite midmorning; she could spare a little time.

Now she just needed a way to occupy it. Preferably something that didn't involve thinking about that crazy gringa. Without tending Raichu to keep her busy, Juanita found Jessie's face springing constantly before her mind's eye. Why did this pushy tourist bother her compared to the millions she met every year? Every day? Especially since she'd been called far worse than 'Mother'.

Juanita stepped sharply to the tape deck. Without having to think about it, she automatically selected her favorite cassette, one of Blue Flyhight's classics, out of the few albums she owned and started to put it in. But when she opened the cassette case, the title of the album drew her eye. The writing was in Japanese.

She knew Japanese.

She had **always** known Japanese. She had been forced to learn Spanish. Unlike America, Peru enforced its official language by not providing every little bit of writing in a second tongue.

The thought brought an onrush of old pain. Juanita winced at the white lance going through her skull, catching herself on the tape deck's shelf, the discarded cassette clattering to the ground. Her earliest memories began as an adult. Whenever she attempted to look further back into her past, this pain came upon her. It had been many, many years since she had bothered to try; living purely in the present. Living for Machu Picchu.

It hurt too much. Juanita stopped pushing against the veil in her mind. Tears of pain already coated her cheeks. She straightened up as much as her perpetual stoop would allow, wiping her face clean to reclaim her dignity.

Just in time; a soft knock came at her door. She found the strength to give her usual bellicose response, "What?"

Lawrence III stumped in, a cane in each hand to support him. Annie and Oakley slipped in quietly, shutting the door behind. With four people occupying the hut, it was at maximum capacity. Juanita put a brave face on it, hoping her visitors wouldn't see the tracks of her tears, despite being close enough to count each other's freckles. She added, "Why are you bothering me, Sir Lawrence? The preparations are on schedule."

"They are indeed," Lawrence III agreed heartily, "thanks to your influence, dear Juanita." He leaned his hip against her table for better support, casting a pointed gaze onto the wounded Raichu still sleeping there to reinforce his point as he continued, "I understand you had a spot of trouble at the Intihuatana earlier."

Juanita's discomfort at the reminder of the gringa was buried in honest anger at Raichu's wounds. "Your people did this to Raichu," she accused, "You violated our deal." It only took her a single step in the close confines to bring her stooped face even with Lawrence III's own. She poked his chest after each warning sentence to drive her points home, "Raichu leads the entire clan of Machu Picchu. I lead him. You want your whole crew to get an express trip to the bottom of the mountain?"

His guards shifted ominously at the threat, but Lawrence III only smiled warmly. In a matching voice, he soothed, "Juanita, Juanita. It was an unfortunate misunderstanding. Your kind-hearted friend, Raichu, thought my employees were molesting a pair of innocent tourists and nobly stood up for them. What neither you nor Raichu realized was that these tourists were anything but innocent."

Juanita drew back and relaxed slightly; his words had the ring of truth to her. After all, how could that gringa not have been crazy? Mother, indeed… The white veil in her mind flashed again, briefly; but it was enough to make Juanita stumble and feel her temple.

Lawrence III instinctively dropped one cane to steady her with that hand. Oakley instantly bent and scooped it up for him. With a nod of thanks to Oakley, Lawrence III wondered, "Are you all right, Juanita? Defending themselves against overeager Pokémon is one thing, but if my employees harmed you, I shall have them severely punished."

Anger with the constant image of the gringa before her and her visitors seeing her weakness alike fueled Juanita's pride to make her pull away sharply. "Is okay," she slurred a little through the fading pain, "Your people not attack me." Recovering quickly, she asked Lawrence, "Who…who was this gringa and her friend, then?"

Lawrence III smiled broadly as he reassured, "Just a couple of noxious busybodies who've gotten underfoot before. Pay them no further mind. I came to make amends in two ways: First, allow my personal Pokémon veterinarian to look after Raichu, gratis."

Her response was a quick shake of her head, which had finally stopped throbbing. The wizened man had expected her refusal and wasn't phased by it at all. He took it in stride and kept going, "Secondly, I came to fulfill the next step in our bargain personally. Would you care to accompany me to the Intihuatana?"

Juanita paused, considering. "Noche del Maullar requires the extraction during the ceremony. Not before."

Lawrence III pointed out mildly, "Our sensors have confirmed the object's presence, but not its exact makeup." Retrieving his cane from Oakley, Lawrence III pulled himself to his feet as he admitted, "I knew this would bother you so I didn't suggest it before. Yet we need to make sure it's there, and that it is what we think it is, or the ceremony will be a rather dismal failure, won't it? I know you'll want to be there at its unveiling. Please, join us."

Juanita couldn't disguise a thrill of excitement that shivered across her body at the thought of finally laying eyes on something she'd guarded for decades. Even if it was a few hours early. Her remaining misgivings yielded to Lawrence III's logic as she nodded.

It took a while for the group to make it across Machu Picchu to the Intihuatana. Between his apparent age and lack of acclimation to the high altitude, Juanita wasn't surprised to see Lawrence III draw from a portable oxygen canister frequently. Which didn't dampen her fiery impatience over it. After what felt like a couple of years to her, they were back at the site. Lawrence's Army was at the plaza's entrances, keeping the tourists out. The technicians were still working across the open space, somewhat aided and somewhat hindered by the omnipresent Pokémon of Machu Picchu.

Juanita frowned at the workers nearest the Intihuatana itself. Lawrence III had warned her about the equipment they were setting up, but she still hadn't expected the machinery to be so large. Only the cliff directly behind the Intihuatana was untouched. Both sides around it were becoming choked with gleaming machines, pipes, and wires that stood out from the stone and cultivated flora of Machu Picchu. Juanita doubted the tents that were supposed to cover all this mechanical marvel next would keep it from disrupting the Noche del Maullar. She swallowed her thoughts for the moment, however; Lawrence III had been right that it would not matter if the ceremony's sacred object was not inside the Intihuatana to begin with.

Drawing near to the stone slab itself, Lawrence III pulled a Pokéball from his pocket. "Alakazam, I choose you," he said. The next thing he pulled from his pocket was a pair of custom gloves for his Pokémon, adding, "Don't forget these." His fairly humanoid Psychic-Type eagerly tugged the unfamiliar clothing on as he was bid. Lawrence III turned a warm smile onto Juanita, indicating the gloves, "You see? I'm not trying to destroy your customs. Only you, the Nusta, can touch the orb. It will be returned to its rightful place immediately, rest assured."

Juanita nodded, eager despite herself. Lawrence III looked down at his Pokémon to command, "Alakazam, find the orb. Use Teleport."

The Pokémon paused, thrusting out a single arm with an open palm toward the Intihuatana. A soft aura glowed around him, visible evidence of his mind's search for what Lawrence III's mechanical sensors had told him was hidden within the very rock. Shortly he found it. With a small 'poof' of displaced air, Alakazam was suddenly clutching a orb in his gloved hand. Bowing a respectful, _"Alakazam!"_, the Pokémon held up his prize for all to see.

Annie had to offer a small grin of appreciation to Alakazam's skill and the ancient Inca's sneaky ways alike with her comment of, "No wonder there weren't any hidden openings in the rock. Only teleporting could get the orb in or out. Nice."

The jade orb was a smooth crystal globe about the size of a man's fist. That simple description did not do it justice, for the translucent orb was lit from within by a softly pulsing emerald light. Annie and Oakley exchanged avaricious glances behind Lawrence III's back. Annie whispered, "I wonder who would pay more for it; the museum or the jeweler." Oakley responded in kind, "I don't know, but I'd love to find out."

Without looking back at them, Lawrence III hissed quietly, "Shut up."

Fortunately for the three of them, Juanita was too enraptured by the jade orb to notice their disrespect. Although she'd intended not to touch the orb early, Juanita found herself fighting the urge. Her gaze was locked into the soft, rhythmic pulses of emerald light. Slowly, both her hands came up from her sides, reaching gently to encircle the orb without quite doing so.

"_Alakazam?"_ the Psychic-Type wondered, casting a curious glance to his master. A steadying motion of Lawrence III's hand made Alakazam simply remain still, awaiting Juanita's decision. Oakley questioned this ploy too, leaning over his shoulder to whisper in Lawrence III's ear, "What if she triggers it right now? We're not ready."

Lawrence III only had eyes for the shifting emotions of Juanita's face when he replied softly, "A calculated risk. It could take time for the Pokémon to travel from…wherever it is to get here in time for the ceremony. And how will it even know to come if she doesn't call it? The hidden orb hasn't actually been used in centuries." Her continuing frown said how much she didn't like it, but Oakley yielded to her lover's desires.

Juanita's battle of emotions came to an end. Her hands, unprotected by gloves, gently clasped around the orb and lifted it from Alakazam's clutch. Her eyes never left the orb as she gently cradled it to her bosom. "It's…warm…" she whispered, "…pulses…like a heart…"

The orb suddenly merged into Juanita's ribcage. Without breaking her skin and bone, or even ripping her clothing, it simply disappeared from view completely inside her. Everyone, especially Juanita, froze with a gasp. Lawrence III quickly recovered, genuine concern etched all over his face as he dropped both canes to support her. Oakley moved instantly to grab and support him in turn as Lawrence III asked, "Juanita, are you all right? Speak to me!"

Calmly, Juanita straightened from her stooped posture to look him in the eyes. And they had become strange eyes. Once dark green, her irises were now such a light shade of emerald, they almost glowed. In a now-familiar pulse that matched Juanita's heartbeat. Her voice was just as matter-of-fact when she informed him, "I am fine, Sir Lawrence Talbot the 3rd. In fact I feel better than I have in a very long time."

Gently, the old woman pulled away from his grip. Her critical gaze studied the Intihuatana, checking the sun's position against the sundial. Then Juanita looked to the clouds and felt the breeze for the day's weather while Lawrence III retrieved his canes. Finally she turned what was obviously supposed to be a warm smile back onto Lawrence III. It was her eyes that gave away how Juanita was still measuring the circumstances around her; measuring Lawrence III. He found himself wishing Juanita would turn that calculating gaze somewhere, anywhere, else. Instead, Juanita added, "Noche del Maullar will take place tonight. Exactly as it should. I leave you to your preparations; please do not bother me about mine."

Trying not to show how discomfited he was by her change of attitude, Lawrence III could only mutter, "Yes. Yes, quite. As you wish, my dear."

Nodding to all three of them, Juanita strode off with the calm, steady poise of a woman half her age. She did not resume her stoop. Quite a few Pichu suddenly began bounding along after her, staring openly and chattering at her. The only heed Juanita paid them was to step around those directly barring her way.

Annie and Oakley watched Juanita taking her leave with an open mixture of awe and suspicion. Annie completed her Princess Leia resemblance by voicing these feelings to her boss with, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Lawrence III turned to his Alakazam. "Can you feel the orb inside her? Can you teleport it out, break the connection, if I need you to?" Alakazam's eternally narrow eyes turned into slits as he reached out with his mind, probing gently at Juanita's aura. What he found was not a barrier, but an impression of sleeping power barely stirring itself within the orb; only a tiny fraction of its might was needed to influence the woman. So long as that power remained dozing, Alakazam was fairly certain he could scoop it out with surprise on his side. Alakazam inclined his head with a modest claim that meant, _probably_.

That satisfied Lawrence III. He thumped one of his canes on the ground for emphasis as he reminded, "There, you see? I have everything under control. Ketchum has tipped his hand by letting his friends, the Morgans, do his dirty work for him. They will lead us to him and the last piece of the puzzle will be complete. As the Nusta said, we have our own preparations to make. Let us make certain we are not caught unawares after all." The trio headed off in the opposite direction; the courtyard guards finally allowing the impatient tourists through in their wake.

Text, original characters, and events Copyright © 2011 Keith E. Kimball. This is a fan work and not for profit.

All other characters, events, and trademarks Copyright © their respective holders including but not limited to Nintendo Company Ltd., Tatsunoko Productions, GameFreak, The Pokémon Company, Shogakukan Production Inc., 4Kids Entertainment, etc.


	7. Chapter 6: Death from Above

Jessie awoke with a start as a pungent smell forced itself into her nostrils. Gagging a little, she sat up, forcing Butch to withdraw from her reach quickly. The capsule of Awakening he'd broken under her nose was still smoking in his hand when Butch growled, "Stay calm." His Hitmontop echoed the cross-armed pose of strength Butch took up a few feet away from her while her captors allowed Jessie a quick look at her surroundings.

To her vast relief, James was snoozing in the cot right next to hers. She and her husband were still dressed and unrestrained; the only difference was the loss of their pith helmets. Unfortunately their Pokémon were restrained in police-issue collars locked around their waists. She gave her husband a firm shake. "Wake up, wake up," she commanded, irritated that he could be asnooze on her at a time like this.

Even as she did so, her gaze took in the rest of the military-issue tent. Judging by the clipped grass 'floor' and the temporary folding tables and chairs, they were still in Machu Picchu. Or near it. A lot of blueprints were scattered on the biggest table next to the portable coffee machine. Looked like one of the technicians' workstations to her.

Butch shook his head, "Don't bother. James won't be up naturally for a hour or so, easy." He reclaimed her full attention by sitting on the edge of her cot, Hitmontop still watching carefully for any funny moves on her part. Butch assumed an air of confidential sincerity, adding, "I've got an offer for you and you alone."

Jessie was instantly suspicious. "Really? I'm a married woman now, you know."

Butch groaned, "That's the problem, Jessica." The Lawrence's Army man lost his composure a little as he continued angrily, "Ever since Cassidy saw you pregnant, she's been harping for a cute little family life of her own."

"So what's the problem?" Jessie wondered, "You two have always been tight."

"As professional partners, yes," Butch briefly regained some of his restraint, "Oh, we had some fun times together on the side, once or twice, if we weren't seeing anybody else at the time. No strings attached, though. Not like you and your husband always had. Cassidy and I were both content to make the beautiful music at work; and it was beautiful." His voice trailed off at the happy memories of successful, profitable missions throughout the years.

Suddenly Butch snapped back to the here-and-now. "Until you," he pointed out with a touch of anger, "Now Cassidy's biological clock isn't just ticking; it's going off like a four-alarm fire! Every single day!"

Jessie couldn't help but smile sweetly, "And how am I supposed to put her out? I don't seem to have the, ah, fire-fighting equipment necessary."

She covered her surprise when Butch responded with a sly grin of his own, "Not put her out. Rub her out."

"You mean-?" she wondered.

Butch made a slashing motion across his neck with his hand, complete with old-fashioned _"snik"_ noise.

"….Really?" Jessie drawled.

"Oh, yes," Butch nodded. Jessie was searching his face steadily for signs of deception, but the man looked perfectly serious to her. Butch continued, "She's gotten far too obnoxious about it. She won't even look at another man; that's the price of being so handsome and talented, I guess."

He paused as Jessie nodded sympathetically, "Heavy is the burden of being among the beautiful people, isn't it?"

"You bet, sister," Butch agreed warmly, "You see where I'm coming from. I knew you would. Besides, you and Cassidy have never had any love lost between you, right?"

He tried to continue, but Jessie raised her hand in a firm question. "In exchange for this service, I get…what? Don't tell me you'll just let me and my husband go."

Butch once more looked squarely into her eyes. "That's exactly what I'm telling you, Jessica. I don't care what you and that Ketchum runt are up to, that's Mr. Talbot's problem." Jessie fought to hide the tell-tale confused twitch of her eyebrows at the mention of Ash. Butch didn't seem to catch it, continuing, "Look, we don't have much time before the big man is back. He wants me and Cassidy to move you prisoners down to the village with him when he returns. That's when you'll have to make your move."

Jessie observed, "Sounds like you've got a plan, man."

Butch procured a tourist's map of Machu Picchu from his pocket. "We're in the main setup tent for the technicians, right here," he pointed out to her on the map, "Mr. Talbot's private car is parked just outside the ruins' gate. When Cassidy and I take you out that gate, we'll be passing awfully close to this very dangerous cliff edge right here. What a shame if Cassidy made a fatal misstep during your escape; it's so far down."

Jessie looked up from the map, catching the growing grin on Butch's face. He wondered, "You got that Yanmega on you?" At her nod, he added, "It know Whirlwind?" She nodded again. Butch finished, "Can you and Yanmega make it look good?"

Jessie's deliciously evil smile only grew wider.

Shortly thereafter, Jessie and James were stumbling along through the jungle. Both had handcuffs on their wrists, although Jessie's cupped grip was hiding the fact that one of hers was completely unlocked. She was also faking her distress; James was too recently awakened by smelling salts and was not. An unsuspecting Cassidy strode confidently in the lead with Butch on rear guard. Just a few feet ahead lay the first car Jessie had seen since arriving at Machu Picchu Village. And just a few feet to the right of her group, lay the edge of the long drop to the Urubamba River below.

Lawrence III, Oakley, and Annie were just emerging from the main gate to meet them at the car. With Cassidy's back safely to her, Jessie thumbed the restraint collar at her waist. Butch had also unlocked one cell in the set before leading her family out of the tent. She cast a glance back at her coconspirator for confirmation; Butch nodded ever so slightly.

In full view of Butch's superiors, Jessie drew the only Pokéball she could. "Yanmega, I choose you!" The huge dragonfly Pokémon appeared, all buzzing wings and flexing limbs. _"Yan-yanmega!"_ The Bug-Type's bulging, multifaceted eyes let him easily catch a tiny arching motion Jessie made with her fingers as she commanded, "Whirlwind, Yanmega! Blow Cassidy away and out of my hair for good! Up, up and away!"

Getting the hint, Yanmega angled two out of his four wings (allowing the remaining pair to hold himself in mid-air) to unleash a Whirlwind at Cassidy's feet. Before the Army General could get a grip on her own Pokéballs, Cassidy was blasted off the mountaintop. The high arc she took from the directed shot left her scream echoing nearly as long as it took Cassidy to fall from view. Still in a half-stupor, James looked just as wild-eyed as Lawrence III and his guards at the coldblooded dispatch of Cassidy.

Of course Jessie wasn't done yet. As Butch yelped, "Go, Mightyena! Crunch Attack, now!", she was already jumping up to straddle her Yanmega's broad back. Jessie bellowed, "Yanmega, grab James and let's get out of here! Use your Speed Boost!" With a burst of speed that left the Morgans' breath and the snapping jaws of Mightyena behind, Yanmega scooped James up before diving over the side of the mountain.

Lawrence III's group and Butch met at the edge of the cliff at the same time. Nobody could see anything past the foliage of their escapees or Cassidy. Lawrence III turned a hopeful gaze onto Butch, asking, "Did she have any Flying-Type Pokémon on her?" Butch, playing his part to the hilt, refused to meet his gaze. With a heavy heart, he could only shake his head as he recalled his Mightyena; still staring after where his late, so lamented partner had disappeared.

"How unfortunate," Lawrence III sighed heavily, "She was an efficient and valuable employee. Replacing her will be difficult." His remorse disappearing as quickly as it had come, Lawrence III turned to his sisterly seconds-in-command. "Annie, Oakley, let's hurry down to the town and try to pick up the Morgans' trail. We'll find Ketchum yet."

Butch, suddenly freed of his despair, reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a small device. "I believe," he added, "I can help you with that, sir." Before Lawrence III's pleased gaze, Butch activated the portable tracer. Two signals-one for each bug secured in Jessie and James' clothing-immediately sprang into view on its tiny screen.

"Very proactive of you, Butch," Lawrence III commended.

Feigning embarrassment, Butch admitted, "I was afraid Cassidy might let them slip by, sir. She was getting very sloppy lately. Still….I never expected Jessie Morgan's hatred to…I mean, Cassidy didn't deserve that."

Behind Lawrence III, Annie and Oakley didn't look so pleased about being upstaged. Butch returned their hard gazes with a carefully calculated innocence. Lawrence III, out of respect for the recently deceased, did not comment. He just inclined his head toward the car; all of his underlings hastened to comply.

Meanwhile, Jessie leaned close to her Pokémon's head so Yanmega could hear her when she bellowed, "Now catch Cassidy! She and I are going to have a little girl talk." If Yanmega possessed eyelids, he would've blinked with surprise. Another Speed Boost to catch up to the falling woman later and Yanmega scooped his foremost limbs under Cassidy's armpits. Cassidy stopped shrieking to fall into a stunned silence, still staring at the ground swinging wildly just a hundred feet below her.

With Yanmega holding steady in mid-air and no rushing wind to compete with, Jessie switched to a normal volume as she purred, "Fancy meeting you here, Cassidy dear. Hey, that woman we were chasing at the ruins. What's her name? Where's she live?" Of course Jessie recalled the false name of Juanita; she just wanted to know if Cassidy would tell her the truth.

Jessie wasn't sure if it was Cassidy's natural defiance to interrogation or just the sudden shock talking when her prisoner gasped, "What? Her? I don't know-why do you care?" Jessie was sure she didn't have the patience for any subtlety right then. She leaned forward and dug her heels into Yanmega's flanks. The Pokémon, used to these nonverbal commands from many practice flight sessions, responded unhesitantly.

Cassidy, still dangling precariously from Yanmega's clutches, was being zigged, zagged, and whirled all up and down the valley. Mere inches from collisions every second. Instinctively she curled up into a ball, which just made Yanmega swoop in even closer. The wild Pokémon scattered before impact but the whipping tree branches and bare rock scraped against her, making Cassidy cry out sharply.

James, in the same position just one set of insect limbs behind her, clamped his own mouth shut with both hands. "Urp! Jessie!" he gurgled, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Suck it in!" his love bellowed mercilessly before turning back to Cassidy, "I want her name! Now!"

Cassidy crumbled under the stomach-churning, battering ride. Her cheeks already flushing with shame at her weakness, Cassidy shouted, "Crazy Juanita! She lives there! She's the caretaker of Machu Picchu!"

Another gentle touch to Yanmega's flanks and the dragonfly halted about ten feet above the river, much to James and Cassidy's mutual relief. Jessie purred softly, "There, there, Cassidy. You've had a rough day. Hey, when you get back to Lawrence's Army, notice how surprised they'll all be to see you alive. Especially your friend Butch. Ask him how my Pokéball restraint wasn't locked; see what he says." Jessie paused to meet Cassidy's surprised stare around Yanmega's side. She noted the sudden narrowing of Cassidy's eyes as suspicion fought Jessie's revelation.

Unwilling to wait for Cassidy to make up her mind on the subject, Jessie continued with a wide smile, "You owe me one, Cassidy. Even if you never let me collect on it; don't forget that. Now buck up, you're still among us; thanks to me. That's a good girl. In fact, you've been so good, I think you deserve a chance to cool off." At Jessie's whispered command, Yanmega released Cassidy to finish falling into the river after all. She immediately resurfaced, her tears of rage and shame mixing with the river's waters flowing down her face. Borne along by the current, Cassidy could only fume helplessly as Jessie's exiting laughter rang in her ears.

That, and the distant sound of James losing his lunch after all.

Once James had finished, Yanmega raced back up the mountainside. On a different edge, far from the main gate, Yanmega set down his humans to the consternation of the watching Pichus. A Pikachu far too much like Ash's annoying mouse stepped out of the less-evolved crowd to challenge her family's sneaking into their domain.

Jessie, her pride swollen with her long-awaited victory over Cassidy, flinched notably at the sight. But the thought of her miraculously revived mother's close proximity forced her to swallow that pride. With James still trying to get his wind back, it fell to her to explain, "We fell off the mountain! Don't hurt Yanmega for saving us! Look, I'm putting him back in his Pokéball right now, see?" Her Pokémon tucked away, Jessie even got on her knees to address the wild Pikachu as an equal when she added, "Please, we're here to see the caretaker. Can you show us where Juanita lives?" Jessie could not bear to add the 'Crazy' part about her mother. Bad enough having to use her false name.

The unstated desperation beneath her plea touched every wild Pokémon's heart around her. The Pikachu, unwilling to leave his guard post, immediately ordered a young Pichu to show them the way. Blowing a kiss of thanks, Jessie dashed off after the bounding Pichu. James yelped, "Hey, wait for me!" But he was already left behind. "How typical," he grumbled as he wobbled, still feeling green about the gills, into pursuit.

Shortly the Morgans arrived outside Juanita's hut. His duty discharged, the Pichu quickly left them to return to playing amongst the ruins. Jessie and James paid the departing guide just as little mind as they burst into the hut. As Jessie had hoped, her mother was home. Juanita looked up sharply at their unannounced entrance from her post at the still-unconscious Raichu's side.

"Mother!" Jessie cried, arms flung wide for an embrace. Seeing the eerie glow residing deep in Juanita's eyes drew Jessie to an abrupt stop. Juanita rose with quiet menace. She calmly spoke something in Spanish. It was not a reassuring sound, especially with the Morgans' translators turned off. Goosebumps rose all along Jessie's neck. James instinctively pulled his wife away from Juanita and back toward the door.

Which once again banged open behind them. A Machamp squeezed through. This particular Pokémon was so huge, even compared to the rest of his Fighting-Type species, that his wide palm nearly encircled Jessie's narrow waist when he grabbed her at his master's command. The four-armed humanoid's other palms definitely fit completely around her and James' necks. Yanmega, still the only unlocked Pokémon out of the couples' combined teams, could only join his fellows in peering out of their Pokéballs in frustrated helplessness. As speedy as he was, Yanmega did not dare try to outrace Machamp for his mistress' life.

Lawrence III and his retinue followed his Machamp into the hut. Butch was still brandishing the tracer, much to Annie and Oakley's annoyance. Lawrence III drawled, "Well, well, well. Look who decided to drop back in." So many inside the tiny hut made it very cramped. Lawrence III quickly suggested, "Let's take this outside."

"No," Juanita countered firmly, "The underlings can wait outdoors. The Nusta has something to show the pacco."

All of Lawrence's Army looked to their employer for confirmation. Without Machamp, Lawrence III would've been reluctant to be alone with the transformed Juanita. With his Pokémon already deployed, he had no fear to hide from his soldiers when Lawrence III said, "As you wish, my dear." Butch followed Annie and Oakley out.

With the hulking Machamp and his squirming prisoners still hogging a lot of the room, Juanita was forced to reach past the Pokémon to her cooking pot. Filling a spoon with her concoction from it, she added for Lawrence III's benefit, "You have proven your faith in our bargain by testing the jade orb. Allow us to prove our faith by testing the achiote."

Immune to Jessie's pleading eyes, Juanita held the spoon up to Jessie's lips. Somehow the prisoner choked out, just barely audible, "No…Mother…" The spoon wobbled briefly in Juanita's grip, spilling a bit onto Jessie's chin. Then it steadied. At Lawrence III's nod, Machamp's powerful fingers forced Jessie's mouth open. The bitter medicine went down. Within seconds, Jessie's struggles in Machamp's grip ceased. James' fight, on the other hand, redoubled as he tried valiantly to save his wife. Machamp's grip tightened on him so much that James' neck vertebrae creaked ominously. Still the human did not stop struggling.

Juanita checked Jessie's pulse and breathing quickly. She did not have to pull Jessie's eyelid open to study her pupils' dilation, however. The drug wasn't a pure achiote; the hallucinogenic was mixed with sedatives. Jessie's open eyes roved aimlessly all around. When Machamp set her down at Juanita's bidding, Jessie's wobbling stance was far more drunk than drugged. Well pleased, Juanita dosed James next. Thus both Morgans soon stood on uncertain feet, completely compliant with anything going on around them.

The Nusta reached onto Jessie's belt and refastened Yanmega in as Lawrence III recalled Machamp. The man was all smiles as he said, "Your skill with herbal medicine is truly impressive, dear Juanita. I trust there is sufficient achiote to administer to Mrs. Ketchum as well?"

Juanita cast a measuring gaze on the potion's remainder in her pot. "Yes. The Nusta will stay and keep redosing them as needed. Bring your Mrs. Ketchum here; we will make certain the sacrifices are ready for Noche del Maullar."

Her business partner's grin faltered as her words triggered an unexpected chill in him. Lawrence III did not like the mental instability hinted at in her constant change of reference to herself. Picking his words, he ventured politely, "Juanita, the ceremony only requires one sacrifice. I have no grudge against these two; all I require is a tidbit of information from them. Afterwards they can take up space in a cell until the Noche del Maullar is over."

The woman turned to him in a slow, eerily measured fashion. She added, "The Noche del Maullar has been improperly performed for centuries. Three sacrifices might help make up for the long insult. Do you object?" Lawrence III searched his memory for a reason but quickly came up empty, shaking his head. Juanita's head cocked slightly to the side as she fell silent momentarily. Rousing herself, she finished, "Extract your information from them and leave."

Lawrence III's cheeks flushed at her dismissal. His fingers rolled around Alakazam's Pokéball in his pocket. Perhaps it would not be such a loss if his Pokémon teleported not just the jade orb but a few of Juanita's vital organs out of her to break the connection immediately. The Incas practiced a different form of sacrifice than removal of the heart; but why should the neighboring Aztecs have a monopoly?

But now was not the time; especially if the jade orb refused to bond with anyone else afterwards. Savoring the thought of recompense in just a few hours, Lawrence III vented his frustration into James and Jessie's faces instead. "Listen, both of you! Where is Ash Ketchum? In a hotel below? Camped out in the jungle? Show me! Tell me!"

The drug forced the married couple to seriously ponder his question. Especially since they honestly thought him far away and quite safe to begin with. James slurred to his wife, "Think he's in Pallet still?" Shaking her head nearly made Jessie topple over. Laughing at herself briefly, Jessie finally responded, "Naw, went back to the Indigo Plateau, didn't he?"

James drew himself up to respond to Lawrence III as politely as he could. "Could be. He's back in Japan, though, that's for sure. Sorry you missed him." Both Morgans thought that was a funny joke in their current state; laughing uproariously and leaning heavily on each other.

Lawrence III was not amused. Yet he was also uncertain if their response was genuine or drug-induced hallucination. Juanita, sensing his dilemma, solved it for him. "They speak the truth; the one you seek did not come with them."

Lawrence III gritted his teeth, "Then if you are so empowered, mighty Nusta, can you tell me where Ash Ketchum might be found?"

Her answering smile was very thin. "We are concerned with the ceremony. As you should be. We have plenty of offerings on hand now. The younger Ketchum's freedom is your personal business. Go; find the boy yourself; if you can."

Again Lawrence III fingered Alazakam's Pokéball. Again he forced himself to dismiss the notion. With Juanita's apparently unconcerned back turned to him, Lawrence III took his leave. He was so furious that he didn't trust himself to agree with Oakley's alternating comments of support for him and hate for Juanita all the way back down the mountain. He was also too busy to be angry at his minions for eavesdropping back at the hut.

Text, original characters, and events Copyright © 2011 Keith E. Kimball. This is a fan work and not for profit.

All other characters, events, and trademarks Copyright © their respective holders including but not limited to Nintendo Company Ltd., Tatsunoko Productions, GameFreak, The Pokémon Company, Shogakukan Production Inc., 4Kids Entertainment, etc.


	8. Chapter 7: True Colors

Misty stepped out of the hot springs' modest building, feeling much better. She nearly ran into Rudy at the latter's sudden appearance from the crowd. Calmly, Rudy announced to her, "Our brother has had a little accident, Sis. He slipped and broke his leg. C'mon; the hospital is this way."

She was almost as grateful for Rudy's reminders about how to react, in character, to this unexpected news as she was for changing out of her bikini back in the hot springs. Misty's swimwear, encased in her shoulder bag, bounced against her side as she reflexively checked her wig. Her disguise still intact, Misty called upon memories of fights with her older sisters to inject the required mixture of sibling concern and irritation when she said, "Trust him to ruin our vacation. Okay, let's go."

Her heart kept jumping a little with concern as she and Rudy started off through the milling crowd. Rudy was so calm; surely that meant Ash was really undamaged. Unless he was just maintaining a poker face out in public…

She couldn't wait. Misty spotted a break in the crowd that allowed her to walk side-by-side with Rudy; she sidled up very close to whisper a question to him. All that effort didn't get her very far as a familiar scratchy voice arose behind them. _"Hey, I know dose two!"_

Rudy and Misty automatically stiffened at being recognized. His training kept Rudy going for a couple more steps; but Misty has stopped. The Interpol agent had no choice but to halt and turn around too. By this time Meowth had caught up, much to the curious stares of several onlookers at the talking Pokémon. _"What's da big idea?"_ the Normal-Type demanded up at them, _"Ya too big in da woild now ta speak to a lowly little Meowth?"_

To Misty's silent alarm, the Pokémon was trailed by a woman in uniform. Not a police or military garment but a very unwelcome sight nonetheless. The woman, sensing her and Rudy's reluctance, was regarding them suspiciously already. At least Misty could console herself a little in that it wasn't that big-mouth Jessie.

Not that it made that much a difference with the even bigger-mouthed Meowth. Rudy, spotting the woman also, was improvising quickly and smoothly. "Ah, sorry, I thought that call was from the Chatot that has been following me all day, mocking me," he explained, "I'm afraid her brother's had a little accident and we're hurrying to see him in the hospital. Why don't you come along?"

Meowth's canny gaze took in Rudy's unfamiliar face and Misty's disguise alike. Seeing his reasonable hesitation, Misty warmly reassured, "We didn't know you were here too! We'd appreciate it if Jessie and James came by the hospital later too. After that, let's all get together for dinner tonight, okay?"

This convinced Meowth that Misty wasn't being forced to follow the stranger. The scratch cat turned back to reassure Rosa the hostess in turn, _"Don't worry, doll; dese two are old friends o' mine. I'll get back to da hotel wit dem."_

The hostess wasn't entirely convinced; something about Rudy's demeanor left her cold. But a glance at her watch showed it was getting close to time for her to catch the next tour group leaving for Machu Picchu. She made a point of catching Misty and Rudy's gaze first when she said, "Okay, I'll check with your humans to make sure you got home safely later. Thanks for helping me with my tour again, little one." Then she reluctantly left, pushing her way through the crowd. Some of them were already taking pictures and making requests of the talking Pokémon.

Rudy quickly tired of the exposure. He gestured Meowth up onto his shoulder. Meowth took the request, careful not to break through the agent's clothing to his skin with his claws. Once they'd pushed past the curious and into relative anonymity once more, Misty literally put all their heads together as she leaned in close again to whisper, "Meowth, how did you recognize us?"

Meowth paused to preen a little before whispering back, _"'Cause I'm a Pokémon, Little Miss Red, not a human. Try lookin' at how yer friends walk n' talk, not just what dere faces look like; you'll be surprised at how much ya learn."_ The scratch cat shifted his balance; his claws dug into Rudy's shoulder briefly after all. Rudy swallowed his grimace of pain as Meowth continued, _"Can't say I ain't surprised ta see ya here, on da udder hand. What's yer name, buddy?"_

Rudy's response was polite but distant. "As promised, we'll take you to your hotel, little one. Are you staying at Gringo Bill's too?"

Misty shot Rudy a glance before pointing out softly, "We might be able to use the Morgans' help, Rudy. Ash trusts James; so I do too. Meowth, we're here to rescue Delia. Ash's mom, remember?"

"_Oh, yeah. I like dat lady; she's always generous wit da Pokémon treats,"_ Meowth recalled.

Rudy pointed out, "As you wish, Misty. Wait until we get some privacy; then we can talk all we want." Misty and Meowth complied. Rudy led them through the streets normally at first. Then, in a quieter side street, he stepped down an alleyway and drew her in after him. Rudy paused to check his Pokénav quickly. "This way," he announced, gently peeling Meowth off his shoulder at the same time, "Both of you keep up so we aren't followed."

Rudy's pace was quicker now, but he wasn't exactly bolting, so Misty and Meowth had no trouble following him out of civilization and directly into the jungle. Misty was amazed at how quickly the thick foliage limited visibility. Only ten meters from the village and she couldn't see any buildings at all. Which also kept the mid-size tent, hastily erected in the lee of a large tree, well camouflaged unless the viewer was right on top of it also.

"Ash?" Misty called out softly.

Pikachu bound out of the tent to meet her, closely followed by her love. Once the new arrivals settled into the tent, a released Togetic joined Pikachu at the entrance flap on guard duty. Meowth sat with the humans, helping Misty explain how they'd ended up together. Misty asked at the end of the short tale, "So why are we roughing it now?"

Ash explained, "Lawrence's Army and the local police started rounding up everybody our age in the hotel. I saw 'em coming just in time to grab the camping gear and get out. Hey, Rudy, we owe you big time. Without these disguises, Lawrence III would've known right where to go to find us. And this secure Pokégear let me text you to go get Misty. I can't thank you enough for saving her when I couldn't; Lawrence's Army was crawling all over the way to the hot springs."

Rudy dismissed the thanks nonchalantly before turning to look down at Meowth. "It's just my job, think nothing of it. Now that I think about it, I'm glad we ran into you, little one; I was wondering what had made Lawrence III so sure Ash was here all of a sudden."

Ash mused aloud, "Still, what are the odds that you and the Morgans picked this place for a vacation at the same time? That's incredible."

To Ash and Misty's surprise, the normally talkative Meowth debated his next words for a moment. Finally, Meowth sighed, _"Awright, look, don't ya dare tell Jess I said any'ting 'bout dis to yas, got it?"_ Receiving their nods, Meowth went on to explain his family's presence there. Soon Meowth finished, _"…and dat's how it happened. Kinda funny; Jess is here for info on her mom n' yours bein' here too, kiddo. So none o' youse seen either of dem, den?"_

"No, Meowth. I'm sorry," Misty said, "About that and Giovanni's mind games. Trust me; your family isn't the only one he's played with lately."

Ash was scratching the side of his false beard in absent thought. "Mew," he murmured, "She's come up a lot these last couple of months. Too much to be coincidence this time too."

Meowth pointed out, _"I tink ya gots sometin' dere, kiddo. Tonight's dat Noche del Maullar festival; ya heard 'bout dat, right?"_

Both Ash and Misty nodded. She added, "Yeah, it was in every commercial break on TV today."

Meowth winked, _"Bet Lawrence III wants youse two as da guests o' honor tonight."_

Ash, still pondering, had to agree, "I think you're right, Meowth. Say, tell me something else I've been wondering; how did you and the Morgans show up with Mew at Sternbreak Island two months ago?"

The little Pokémon blinked a few times at the unexpected avenue of inquiry. _"Why, we was teleported dere by Mew herself, n' she showed up with…Togetic! Yer Togetic, Red!"_

Misty's jaw dropped as all three turned toward the entrance. Togetic, looking sheepish, turned back. His mistress was the first to recover. Earnestly, she entreated her Pokémon, "Togetic, you've been holding out on us. We could use some answers, and we could use them now."

Togetic began chirping back eagerly at her words. But while her Pokémon could easily understand human speech (and her accusation), Misty was grateful for Meowth's presence to clear the other side of the language gap. _"He says,"_ Meowth began, _"No, I ain't nevah held back from ya. Ya see, when I left ya for awhile to guard da Mirage Kingdom in da Hoenn region, Mew made annual visits dere. I knew her next trip was comin' up n' I went back to da Mirage Kingdom ta get her aid. I barely caught her checkin' Mirage before takin' off fer Sternbreak. Bringin' da Morgans was Mew's idea; I dunno why."_ Meowth's face joined the humans in falling as he finished translating, _"I ain't gots no way to contact Mew whenever, I'm so sorry."_

Misty gently reached out to ruffle Togetic's feathers right at the base of his neck; Togetic's favorite spot. He chirped happily and snuggled against her grip as she apologized for her insult.

Ash's sorrowful expression had changed to an ominous one as he continued pondering. Aloud, he realized, "But Lawrence III thinks he can summon Mew-or any legendary Pokémon-whenever he wants. With the Hurricane-Maker."

Misty was forced to confirm, "He might be right. Celebi also came to Sternbreak Island."

Meowth's wide eyes searched their faces as he realized, _"Hey, youse guys ain't been up to da ruins yet, have ya? Dere's technicians settin' up stuff all over dat joint!"_

Misty pointed out, "Hurricanes can't form over land. Period."

Ash countered, "Not natural ones. Man-made ones, though…" His voice trailed off at the horrible vision in his mind. The mental image was so frightening that Ash forced it into words to help distance himself from it when he said, "Hurricanes can be hundreds of miles wide. If Lawrence III triggers one at Machu Picchu, he won't just wipe out the village down here; he'll easily reach all the way to Cuzco City. He'll destroy millions of people and Pokémon throughout Peru in a moment!" The youth's fists clenched, drawing Pikachu back sharply to his side. Ash gulped heavily before swearing, "This is bigger than my mother. We've got to get up there and take his new Hurricane-Maker apart, now!"

"Oh, Ash," Misty whispered; her blood ran cold even as her heart glowed with pride at his sacrifice.

Meowth observed pragmatically, _"Too bad we gots no proof o' dis. Den da local police would be on our side n' not Lawrence III's; fer sure."_

But Rudy was shaking his head. With a disarming smile, Rudy explained, "Cool your jets, Ash. I was coming to tell you I've had some success at our mission here. I've wormed my way into Lawrence's Army as a last-minute replacement technician. Seems some of his crew suddenly came down with food poisoning. Gee, I wonder how that happened." He paused to wink at his own joke before continuing, "I have seen the apparatus they're building. It's just a giant electrical capacitor; not a Hurricane-Maker."

Reasonably, Ash pointed out, "But how would you know? The one at Sternbreak was damaged and fell into the volcano. Nobody got to study it afterwards. Are you sure that's all this is?"

Rudy, forcing himself to be reasonable as well, considered briefly. "I'm an agent, not a scientist," he admitted, "But I have some technical knowledge and this device I do recognize. This capacitor will collect and store energy but there's no way to transmit it."

"Yet," Ash countered, "Or should I say, 'Until the transmitting dish goes up.' We can't take that chance, Rudy. Too many lives could pay the price."

Misty agreed, "We've got to check it out, at least. Why don't you get all of us in as techs?"

It was Rudy's turn to swallow hard. "That's exactly what I'll do-at nine o'clock tonight."

All three of his watchers gasped, "Nine!"

"The Noche del Maullar starts at ten," Rudy explained, "We'll make it in plenty of time. Now that he knows you're nearby, Lawrence III won't hesitate to spring his big plan for the festival. He won't be expecting an attack from behind; we'll snatch Mrs. Ketchum right out from under his nose."

"Too risky," Ash countered, "We've got to shut down his device now. And keep looking for Mom too; it's almost half a day until the festival starts. Look, Rudy, I trust my instincts. That's what led me to be one of the youngest Pokémon Masters in history."

Misty, afraid her suspicions were confirmed, pointed out with some heat, "You're the one who said we needed to keep off the path Lawrence III wants us on, Rudy. Why are you so eager to do what he expects us to now?"

The younger man could only spread his hands in rueful surrender. "Okay, okay. At least let my Pokémon lead the way. Gengar, Crobat, c'mon out."

Ash started to wonder, "Why do they need to-" and got his answer as Rudy ordered, "Crobat, Mean Look. Gengar, Hypnosis."

Pikachu was already in motion; the charge of a Thunderbolt was generating up and down his spine. Gengar turned an eerily calm hypnotic gaze onto him first. Pikachu went still, allowing his charge to dissipate as harmless static. As Crobat's Mean Look temporarily froze the humans in place, preventing their escape, Meowth actually stepped up to the plate.

"_Wait'll ya gets a load o' my furious Fury Swipes!"_ he bellowed and launched himself at Gengar. Unfortunately, the Ghost-Type simply turned himself intangible momentarily, making himself immune to the Normal-Type attack. All Meowth accomplished was tipping forward onto his face through his opponent's body. Gengar backed up a step, resuming his solidity, and claiming Meowth within his hypnotic embrace as well. Even the Pokémon still sealed within Ash and Misty's Pokéballs fell under this spell.

In the hands of a wild or trained Pokémon alike, a Hypnosis Attack usually sent its target directly into sleep. In the hands of a Pokémon trained by Interpol, far more intricate effects could be achieved. Humans and Pokémon alike simply stared blankly straight ahead, rocking back and forth slightly where they stood or sat, as the trance kept them waiting for input. Rudy's combination of training and experience also told him that, unlike what the movies said, it was impossible for hypnosis to make somebody do something they absolutely wouldn't do under normal circumstances. Like jump off a building just because you said so.

The trick was using the trance to make people think circumstances were different than in reality and turn what you wanted them to do into what they wanted to do after all. Like convincing them there was a pool, not a sidewalk, that they'd love to dive into at the foot of the building.

Rudy didn't bother trying to make any of them catch his eyes as he recalled his Pokémon. It was enough that they could easily hear his carefully modulated voice. "Everyone, you know the people aren't in danger. Trust me. I've seen it myself; that's not a Hurricane-Maker they're building up there. Right?"

A ripple of uncertainty passed over his victims' faces. Ash voiced their mutual concern slowly, "But…you don't know that…"

Rudy found it necessary to modify his instructions, "Ash, it's a signal device. They're trying to call Mew for the ceremony. A harmless light show. I've seen it; I know that's what it is. I'm a seasoned Interpol agent. Trust me."

Ash actually brightened a little at this thought, even through his trance. Slowly, he replied, "Yes…it's a signal…Mom's safe…."

"That's right," Rudy soothed, "All of you are just going to stick to the schedule. Wait right here until nine o'clock tonight, local time; as I said before. I'll come and get all of you; we'll go up the mountain and save the day. There's nothing to worry about and nothing else to do until then. Trust me. Do you all agree?"

As Rudy received everyone's murmured confirmation, he studied their mannerisms closely. Experience told him they were firmly in his power. It was time to release them. Rudy ordered, "On the count of three, all of you will awaken refreshed. You'll remember nothing of our little talk since my Pokémon appeared. One, two, three." He snapped his fingers, bringing his charges back to reality. More or less. Rudy smiled ruefully, "So it's agreed. I'll see you all tonight, barring unforeseen complications."

Everyone else blinked in confusion. Misty recovered first; or at least thought she did. "Yeah…yeah, we will. It's the best plan," she confirmed. All of them were regaining themselves and nodding along with her. Satisfied, Rudy politely took his leave.

Sharp ears hidden inside what Rudy's Gengar had mistaken for an empty Pokéball at Ash's waist waited until their owner could no longer hear Rudy picking his way through the jungle. Then Sneasel used her internal safety catch to exit her Pokéball, much to everyone's surprise. Their surprise only increased as the scratch weasel began hopping up and down. Now that she had their attention, Sneasel went into a quick pantomime of Gengar's Hypnosis assault, complete with lowering her voice to snarl, _"Snea-sel"_, instead of , _"Gen-gar"_.

Nobody got it. Sneasel grabbed the long frills coming from her own ears, her claws nearly shearing them off in her frustration.

"_Slow down,"_ Meowth finally said, _"I can'ts unnerstand ya."_

Sneasel did. Barely.

"_Hypnosis? All o' us at once?"_ Meowth scoffed.

"Wait, Meowth!" Ash countered, "Hypnosis is a Psychic-Type move."

Misty supplied, "And Sneasel's half Dark-Type. She's immune to direct Psychic attack."

The realization shattered Rudy's hastily erected barrier for the entire group. Ash was first on his feet, followed closely by Pikachu. As they streamed out of the tent, Ash looked to his little buddy. "Can you track Rudy, Pikachu?" Pikachu's response was bounding ahead on Rudy's trail, stopping to wave his companions on.

As they embarked, Misty couldn't keep from smirking, "I told you so."

"You heard Lance," Ash pointed out angrily, "We phoned him before we left; just like you wanted. He vouched for Rudy."

"Well, you're not the only one who trusts their gut," Misty replied.

Ash's angry response was cut off by Pikachu's stern warning cry, _"Pikaaa!"_ His trainer knew the Electric-Type was right; Rudy might be close enough to hear a shouting match. Ash did his best to ignore Misty's continuing self-satisfied smirk as they hastened after Pikachu.

Shortly the group was peeking into a window at the outskirts of Machu Picchu Village. Ash wasn't sure if the little warehouse was unoccupied; the lights were off but a few stacks of supplies barred his view through the window. He decided to roll the dice. "Sneasel," he whispered, "Use Thief to get in. Pikachu, go with her for a look around." In less than a minute, both Pokémon returned with an all-clear sign. Ash, Misty, Togetic, and Meowth clambered through the window after them.

It didn't take long to find some work coveralls, complete with Lawrence's Army ID badges, in the storage lockers. Ash and Misty began exchanging their current clothing disguise for the new one. As they pulled their latest disguises on, Ash called out, "Pikachu, Sneasel; see if you can find a knapsack to carry Meowth in, since we don't have his Pokéball to work with. Sorry, Meowth."

"_No offense taken,"_ Meowth assured, _"Say, tell me sometin'. What is it wit' youse humans n' your need fer clothing anyways? Can't ya just be proud o' what yer mudda gave ya, like us Pokémon?"_

Ash and Misty suddenly felt a lot more self-conscious about stripping to their undies and changing in front of Meowth. It was different for Togetic and Pikachu; they couldn't comment on what they saw. Intelligibly, anyway. The couple was spared answering as Pikachu sent out an alarm cry from across the little building, _"Pi-pikachu!"_

Rudy had appeared in his own tech's disguise, barring the way to the warehouse's double doors. He sighed heavily, "Ah, Sneasel. A Dark-Type. That's a rookie mistake for me. How embarrassing."

Ash stared gravely back. "How long have you been lying to us, Rudy? Are we really related at all?"

Rudy stared back in a calm, measured way. "Everything you've seen and heard was true, Ash. I was just as surprised to learn I had a brother as you."

Ash threw up his hands, "Which makes betraying me so much better!"

"It certainly made it harder," Rudy conceded, "I didn't lie to you until I tried to stop you from doing this foolish thing a few minutes ago. Now I'm asking again. There's too much at stake to allow you to blow the operation early."

"I can't afford to believe you, after pulling that stunt," Ash shook his head.

Misty stepped up beside him. "**We** can't afford it," she pointed out carefully.

Rudy's eyes actually lit up notably at their challenge. "Ah, a Double Battle, then."

"No," Ash replied, making Rudy and Misty gape slightly. He continued, "I see your plan. You'll take out Sneasel and leave us all vulnerable to Hypnosis."

Rudy's eyebrows flew up in a way far too reminiscent of Giovanni when he was impressed. "You're very astute. Seriously, have you ever considered a career in Interpol?"

"Worry about your own career first, once Lance hears about this," Ash countered.

Rudy looked even more like their father when he shook his head sadly. "Grow up, Ash. This is no video game; nothing is black and white."

The reminder of Giovanni only fueled Ash's fire. "I know what justice is!" he roared back, "And if you're not out of my way in five seconds, I'll be glad to teach you!"

Feraligatr and Magnetzone appeared from Rudy's Pokéballs so swiftly that Ash didn't even see the other man move. Ash hurried to catch up, ordering, "Pikachu, Sneasel, do what Misty tells you! But save Rudy for me!"

To the surprise of all Pokémon present, Ash charged across their makeshift battlefield himself, fists clenched and eyes blazing. Rudy had enough time to call out his Weavile and Alakazam too, charging all four of his Pokémon with, "Restrain the others, but stay out of Ketchum's way! Wild Battle, now!" At their master's command, Rudy's team charged **around** the oncoming Ash. As Misty unleashed her Dewgong to stand alongside Pikachu, Togetic, and Sneasel, the Wild Battle was joined in the background.

But as Ash himself had directed and even Rudy had permitted, he had a straight shot at Rudy himself. The agent balanced on the balls of his feet, waiting. Ash tried to sucker Rudy with a left feint followed by a right hook. Rudy saw through it and grabbed that hook, twisting and flipping Ash over Rudy's back to land on his own. Ash rolled over and back to his feet, trying to reclaim his breath and losing his wig at the same time.

Rudy observed, "Don't hurt yourself. I've got years of training and experience." His own feint caught Ash off guard; Rudy stunned Ash with a jab to the gut and slipped behind him, trying to pin Ash's arms. Ash bucked backwards with his butt and threw Rudy off-balance, pitching both forward. Then he rammed the back of his head against Rudy's chin on the way back up and broke Rudy's grip.

Whirling, Ash knocked Rudy to the ground with a straight right to Rudy's freshly wounded jaw. Rudy paused, looking in wonder at his own blood on his own fingers. Rudy's fake goatee and mustache were hanging half off his face from the impact as well. Ash, rubbing his sore belly a little, snapped, "You think a boy growing up without a dad doesn't know how to fight? I'm the older brother; remember that when you're talking about years of experience."

The moment's shock passed, Rudy leapt to his feet. Another feigned punch; this time a sharp kick to Ash's temple came behind. Ash was ready this time and blocked it with his arm, closing for another punch. Rudy stepped in and forced Ash to join him in a grapple. The men struggled back and forth in a brief yet intimate dance, trying to upend each other's feet, as Misty tried to break free of the Wild Battle raging all around her. She wasn't being deliberately aimed for by either side, but two attempts to cross the savage lines already had gotten her doused with a Hydro Pump and torn her coveralls with a Slash Attack.

Just then the warehouse's double doors flew open. No less than three techs and five guards in Lawrence's Army, attracted by the noise, peered in wonder at the large amount of people and Pokémon frozen in the light they'd admitted. The newcomers' many Pokémon, already out and battle-ready, joined their masters in frowning heavily at the intruders. All of whom realized pieces of their disguises were missing even if they could've somehow bluffed at this point.

The resulting battle was short and very one-sided. In the end, even Meowth's hiding place was discovered and the entire troupe was bundled up for presentation to Lawrence III at his private villa in the Inkaterra Hotel.

Sitting in his high-backed leather chair, Lawrence III was all evil smiles at the Christmas come so early. Flanking him at polite attention, Annie and Oakley looked on passively as Ash, Misty, Rudy, and Meowth were led shuffling in. All four prisoners were handcuffed at wrists and ankles. Only Meowth's lack of a Pokéball had kept him from being stuffed into still another restraint collar like all the other Pokémon.

Lawrence III's glee did not dim a bit as he returned the hard stares of Ash and Misty. Meowth, frightened, looked away and whimpered at his old teammate, Butch, in hopes of sympathy. He received none. Butch merely bent forward to check the cat's restraints again; his fur was fluffed up so much with fright it was difficult to see if the cuffs were still on. Rudy once again revealed shades of Giovanni by remaining studiously impassive. He merely watched and waited for a chance to act.

The commander-in-chief of Lawrence's Army mulled things over unvoiced, letting his prisoners stew for a moment. Finally he casually cupped his chin with his palm, leaning onto his armrest, to observe, "Very, very unprofessional, Mr. Ketchum. What, I wonder, caused that little row between you after so much effort to sneak into Machu Picchu Village?"

Naturally Ash did not reply. Lawrence III's casual gaze took in the rank-and-file guards. "Leave us, and take the other boy and the cat with you."

To Oakley, Lawrence III quickly whispered an aside, "Find out who that boy is."

"Already on it," Oakley assured him quietly.

The exit of the guards with Rudy and Meowth was interrupted as the doors flew open before they could touch them. To the prisoner's mutual disappointment, it wasn't Giovanni leading a rescue charge. It was Cassidy; now completely dry but her hairdo still undone along with her badly wrinkled uniform.

Nobody was more surprised to see her than Butch. Just as Jessie had warned.

Cassidy couldn't help noticing a split-second's worth of hesitation in Butch joining the rest of Lawrence's Army's relief in her safety. Her partner covered himself by running over and embracing her, stating quietly, "I don't believe it! You're all right!" Cassidy returned his hug stiffly, her mind still whirling.

Politely, Lawrence III expounded, "A very great pleasure to see you hale and hearty, my dear. I should've known an able-bodied trainer such as yourself could not be dispatched so easily. Please, regale us with your escape." Butch's release of her left Cassidy meeting her coworkers' curious gazes unprepared. She gulped; she couldn't admit Jessie was her salvation; especially not in front of what had to be Jessie's Meowth.

Cassidy lied, "I, uh, I called out Tentacruel as I fell. Wanted him to use Wrap to grab us onto something. He did; but we smacked into the mountainside. I think." She paused to touch her temple and sway; hoping Butch would mistake the genuine cause of her honest distress at his actions for what she was saying it was. If Butch saw through her acting now as she had finally seen through his…

If he did, Butch held his tongue in front of their boss as Cassidy continued, "I…sort of remember wandering through the jungle… Next thing I know, Tentacruel was fishing me out of the river."

Lawrence III observed, "Ah. Why don't you report to my physician first, then get cleaned up a bit, my dear. You've had a trying day; get some rest for the Noche del Maullar tonight. Butch, you may go with her."

Butch, still smiling warmly at his old friend, gently took Cassidy's elbow to lead her along. "Don't talk," he advised her, "You must've taken a nasty knock to the head; you're lucky if all you've got is a concussion." Cassidy, playing along, stumbled a bit and weakly accepted Butch's guidance as the duo joined the guards taking Rudy and Meowth from the room.

But something had occurred to Ash during Cassidy's interruption. He stepped forward slightly, making his restraints jingle, with a look of quiet determination replacing his earlier cold anger. Ash offered calmly, "Look, we all know it's me you want. Well, you've got what you wanted, Sir Talbot. You can let Misty and Mom go; this is between you and me."

Lawrence III's fingers steepled before him. "A noble offer of self-sacrifice; I'd have expected no less from an Elite Four member," the old man observed, "Yet I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you. Your family is not just bait; they are an integral part of my plan for revenge. Against you." His smile was slow, wide, and not at all pleasant.

Ash's frustration forced him to snap, "You want me to play your little game, huh? Fine! Let me loose and we'll settle this with a Pokémon battle! What are your terms?"

"Terms?" Lawrence III returned mildly, "My conditions are very simple, Mr. Ketchum. You are going to suffer as you have never suffered before. Didn't your loved one there educate you about my interest after our little discussion on Sternbreak Island?"

A mixture of anger and indignance fought to rule Ash and Misty's faces. He replied for her, "Of course she did. This is about when we first met ten years ago."

Their host raised a single declarative finger. "Ah, yes. Now you begin to understand. Let me take you back to that glorious time. You had a little over a year under your belt on your Pokémon journey. As for me, my life's work was finally coming to fruition. My life's work, Mr. Ketchum. My riches and genius in mechanical design had given birth to a mighty airship, the _Stratovarius_. Her maiden voyage would unravel an ancient legend of the Whirl Islands and allow me to capture not one, not two or even three, but four legendary Pokémon: Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, and Lugia. And that was only the beginning."

Just as she had on Sternbreak Island, Misty charged angrily, "If by 'unravel a legend' you mean disrupt the ocean currents of the islands so much that the whole area's ecosystem was endangered!"

Ash added, "If we hadn't teamed up with Lugia to destroy your precious airship and free his Pokémon friends, the imbalance of nature could've spread for hundreds, thousands of miles! Maybe even the whole world! You had to see what was happening from up there; how could you just let that happen? All you had to do was release those Pokémon and restore the balance."

Lawrence III's voice remained wistful but acquired a harder edge as he continued, "Thanks to you I had only acquired two of the legendary Pokémon. Capturing Articuno would have nullified the disruption of nature; Lugia was the bonus prize."

Ash replied, "And you were absolutely sure of all that. So sure you hid up on high in your airship while the world below took the risk for you. How brave of you."

The old man offered a dry chuckle, "Yes, the _Stratovarius_. Such a loss. I never expected an external attack. Trainers capture Pokémon all the time; who would bother me? Ahh, so much effort, time, money-and not only was she unique in and of herself, so was the collection aboard her. Paintings, sculptures, scrolls; countless priceless and irreplaceable artifacts about Pokémon from around the globe. Almost all of it destroyed when the ship went down."

The slow, sad shake of Misty's head brought Lawrence III's attention fully back to the couple. She added, "You told me that before too. Things can be remade. If you feel so strongly for empty objects, you need more people in your life; I almost feel sorry for you."

A bit defensively, Lawrence III reached out to gently clasp Oakley's waist. She responded by sitting on his armrest, leaning both protectively and possessively against him for good measure. Her man added, "I do have people in my life now, Ms. Williams, rest assured."

Releasing Oakley, Lawrence III undermined his speech with strong gestures to help get his point across. "Neither of you understands fully yet," he continued, "the _Stratovarius_ was my new home, Mr. Ketchum. Everything I ever wanted, dreamt of-**loved** was destroyed that day. **My home**, sir."

Ash could only smile a brittle smile, "Do you think the people of the Whirl Islands felt the same way when the currents washed their homes away? Or took their families? I've known a lot of rich people, but you are without a doubt the most shallow, selfish, empty, and petty creature I've ever seen in my life."

For a long moment the tableau was frozen; the warm ambiance of the open-air suite doing absolutely nothing to break the tension holding all five in their place.

Finally, just the barest peek of a crimson flush of rage appeared just above Lawrence III's collar. His volcanic anger, and the effort to contain the eruption, was far more evident in his suddenly rough voice as he repeated incredulously, "Petty, Mr. Ketchum? Petty, you say?" Lawrence III stood, kicking his heavy chair backwards. Ash's arms may have been restrained behind his back, but he stepped forward angrily to meet Lawrence III anyway. Annie and Oakley instantly intercepted Ash and Misty, holding them firmly from behind.

Already wheezing from his effort, Lawrence III was forced to lean heavily on one armrest of his chair after all as he stood, glaring, at his guests. His anger couldn't help but bubble over some more as he explained, "Perhaps one little fact about that day escaped your enlightened, middle-class notice, sir! My wonderful _Stratovarius_ was powered by a nuclear reactor!" His free hand curved into a clawed grip facing back at him; the other still propped him up on the chair. Lawrence III clenched that grip as he continued, "My brilliant designs stopped a full meltdown, a full explosion, but not all of the radiation was contained when she crashed. Look at me."

Ash and Misty glared hard enough to melt stone yet remained silent.

When the couple did not otherwise respond to his withered form, Lawrence III continued in a tone far calmer but just as deadly. "Do you imagine I am an old man, Mr. Ketchum? I regret to inform you that I am only thirty-five. Of all the things I can thank you for on that day, I can appreciate the cancer, the accelerated aging; the long, lingering death sentence, most of all." Now he smiled a smile just as brittle and angry as Ash had before. "I will do unto you as you have done unto me. You too will see the loss of everything you love. First, your mother. Then your Pokémon. Finally, your Misty. You will live and breathe that emptiness, long and truly well, for the rest of your life."

The medical monitors built into Lawrence III's suit began blaring their alarms again. The effort had cost him dearly; Lawrence III sagged weakly into his chair, trembling and coughing. Oakley and Annie could not administer to him this time; they were too busy struggling with Ash and Misty as the latter seized this distraction. With a desperate whirl, Ash swept Oakley off her feet and into her sister. "Run, Misty!" he ordered, "I'll hold them!"

But the best he could do with his ankles still chained was throw himself bodily upon the sisters and entangle them a little; the best Misty could do was shuffle awkwardly away in her own restraints. Even as the guards outside poured in from the noise and caught Misty, Annie pinned Ash easily. As Oakley flew to his side, Lawrence III found the strength to bark out, "Restraints only! No drugs!"

The prisoners were swiftly dragged away, kicking but not screaming. Oakley's hands tore open Lawrence III's shirt while Annie prepared another injection. The man's weak grip found Oakley's wrist. Even she was shocked as the depth of his hatred forced Lawrence III to remind her in a hoarse whisper, "Promise me; you won't let them slip away. Watch them personally…"

"I will," she swore, "Now shut up and let me stabilize you."

Lawrence III's skull-like visage was stuck in a death's head grin as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Text, original characters, and events Copyright © 2011 Keith E. Kimball. This is a fan work and not for profit.

All other characters, events, and trademarks Copyright © their respective holders including but not limited to Nintendo Company Ltd., Tatsunoko Productions, GameFreak, The Pokémon Company, Shogakukan Production Inc., 4Kids Entertainment, etc.


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle of Machu Picchu 1

The time had finally come. The night had become dark and crystal-clear; not even a tiny spot of cloud obscured the twinkling stars shining like diamonds across the vast expanse. Which was harder to tell than everyone inside Machu Picchu would've thought at first glance; the many bright artificial lights that Lawrence's Army had strung the central plaza with did interfere somewhat.

Within one of the large tents now erected in the central plaza, Oakley was helping Lawrence III pull on his pacco costume's lower half. It was uncomfortably like a skirt to the man's pride; he was wearing bicycle shorts on underneath. Oakley was quite at ease in her own acllacuna's wear. Despite the modern device strapped around her neck and shoulders, easily visible over her blouse. The curved, jet-black metal device reminded her of an American football player's shoulder pads.

Lawrence III's personal physician, Miles, was the only other person in the tent with them. The skinny boy peered through his thick spectacles at the readouts his portable equipment, hooked up at various points on Lawrence III's bare torso, was giving him. The doctor observed, "Again, sir, I remind you that you are taking an awful risk. You've hardly recovered from your outburst this afternoon. The effects of the stimulant mixture I've given you are strictly temporary; you will feel far more capable than you actually are. The probability of your overreaching yourself during this brief span of time is incredibly high."

Lawrence III began pulling the electrodes loose from his body at this proclamation. "And I remind you again, doctor, my time overall is growing very short. I only need to be fully functional during the ceremony. I can enjoy recalling my revenge as I recover in my hospital bed afterwards."

Miles clucked his tongue at this, but made no further comment as he gathered up his equipment and left. Oakley continued helping Lawrence III dress and thus conserve energy. Lawrence III paused once his shirt was on to fuss with his remaining hair in the mirror. As he did, he chirped at Oakley, "Did you see the crowds, my dear? I daresay the entire central plaza will be filled for tonight's performance."

"Noche del Maullar does only come once per year," she admitted neutrally. She couldn't maintain her careless pose, however, and forced herself to admit her misgivings openly to him. Her formal address in private drew Lawrence III's undivided attention when Oakley went on, "Sir, the crowd. I know you want Ash Ketchum's humiliation to be public, but there's the matter of crowd control. Pride in their heritage aside, I doubt these modern Inca mixed-bloods will go for the sacrifice."

He patted her hand reassuringly, "You didn't watch those videos I sent you, did you? The celebration always includes dancers pretending to be sacrificed. By the time the crowd realizes this event is genuine, it will be far too late." Seeing she was still chewing her lip, Lawrence III added, "Do not forget that the Nusta, the princess, is on our side. And so is what lies beyond her."

"Is she?" Oakley quipped, only half-teasing. "Then you've made the changes to your will we discussed, I hope."

Lawrence III actually laughed, "I adore your gallows humor, my love. Please remember, we also have these." Her lover patted his own black collar device laying on the counter. It was identical to Oakley's save its smaller, lighter frame to accommodate his weak and narrow shoulders. He sighed at the device anyway; he wasn't looking forward to the discomfort. "Help me put this heavy thing on next," Lawrence III requested. Annie slipped in just then, her own acllacuna's outfit as impeccable as her metal collar, to remind them the time drew near.

Not that far away, Ash and Rudy fumed. Lawrence III had thoughtfully provided them with their own private booth, manufactured from yet another tent, about ten meters away from the Intihuatana. The side of the tent facing the sundial had been left off completely for their viewing convenience. Armed guards, posing as a private security force, were just outside the tent and ready to turn any potential ropehoppers away before they saw the prisoners within.

As Lawrence III had promised, both young men were free of any sedatives. Their captor had not been able to find out Rudy's identity. Unsure if Rudy was a good enough friend to really hurt Ash by dying in front of him like the Morgans, Lawrence III had finally elected to hold Rudy until the ceremony was over as well. Meowth had been left at the villa.

Misty had disappeared immediately after arrival at the ruins.

The cold dread coating Ash's heart was lightened somewhat by Rudy's actions. Since they were sitting so close together, Rudy had already picked both their wrist cuffs' locks. Their ankle cuffs had been looped around the chairs' forelegs, instead of chaining them ankle-to-ankle as they had before. If the guards would stop glancing backwards so often, it would be easy for the young men to tip their chairs backwards and slip their ankles free; then remove their gags. The guards' attentiveness also kept Rudy from unlocking their Pokémon restraint collars. So both men swallowed their impatience and kept their arms behind them.

Ash's hopes soared to new heights as a familiar face, beneath a bald skin cap disguise, appeared atop a Lawrence's Army guard uniform at the tent's entrance. "Orders from Mr. Talbot," Giovanni said firmly, pointing toward Rudy, "This one's a red herring. He doesn't want him here any longer."

The nearer guard looked up at him; she was short but stocky. "So where does the Chief want him to be?"

Giovanni lost his business tone to sigh ruefully, "That's my problem, not yours. At least you two will get to see the show." Both guards were sharing his bemusement now. Giovanni, key in hand, resumed his professional demeanor to sternly command Rudy, "I'm going to take off the cuffs and gag. One word or trick out of you and your friend here will regret it." Kneeling to unlock Rudy's feet, Giovanni belied his command with the urgent whisper, "We'll be back for you in a minute, Ash." Ash nodded ever so slightly.

Giovanni led his younger son out. Neither guard seemed to realize that Giovanni hadn't been forced to unlock Rudy's hands too. Ash's hopes fell in a sudden thought: Would they be back?

Ash's anxiety only increased as the show began. Instead of setting up a stage, more guard ropes outlined the area where the audience wasn't supposed to cut onto the cultivated grass around the Intihuatana. Spotlights began tracing elegant female dancers in native dress appearing across this natural amphitheater. A wooden stage along the side, near to Ash's booth, held the musicians playing accompaniment. The sensuous dance was short but captivating. Ash realized his heart was hammering in time to the music; an ancient melody transcending language to promise rebirth and renewal.

At a musical cue, the dancers suddenly became two lines pointing toward the huge sundial itself. An older woman stepped out of the stone's shadows, a Raichu at her side. Ash had to look twice to confirm her age by her wrinkles; the Nusta's resplendent costume combined with her confident poise to outshine the much younger women surrounding her.

And then there were the Nusta's eyes. Ash couldn't look away from them. The throbbing green glow of her irises burned its way into his mind, creating an image of himself standing at the edge of a great void. Somewhere deep within that timeless expanse, an elder force was drawing far too close for comfort.

The Nusta turned away slightly, incidentally releasing Ash from her hold. He realized he was gasping with relief.

Now in the center of the stage, the Nusta thrust both hands into the air, feet spread wide. Her voice boomed across the vast central plaza in the Quechua language: "Welcome! The first **true** Noche del Maullar in centuries begins!"

A murmur ran through the crowd. Everybody, including Ash, had understood the woman's proclamation perfectly. Despite her using a language few of them knew. And she hadn't used any loudspeakers or other artificial aid to be heard, either. For the first time, Ash felt a true twist of fear for his own safety and not just his loved ones' about tonight. What was Lawrence III unleashing here?

The Nusta shooed away the dancers as a very familiar pacco took the stage. The audience laughed a little, their misgivings blown away by the reassuring sight of the pacco leaning on canes to make it onstage. So pleased was Lawrence III at the sight of Ash squirming helplessly in his booth that the man didn't mind the crowd's mockery one bit. He even played into it, stopping to wipe his brow theatrically before continuing to his appointed place. The audience laughed again, this time with him instead of at him. Nobody seemed to mind the out-of-place device across his straining shoulders; not even the Nusta.

Another familiar face appeared from backstage and shocked Ash bolt-upright in his chair. Thankfully, his gag muffled his cry of "Mom!" as his outstretched hands reached for the stage. Ash hastily tucked his hands back away, all of this unnoticed by his guards.

Annie and Oakley continued gently leading the procession of Delia, Misty, Jessie, and James to the Nusta waiting on the stone lower half of the Intihuatana itself. The victims themselves were in native dress also, but their attitude had the crowd both concerned and laughing anew. Finally the general consensus was reached that a batch of drunk tourists had somehow been stuck in the role this year.

Delia's gaze roved over Ash's booth, but either the achiote drug or the relative darkness of his place kept her from recognizing him in return. Ash, realizing this and that his guards were now very intent on the proceedings, openly tilted his chair back and slipped his ankles free. The gag was next to go. He felt at his Pokéball restraint; the deceptively thin metal and plastic was a solid no go for breaking it. For his merely human strength, at least. Inwardly Ash vowed; first thing after he got back home, he was taking some kind of class to become a master of unlocking like Rudy.

When he looked back up, Ash froze for a second. As Lawrence III had promised, Delia was the first to kneel on the Intihuatana's stone base. The Nusta stood over her, wrapping a ceremonial scarf tightly around her face and chin. Then the Nusta drew both ends up in a strong grip; all it would take was one quick turn, one little snap, at that angle. Delia did not mind the scarf thanks to the achiote; she giggled at that. Instead she tried to stretch her knee-length skirt down to cover the rest of her legs, which were getting cold from the stone.

The Nusta paused, turning her glowing gaze first to Ash, then to Lawrence III, then back again. The crowd held its breath, realizing something was up. The Nusta was now openly staring into Ash's tent; her unfathomable gaze did not hold him like before. She waited to see what he would do. Ash held perfectly still; unsure if the woman was daring him to try or not..

Lawrence III grew impatient. Angrily he questioned the Nusta, "What are you waiting for? Blast my weak body or I'd do it myself!" Finally his gaze followed hers into the tent. He blinked, wondering if the dim tent's interior was playing tricks on him.

Ash plowed into the male guard from behind, his fury knocking the hapless guard clean over. The female turned and lost a couple of her teeth to Ash's chair as he swung it into her face. Ash leapt between the downed guards and into the stage area, plowing hard toward the Intihuatana, focused solely on the scarf that held his mother's life in the balance.

The Nusta remained motionless, watching his advance with inscrutable glowing eyes.

Lawrence III bellowed, "Oakley! Annie! Stop him!" The sisters appeared, barring Ash's path with limbs akimbo. Ash tried the bait-and-switch hook that had worked on Rudy earlier; it did indeed catch Annie's jaw but Oakley slid into her place. A straight kick to Ash's side made his ribs pop alarmingly as Ash skidded sideways. He blocked Annie's punch for revenge but it left him open to another kick from Oakley. This one swept his left leg out from under him; Ash fell backwards hard.

Stunned, Ash fought to get his breath back, staring through tears of pain at the women looming above him. The roar of the crowd filled his ears; they were beginning to realize this wasn't part of the show.

Suddenly Giovanni's commanding baritone cut through the cacophony like a knife through warm butter. "Scizor, use Fury Cutter to free her, now!"

In a blazing red blur, the big bipedal Bug- and Steel-Type came out of nowhere to sever the scarf binding Delia with her huge pinchers. Delia giggled, only pausing to rub her neck with relief as the wind of Scizor's close passage pushed her onto her side. The Nusta merely stepped back a little; she made no attempt to recapture Delia nor help her either.

That was the last straw for the watching crowd. Although Lawrence III's foresight had limited the number of guests to ensure his army had the numerical superiority tonight, his minions still found themselves facing the worst-case scenario tonight. Many of the tourists were surprisingly well-armed Pokémon Trainers in their own right. Not to mention the local police, realizing they'd been duped into helping a madman. The dancers and musicians, completely unarmed, abandoned their posts but not their precious instruments as they tried to flee. Both groups unintentionally fed the chaos exploding across the plaza as countless Pokémon battles mixed with human fisticuffs.

The only ones not quickly swept up in the gigantic brawl were the wild Pokémon of Machu Picchu. Raichu relayed the Nusta's orders to his clan, remaining at her side. The wild Pokémon retreated to safe hideaways in the rocks and crannies of the ruins, watching wide-eyed at the battle they were forbidden to participate in raging all around them.

Giovanni commanded, "Scizor, give Ash some backup!" Scizor leapt and glided back down on her gossamer wings to land between Ash and his tormentors. Annie and Oakley backed up, reaching for their Pokéballs, but were stunned as Giovanni stepped up to Scizor's side. Now sans disguise, he grinned mightily at the shock of recognition evident on the sisters' faces. As Ash stood, he found Rudy appearing at his other side as well. Rudy barked, "Hold still, Ash. Let's even the odds; Feraligatr, use Slash on that restraint collar."

Rudy's large Water-Type cut Ash's Pokémon team free with care and strength. Without even scratching the paint on his Pokéballs; Ash nodded, impressed. Pikachu appeared instantly, angrily releasing himself with his own internal safety catch. Pikachu, Scizor, and Feraligatr joined their trainers in glaring at the outnumbered Annie and Oakley, despite the appearance of their Slaking and Manectric. Lawrence III stumped up, Machamp out and ready, to meet their charge; Lawrence's Army still barred their way to the Intihuatana.

Butch's permanent sore throat ground out, "What was that about evening the odds?", as he and Cassidy stepped onto Lawrence III's side of the stage. Cassidy hesitated; both in when she'd first come out at Butch's side and when she sent out her Houndoom to join his Hitmontop. Instead of her opponents, she was watching her partner carefully. Butch, eyes only for Rudy across the way, didn't notice.

Rudy made a sour face at the new arrivals. He turned to address Lawrence III, "What, was there a two-for-one sale on ex-Team Rocket members?"

It was Oakley who responded snidely, "And what's a bad girl looking for a paycheck supposed to do? Join those treehuggers Aqua or Magma?"

Annie added, "Or those space cases in Team Galactic?"

Giovanni cut in with a droll correction, "Annie and Oakley were only occasionally on the Team Rocket payroll. Those two mercenaries would've just as quickly worked a mission against the team if the price was right. Just as they would Lawrence's Army, I'd wager."

Lawrence III paid no attention to Giovanni's zinger; he was checking behind him for additional support. The Nusta's fathomless gaze regarded him back. Just as she made no move to restrain her drunken would-be victims starting to wander about at their whims, the Nusta did not help or hinder Lawrence III in the least. "Fine," he grimaced quietly at her, "I trust this battle will finally impress both of you." He turned back, finding Ash's bloodthirsty countenance staring hard at him from less than ten feet away.

Ash demanded, "Surrender, 'Sir' Talbot. I'd hate to get blood all over that nice costume of yours." Rudy was quick to second his brother's demand from his side. In his own way, at least. "Sir Lawrence Talbot the 3rd! Under the jurisdiction of Interpol, I place you under arrest for crimes of international terrorism!" Rudy bellowed.

The rage building up in Lawrence III at the young men's words burst out in a wordless roar of blood-red hate; all civility lost. His minions took up the call.

Within seconds, rapid-fire trainer commands choreographed the battles across the stage:

-Butch's Hitmontop lived up to his name by standing on his head, launching into a whirling Triple Kick shortly thereafter. Cassidy swooned with the return of her concussion; her Houndoom remained motionless without commands to Butch's dismay. At Giovanni's command, Scizor's tough hide glowed briefly with Iron Defense. The move allowed Scizor to withstand the Triple Kick pummeling at her defenses-barely. Scizor used the pain to fuel a spectacular Reversal Attack. The move flung Hitmontop against Houndoom; both were knocked to Butch and Cassidy's feet. Butch was even more shocked when Cassidy, her heart not in the battle, recalled Houndoom. Giovanni only smiled.

-Rudy's Feraligatr spit a large blot of water on the ground. Then he kicked the resulting grassy goop into the face of Annie's Manectric in a Mud Sport maneuver. The disarmingly gentle shot had the desired effect; the distracted Manectric's Thunderbolt struck only a glancing blow to Feraligatr. Rudy's Pokémon shook off the electric charge to close on Annie's, mighty jaws shining with an Ice Fang. One crushing snap later and Manectric sagged, unconscious.

-Oakley's massive Slaking (which should've been called Slaqueen, technically), true to her lazy nature, allowed Lawrence III's Machamp to lead the charge against Pikachu. The Agility move had Pikachu bouncing all around the stage, trying for a good shot. With four arms to work with, however, Machamp managed to get the aging mouse by the tail. All four of Machamp's hands closed around Pikachu, trying to crush him with a Submission hold. First Pikachu allowed his natural ability, Static, to paralyze Machamp and put the hold on hold; then a Thunder brought Machamp to his knees. An Iron Tail from the released Pikachu felled Machamp like a great oak tree back against Slaking's wide belly. Oakley shrieked for her truant Pokémon to use Skill Swap and get Slaking's big butt in gear.

Lawrence III glanced around; the way his team's battles were going did not fill him with confidence. So instead of reaching for another member of his own Pokémon force to continue the battle, he reached for the metal collar atop his costume. "Annie, Oakley," he added, "Deploy Snag Machines!"

Butch and Cassidy, not equipped with these, joined Ash's group in staring as mechanical sleeves took less than a second to sprout from the trio's metal collars. The flexible metal now coating their arms ended in a large scoop, akin to a custa raquet used in jai alai, except their fists were readily available in the center. Pokéballs appeared, rolling down microconveyers built into the sleeves, in those selfsame fists. The deployment machine was new to him, but the sight of those jet-black Pokéballs made Ash's face freeze in a look of horrified recognition. Giovanni joined his wide-eyed stare; only Rudy was as clueless as Cassidy and Butch.

Giovanni bellowed to his sons, "Recall your Pokémon, now!"

"Snagballs, go!" Lawrence III ordered. The thrown capture devices impacted gently off their targets just as the recall beams from their own trainers hit them. The Snagballs sprang open; their capture beams wrapped around Pikachu, Scizor, and Feraligatr in a mechanical tug-of-war with their own Pokéballs. Ash, Rudy, and even Giovanni cheered for their struggling friends, trying somehow by sheer force of will to make the contest come out in their favor.

The badly weakened Scizor was the first to lose the struggle. The Snagball drew her in and locked tight with little resistance; now it was Oakley's turn to grin fiercely. Feraligatr, damaged by the earlier Thunderbolt, was added to her sister's roster at the same moment. Both freshly filled Snagballs, riding the atmosphere's magnetic waves on their gimbals, automatically soared through the air back to their new masters.

Pikachu was still hanging on but Machamp had sapped his aging strength; Pikachu slipped closer and closer to the Snagball. Ash pulled another Pokémon from his belt, yelling, "Donphan! Use Slam on that Snagball!"

Ash's elephantine Ground-Type did as ordered, crushing the Snagball beneath one big flat foot. Pikachu gasped with relief; Ash whooped with joy. He lost that joy, though, as Lawrence III yelled, "Alakazam, Ice Punch on Donphan!" Donphan, blindsided by the Ice Punch, toppled over; forcing Pikachu to scamper out from under his big buddy's falling mass. Lawrence III followed it up with another Snagball; greatly weakened by the Ice-Type attack, Donphan disappeared into his clutches.

Ash saved Pikachu from a similar fate by recalling his partner. Lawrence III wasn't impressed. "Go ahead, boy," he snarled, "Send out any powerful Pokémon you've got. Let's see if I can't Snag them from you. Or will you battle trained Pokémon with bare hand?" Surrounded by his army and their combined Pokémon, Lawrence III laughed uproariously at the look of enraged helplessness on Ash's face.

"That's it!" Ash bellowed, fists ready, "Snag this!" Rudy, just as eager to reclaim his Feraligatr, joined Ash in charging bodily at the line of Pokémon between them and Lawrence's Army. Both hoped that a Snagball would prove the same as a regular Pokéball; that once destroyed the Pokémon would revert to wild status and could be reclaimed. The less hot-headed Giovanni's eyes danced back and forth, trying desperately to calculate a better response and finding none.

"**ENOUGH!"**

The wave of pure power accompanying that mighty cry knocked every living thing within six meters of it head over heels. Which included the would-be sacrificial victims now lumped into the tangled heap nearest the Intihuatana. Ash didn't even try to contain his relief as he pulled his mother to his feet along with him. "Mom, Mom!" he ran his eyes and hands over her, not daring to believe it after coming so close to disaster, "You're okay!"

Still under the effects of the achiote drug, Delia giggled at him. "Why, sure, son," she grinned tipsily back at him, "Just another day in Pokémonland. Whew, that was some roller coaster just now, wasn't it?"

Rudy had gotten Misty to her own wobbly feet a short distance away. Ash nearly toppled Delia back over as he eagerly pulled his mother over to Misty's side. Misty finally recognized Delia through her own drug-addled haze, smiling broadly at her future mother-in-law's safety. "Well, hey, Delia," she added, "Glad you could make it to the party."

Rudy called out, forcibly drawing Ash's attention from the warm reunion to something far more sinister. "Ash, look!"

The Nusta was standing on the Intihuatana. No; she was just barely floating above it. Raichu was tugging at her feet, trying to pull her back down to earth. Her hair bun had come undone; long streams of grey steel formed an ominous halo around her outstretched limbs. Waves of power pulsed slowly along her hair and clothing with ominous silence. The green glow had completely filled her eye sockets as her blank visage regarded them stonily.

And high in the clear night sky behind her…a falling star. That stopped falling. The bright green pinpoint turned and raced directly toward Machu Picchu in a blaze of bullet-train speed; a comet more than a meteor now. As it neared, it slowed; the glow of friction against its tough hide dimmed. Without the slightest brush of wind or heat pushed before it, the creature came to a calm, sudden stop in the sky above the Intihuatana.

Rayquaza unfurled its massive emerald coils, stretching its full serpentine length out briefly. Without wings or any other limbs besides two tiny forearms, Rayquaza relied on its sheer power to support its massive bulk in empty air. Rayquaza simply stared back at those gathered in Machu Picchu, regarding every creature filling the plaza with narrow yellow eyes. The light green glow from the Nusta's own eyes was paralleled in the soft pulses of power running in strangely-inscribed grooves along Rayquaza's thickly armored flanks.

The booming voice came from the Nusta's mouth; the gestures of annoyance accompanying it came from the true speaker. Otherwise her form was so motionless that Ash feared she wasn't breathing. With the master so close to the slave, the Nusta lost her ability even to express her presence with the merest sign of saying "we" instead of "I".

Rayquaza hissed through her, "Long have I watched your kind. Long have you warred with each other. Centuries since I last checked and here you are; at war. Pokémon in their natural state may use each other for food; but this has been the way of things since Arceus began all. Only humans have the capacity; no, the drive to attack each other without need."

Lawrence III was the first to step forward, eager to seize the chance he had spent so much effort to provide for himself. His voice, reduced to a wheeze by the night's efforts, sounded even more timorous next to Rayquaza's imposing form. "Don't be angry, ancient one. Give me a moment and I will have the sacrifice you desire. Allow me a chance to seal our bargain, please." He was forced to fumble for his inhaler's support.

This only increased Rayquaza's ire. "Fool," the massive Pokémon spat, "I lust for no human's blood. My concerns align with the Earth itself. If preserving the biosphere meant educating your kind in the error of their ways, I was willing to try it long ago. This notion of sacrificing yourselves to me was a corruption of my teachings by black-hearted humans such as yourself. Did you not realize I was testing your moral resolve when I asked about the fate of these?" Rayquaza's gesture indicated the Morgans. As Rayquaza sneered, "Your kind's moral compass is still badly misdirected," a tiny fraction of the Pokémon's vast power shocked all of the achiote victims out of their drug-induced stupor.

Delia, her reason returning, truly recognized her son standing before her. "Ash…?"

He hugged her on one side; Misty supported the other. All three held each other fiercely, not daring to let go, lest something wrest them away from each other again. None of them noticed Giovanni in the background behind them. If they had, it would have been to see a now-familiar look of a second's great emptiness filling his face.

Rudy did see the look on his father's face and wondered if it meant what he thought it did.

Jessie, her own reason restored, raced into the front of the group despite James' urgent clutch. She was pretty full of righteous ire herself when she bellowed, "You! Rayquaza! Give me back my mother! **Now!**"

"Mother?" the cry raced along all those who knew Jessie. All eyes fell to the Nusta; even Raichu paused in trying to pull her away at Jessie's outcry.

Rayquaza snorted at her impertinence, "Do not presume to order me, human. I am no woman's trained Pokémon. If I wish it, she will be returned to you when I am through with her."

Jessie didn't dare settle for that. Especially since she hoped that it had been Rayquaza's influence that had kept Jane from recognizing her own daughter. She turned to the Nusta instead, pleading, "Mother, please! You must know me; look past whatever Rayquaza is doing to you! Please come with me!"

James, his own gentility restored somewhat by Rayquaza's relative willingness to talk, added his own plea to hers. "You really must come along, Mrs. Miyamoto. You've got to meet your grandchildren; they're waiting so eagerly for you!"

The glow in Jane's eyes dimmed enough that the outline of her irises was visible. Her mouth formed the silent question, "Grandchildren?"

The glow returned to full force as Rayquza's tail twitched angrily.

Ash gently extracted himself from his mother's embrace, raising his voice angrily in Jessie's defense. "Look around you, Rayquaza! You know I came here to save my mother too! We humans aren't perfect any more than Pokémon are; but we can be noble; not just depraved! If you practice the decency you preach, you'll let that poor woman go back to her daughter now!"

Misty and Delia flanked him, adding their silent pleas to his. Misty shifted at an unexpected touch at her side, drawing the others' attention as well. Rudy was there, not daring to meet his fellow humans' eyes as he stared up into Rayquaza's yellow orbs instead. Only Giovanni, always the outsider, remained in the background.

Most of the crowd and even a few of Lawrence's Army, counting on remaining hidden from their boss in it, took up a sudden rallying cry, "Let her go! Let her go! Let her go!"

To the astonishment of all present, Rayquaza visibly softened. "I cannot believe it," the Dragon- and Flying-Type rumbled in what, for him, was an undertone, "Perhaps Mew was right about your kind. Your potential for kindness just might match your potential for destruction; someday. Very well, I shall-eh?" Rayquaza looked down at his side, distracted more by the movement than by the hardly-felt impact of a Snagball against his thick hide. Make that three Snagballs. Annie and Oakley showed sheepish grins; Lawrence III remained stone-faced.

Text, original characters, and events Copyright © 2011 Keith E. Kimball. This is a fan work and not for profit.

All other characters, events, and trademarks Copyright © their respective holders including but not limited to Nintendo Company Ltd., Tatsunoko Productions, GameFreak, The Pokémon Company, Shogakukan Production Inc., 4Kids Entertainment, etc.


	10. Chapter 9: The Battle of Machu Picchu 2

"**You dare?"** Rayquaza's incredulous demand was so low and angry that the very ground shook with its passage.

Annie and Oakley shrunk back, but Lawrence III's arrogance knew no bounds. Rayquaza's imperious treatment of him all day via Jane had soured him; now the thought that he would have to take Rayquaza's allegiance instead of earning it was foremost on his mind. He stepped forward, roaring his own challenge, "Yes, I dare! Humans are masters of this world now, thanks to our technology! We fear no Pokémon! We capture and tame them! **Even you, ancient one!**"

Rayquaza reared back much like Arbok, although he lacked a hood to spread. His huge mouth contained surprisingly few teeth; but four were gleaming fangs. That was enough to intimidate as Rayquaza hissed like a steam geyser building up pressure. "Humans," he snarled, "I tire of your kind already. I reclaim Machu Picchu as my own. Get off my mountain immediately or suffer the consequences!"

Yet even Rayquaza had to pause as a huge waterspout roared three hundred feet straight up from the Urubamba River below to focus near him. Barely did the waterspout form before it shattered, releasing its occupant: Lugia. The strange combination of avian and sea serpent spread his long, broad fin/wings to flap gently; holding him in place with perfect poise and power. "Hold, brother!" Lugia charged Rayquaza; his mental 'voice' was as deep and powerful as the sky dragon's but warmer. Lugia continued, "Will you sweep away the good humans along with the bad again? Please, I beg of you; reconsider. Remember the battles of long ago before you make your choice, brother."

As Rayquaza considered briefly, Lawrence III still refused to yield. The old man called out, "Lugia! Finally; we meet again. At so very long last."

Lugia actually landed to rest his tired wings. The legendary Pokémon's gasps for breath, a result of his headlong flight to reach Machu Picchu in time, did not interfere with his deep Psychic voice that spoke directly into the minds of all that 'heard' it. Unlike Rayquaza, Lugia did not require an intermediary. Lugia remarked, "Yes, I know you as well, selfish one. Prepare yourself; this will be the last time we meet. I cannot allow you to continue twisting the very world around you to further your deplorable ends."

Lawrence III actually smiled. "Is that a threat, Pokémon?" he wondered mildly, "Cassidy, activate the capacitor. Butch, man the firing mechanism." At his words, his minions sprang to life. Technicians tore the covering tents off the equipment surrounding the Intihuatana. Cassidy seated herself at the engineering control board; Butch slid behind the controls of a contraption that looked suspiciously like it had been ripped out of a World War II bomber's tailgun. At the duo's touch, the machines running all along the plaza crackled to life.

Most of it, anyway. Rudy couldn't help but gloat at the sight of some sections of conduit remaining dark, "Hey, sorry about that, Sir Talbot. My sabotage and all, I mean."

Lawrence III was jolted into replying, "That was you?" He recovered quickly to sneer, "Then I must apologize for how some of my employees noticed and repaired much of that sabotage. We've still got enough juice for what must be done; I'm sure."

Rayquaza interrupted, "Enough of this debate. Raichu, summon your clan. Use them to expel these foul humans from our land and you will have your friend back; unharmed." At Raichu's eager rallying cry, untold numbers of Pichus and Pikachus popped up out of the stonework. As one, the huge clan readied the biggest Thunderbolt the world had ever seen. Only Rayquaza's Air Lock ability kept the very air of Machu Picchu from instantly solidifying into a choking cloud of thunderstorm at so many supercharged ions floating around.

Lugia's sea-blue gaze remained fixed to Rayquaza's narrow yellow response. "Brother," Lugia whispered, "Are you so eager to rewage that old war?"

"Come, brother. Fight for what you believe in if you can. Or do you only believe what Mew tells you to believe, now?" Rayquaza hissed.

Lugia launched straight up into the air, barely avoiding Rayquaza's massive Iron Tail. The sheer might of Lugia's telekinetic abilities reached out to uproot part of Machu Picchu's ruins; hurling the tons of stone at Rayquaza in a move called Ancient Power. Rayquaza slithered in and around the flying rocks with a burst of Extreme Speed that also slammed his massive bulk against Lugia's slightly smaller form. The sky dragon's momentum sent both Pokémon crashing into the Principal Temple, completing that part of the ruins' destruction.

Which only made Lawrence III's grin grow wider. The tourist crowd and most of Lawrence's Army alike broke, running and screaming out of the plaza any which way they could. But with Annie and Oakley still between him and his hated enemies, their Snag Machines still ready, and Butch and Cassidy remaining for backup, Lawrence III still felt he had the upper hand.

Misty's Pokémon restraint collar was the last one for Rudy to unlock. Her hand instantly found the one she wanted at her waist. "Go, Corsola!" she yelled.

Ash and Rudy's combined grip stopped her from releasing her Pokémon. "No!" they yelled together. Ash clarified, "See those machines? They'll Snag your Pokémon! Remember how Mewtwo did it before?" Misty's eyes widened in fright, "No! Then…then what'll we do? We've got to help Lugia!"

As one the three youths turned to each other. Each was of the same mind.

All three youths looked sternly at the Pokéballs adorning their waists. "I swore I'd protect you," Ash reminded his Pokémon friends, "I swore I'd stop sacrificing you in my fights. All of you, stay in your Pokéballs. No matter what; don't you dare interfere. I…I can't stand to lose anymore of you."

His stern countenance rose, taking in the equal look from his betrothed; from his brother. Ash growled his command, "Now, let's go get our Pokémon back."

The brothers broke toward the sisters standing guard. Misty paused in following them just long enough to order Delia, "Stay here!" Then she raced after them. Even the Morgans, overhearing the Snag Machine warning, joined Misty in dashing to confront the Lawrence's Army Pokémon with their own bare hands. Which would do the large group of attackers little good. Without having to worry about their own Pokémon being Snagged, Annie and Oakley simply deployed more to bolster their strength. Rudy stopped to gasp in horror; his own Feraligatr had appeared, a nasty gleam in his eyes at the sight of his former master. Scizor clicked her claws menacingly; drawing Ash and Misty up short.

"What's the matter?" Oakley crowed, "Didn't you know our Snagballs are also Heal Balls?"

Annie chimed in evilly, "Yeah, go ahead and send out whatever you'd like. We'll bash 'em up, Snag 'em, then throw 'em all right back in your face!"

It had been a very long time since Delia had engaged in a schoolyard fight; she hesitated as she took one step forward. Drawing up her courage from deep within, Delia took two more steps…only to find her shoulders caught in a firm grip from behind. She whirled; the face she half-hoped, half-dreaded to see again for the last two months was finally there.

He didn't have a beard anymore. And he had grown old. But now, in the flesh before her, she couldn't possibly mistake the face altered for every official interview and photograph he couldn't avoid over the last couple of decades. The man she now knew as Giovanni Columbo was absolutely, irrevocably, unarguably none other than her supposedly late husband, Vance Ketchum. Just as Ash had warned her.

She slapped him; **hard**.

Giovanni tasted his own blood and felt the inside of his cheek with his tongue gingerly. He hoped she hadn't cost him a tooth; his dental work was getting expensive. "Hello to you too, Delia," he countered mildly.

Meanwhile, the clan of Machu Picchu had finished uniting their power. As the crowd's stragglers finished clearing the plaza, the clan's combined Thunderbolt was unleashed from a million small bodies. Just as Lawrence III had calculated, the conducting equipment strung all along Machu Picchu attracted the bolt. Instead of blasting the remaining humans off, the massive attack fueled Lawrence III's machines. The capacitor actually strained to contain the incredible power.

But not for long. Lawrence III turned to Butch, who already had the continuing battle of the legendary Pokémon in his gunsights. "Now, Butch! Fire the cannon at Rayquaza!"

As Rayquaza reared back into the sky, the ancient Pokmon's rage disappeared into surprise at the great pain of the massive Thunderbolt striking him. Lawrence III had done his homework; the half Dragon-Type's resistance to electrical shock was canceled out by his Flying-Type's half vulnerability to it. And a bolt that big could easily humble even the mighty Rayquaza. The massive creature writhed, pinned in mid-air by the savage current arcing throughout his coils.

Jane, finally released from his power, collapsed across the cold sundial like a marionette with her strings cut. The jade orb, perfectly clear and empty, rolled out from beneath her blouse to bounce unheeded across the grass. Raichu refused to leave her, only pausing at trying to drag her to safety long enough to order his clan to stop firing. They tried; but they had been trying since the second Lawrence III had turned their power against Rayquaza. Once the connection was made, the inventor's brilliant devices were remorselessly siphoning every erg of power from the clan. Only Raichu himself, too busy to join in, had been spared.

Lawrence III cackled at the sight, readying a Snagball for the capture of Rayquaza. He threw with all the might his weak body possessed. The Snagball rose, hardly able to miss its huge target…

And was blasted out of the sky by a silver bolt of power.

Lugia flapped his broad white wings, bringing himself out of the crater his and Rayquaza's battle had formed in the ruins. Lugia encouraged, "Stand firm, brother!" Another Aeroblast from Lugia's beak traced a line around the plaza, severing the Pichu clan's parasitic connection to Lawrence III's equipment. Cassidy screamed and covered herself against the resultant sparks pouring from her console as it shorted out. Released from the electrical grip also, Rayquaza found the strength to stay in the air; just barely. All around the plaza, the clan of Machu Picchu struggled to stand despite their severe energy drain.

"No!" Lawrence III bellowed, "Cassidy, switch to auxiliary power! Butch, bring that do-gooder down to Earth!"

Cassidy threw the manual switch, unaffected by Lugia's brownout; Butch fired at Lugia himself. The massive bird tried to lift off and dodge; his exhausted wings were too heavy to clear the ground in time. Although far inferior to the blast that had felled Rayquaza, the remaining electrical charge was more than enough to knock Lugia from the sky as Lawrence III wished. The charge left Lugia's every feather and limb sticking straight out on end. It would've been comical were it not for Lugia's howl of pain.

Across the plaza, Oakley's grip ever so thoughtfully held Ash's head up by his hair to see Lugia's fall. He could only lay there, trampled and bleeding, from the vicious assault Giovanni's Scizor had given him at Oakley's bidding. Misty lay twitching in a similarly bloody heap nearby. In fact all of Ash's friends had been mercilessly beaten down by the sisters' Pokémon rather than risk losing more of their own Pokémon friends.

Yet the one who had received the absolute worst of it by far was Rudy; he hadn't had the heart to even try to defend himself against his Feraligatr's attack. Annie shared her sister's mean streak when provoked and had taken perverse joy in ordering Feraligatr to savagely beat Rudy into unconsciousness.

Still untouched, Delia and Giovanni appeared at Jane's side. The big man slipped an arm under Jane, ready to carry the still-unconscious woman to safety, while Delia fell to her knees to beg Raichu for aid. Cassidy observed all this from her post nearby without interfering. Raichu looked to his clan, but everywhere his gaze fell, all he saw was his kind struggling to remain conscious; much less fight.

Again a Snagball soared. Bouncing its clasp against Rayquaza's scales, the device automatically opened up to allow its capture beam to spread. The weakened creature roared and twisted, all flailing coils and straining might…but in the end Ash could only gurgle, "NO!" through his own blood as Rayquaza was captured by Lawrence III.

The madman next turned toward the only obsession he had that was older than his urge to destroy Ash. Lugia's Recover move had restored enough of the serpent-bird's strength to enable him to stand. Feathers smoothed back into place, Lugia commanded with a fair portion of his usual power, "Release Rayquaza or suffer the consequences!"

Lawrence III smiled thinly as he raised another Snagball. "You suffer," he returned, throwing the ball to form his most long-awaited capture of all.

Just as another latecomer crashed the party. A blast of Psychic energy shattered the Snagball in mid-air. Accompanied by a bright pink trail of energy falling like pixie dust from the sky behind her, Mew herself soared out of the skies into Machu Picchu. _"Mew!"_ the tiny Pokémon challenged, right in Lawrence III's face.

He laughed, "Wonderful to see you again, my dear! Let me show you what I picked up recently!" He cracked open the newest Pokéball added to his belt. Rayquaza, his health completely restored by the Snagball that had captured him, appeared to loom over his master and his challenger alike. Mew was just as confused at the strange look in Rayquaza's eyes as Rudy had been over Feraligatr before. _"Mew?"_

"Go, Rayquaza! Take her with Dragon Claw!" Lawrence III commanded.

Although his limbs were tiny compared to the rest of him, just half of Rayquaza's arm was twice as long as Mew was tall. Mew's Protect bubble popped into existence around her just in time to absorb the brunt of Rayquaza's attack. The tiny defender couldn't absorb all the sheer momentum of the massive blow however; Mew was knocked clear across the plaza and into the ruins' residential sector. What little remained of a once-proud home crumbled down atop her at impact. Rayquaza slithered through the sky after Mew at Lawrence III's command.

Lawrence III, determined to keep his eye on the prize this time, turned back to Lugia. "Don't worry, I've still got plenty of Snagballs. Once you and my Rayquaza double-team Mew, I'll have quite a few newly captured feathers in my cap, wouldn't you say?" Lugia tried to power up an Aeroblast but his legs collapsed out from under him. Across the field, Ash faced a similar fate as he tried to stand, except it took a sharp blow from Oakley to make him stay put.

Pikachu used his safety catch to appear uncalled for. As the mouse's Agility move sent him racing toward the Intihuatana once more, Oakley's mechanical sleeve ejected a Snagball into her waiting grip. Desperately, Ash clamped onto Oakley's wrists and restrained her. Oakley barked, "Agility, Scizor! Stop Pikachu with Fury Cutter!" Scizor launched into hot pursuit as told, but Pikachu had a head start and determination on his side. Pikachu skidded to a stop at Raichu's side. _"Pi, pika! Pikachu!"_ he ordered, clasping his paws into Raichu's.

The clan leader agreed with Pikachu's plan instantly. The mice combined their power just as the entire clan had before; their Thunderbolt crackled into the onrushing Scizor. The Bug- and Steel-Type toppled forward, already unconscious before her face hit the ground. Oakley kicked Ash aside and recalled Scizor to her Snagball.

But Pikachu and his new friend weren't done yet. Again they combined their power. The resulting Thunder rose high into the sky before crashing back down atop Lawrence III. The shock absorbers Lawrence III had built into his Snag Machine for just such an occasion took much of the volts for him; the remainder was still more than his weak frame could withstand. Lawrence III collapsed where he stood, hardly breathing; not that Pikachu cared one bit.

Oakley did, however. With a shriek of rage, the general broke Ash's weakening grip and tossed a Snagball of her own. Right at Pikachu. Weak from his exertions, Pikachu barely saw it coming. The Snagball impacted off his belly and opened up. Pikachu grabbed anew at Raichu's paws as the capture beam wrapped tightly around him. Raichu's long tail, in turn, looped around the Intihuatana for anchorage as the Electric-Types pulled against the beam.

They might even have won if the capture beam had not finished digitizing Pikachu. The proud Pokémon refused to cry out as his limbs steadily went intangible in Raichu's grip. But he could not help turning a sad gaze to his oldest friend. Ash saw the unstated message of sorrow, not blame; Pikachu felt he had failed Ash when it really mattered. "Pikachu!" Ash gurgled.

The Snagball reduced Pikachu to a burst of light and drew him inside itself. It clamped closed around its capture and began flying back to Oakley. Enraged, Ash's adrenaline fueled him into standing and throwing off Oakley in one powerful motion. Yet even as Ash stood, another of his Pokéballs sprang open; Tauros appeared with earth-shattering fury. The huge, powerful bull had obeyed Ash's command for far too long. As Tauros stomped the ground and brayed an angry challenge, Ash forgot some of his own rage to yell, "No, Tauros! Get back!"

Annie's voice rang out across the plaza, "Go, Hariyama! Arm Thrust that Tauros!" Tauros instantly whirled at the sound; the earth shook beneath the charging bull. Annie's humanoid Hariyama was there to meet it; literally getting the bull by the horns with both of Hariyama's enormous hands. Both Pokémon strained to uproot the other.

In the meantime Ash had turned back toward Oakley, making a flying leap toward Pikachu's Snagball as it flew closer. Her foot caught his hip mid-jump in a snap kick; Ash missed. As Oakley's hand clasped the Snagball, her knee crashed savagely into Ash's face as he rolled over and stood. The new jolt to the older wound brough Ash, swimming in a haze of semiconsciousness, to his knees. He wasn't even sure if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing as Annie got the better of Tauros and stole that Pokémon friend away from him too. Just in case, Ash moaned toward the remaining Pokéballs at his waist, "Don't…please don't…risk yourselves…"

Despite her latest victory, Annie was as exhausted as her Pokémon from the long battle. She turned from viewing her sister making sure Ash stayed down this time to wearily study the unconscious form of her boss across the way. Lugia had disappeared. After retrieving her Hariyama, the blonde summoned the strength to bellow out toward where Mew and the sky dragon's Wild Battle still raged. "Rayquaza! Ancient one, yoo-hoo, over here!"

Rayquaza's Iron Tail had just sent Mew smashing through the Sacristy Temple. Thus buying himself a minute, the sky dragon paused to study Annie at her call. She pointed out, "Hey, your master's out right now. But since I'm his employee too, that makes me your boss. How about a Hyper Beam to blow all these annoying people out of my hair for good?"

The legendary Pokémon considered briefly. Apparently whatever Snagball effect made their victims hostile to some could also made them docile to others; to the right individuals at least. Rayquaza's huge mouth opened as power gathered in his throat. Oakley hurried to join her sister, Butch, and Cassidy around Lawrence III's unconscious body at the Intihuatana and out of the line of fire.

Oakley was the only one who checked Lawrence III for a pulse.

Giovanni and Delia had carried the still-unconscious Jane to safety on the opposite side of the plaza, Raichu never leaving their side. Delia gasped when she looked back across the field. Her son and all of his friends lay in broken, unmoving heaps; helpless before the coming assault. "Do something!" she charged Giovanni, clamping her grip onto him. His grim visage took in the tableau before him; Delia could see the wheels turning furiously in his calculating mind.

The answer was not a good one.

Delia's grip fumbled at Giovanni's pockets, retrieving a Pokéball. "Go," she bellowed, "whoever you are!" Nidoking appeared in a burst of light. Delia was pleased to recognize the species when she saw it; she just wished she knew what sort of attacks Nidoking could have. She could only repeat herself with the half-plea, half-command, "Do something! Stop Rayquaza!"

At Giovanni's silent nod, Nidoking turned and spit a powerful jet of water-Surf Attack-at Rayquaza. Rayquaza did not even flinch. Rayquaza's Hyper Beam poured forth; and Mew was there to meet it. Her Protect force field bubble absorbed the long blast, sparing the humans and Pokémon of Machu Picchu any further destruction, at first. Perhaps still angry over their long-ago rivalry for the Inca's affections, Rayquaza didn't pause for breath. Instead he poured on the Hyper Beam until his sides strained inward where his rapidly emptying lungs lay.

Mew's Protect was weakening under the prolonged assault. She glanced around from behind her shield; dozens of drained Pokémon still struggled to aid each other in escaping the blast's ground zero. Not to mention the helpless humans. She could not just allow anyone to be destroyed before her. The Psychic-Type changed the shape of her shield from a bubble into a funnel; with herself at the center.

The last gasp of Hyper Beam hit Mew full-force. The tiny powerhouse was blasted into the ground of Machu Picchu so hard she formed a crater twice her size at impact. Rayquaza watched to see how much fight she still had left in her, catching his breath, as Mew struggled to stand on her little paws.

Her big blue eyes did not meet Rayquaza's intimidating gaze. Instead she looked around Machu Picchu again at all the people and Pokémon still depending on her for their safety. Mew could only come up with one way she thought would guarantee that.

A massive wave of pink energy burst from her body in a circular fashion. Mew's Softboiled healed up all the humans, all the Pokémon, throughout Machu Picchu of every injury they possessed. At the cost of her own power. Too weak to stand now, Mew collapsed bonelessly face-first against the rim of her own crater.

Without time to fine-tune her aim, that included Lawrence's Army bathing in the glow of sudden health. Seconds after rising like a dark phoenix, Lawrence III's unerring toss of a Snagball hit Mew right in the back. The capture beam washed over her. Surprised, Mew made a weak grab at the very earth for purchase. The huge amount of power she's sacrificed to those around her didn't leave Mew the strength to use Softboiled on herself, much less another attack to break free. Instead Mew raised her head to the stars twinkling across the vast expanse so far above her.

"_**Mmmmeewwww!"**_ she shrieked with all her might; her physical voice and her psychic one as well, as the Snagball drew her completely in.

Her desperate plea transcended the limits of time and space, falling on the ears that Mew intended it to reach…although its recipient would not, could not, arrive in time.

Back in Machu Picchu, Lawrence III himself could hardly believe it as his Mew-filled Snagball returned to him. He turned to his lover for confirmation at what he was seeing, yelping like a small boy, "Did you see that? I caught Mew!"

"And Rayquaza!" Oakley cheered him on, "Let's find Lugia and wrap it up too!"

"Yes, and then-" Lawrence III broke off as a round of hacking, wheezing coughs doubled him over. As Oakley firmly supported him once more, Lawrence III choked out with shock, "…the drugs…wore off…so soon?…"

"Oh, dear," Giovanni called out sweetly, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Lawrence's Army whirled as one at the sound. In the distance, the sound of the village's few emergency vehicles roared reinforcements ever closer. All around the plaza, the clan of Machu Picchu surrounded them; staring furiously. Giovanni, blood in his eye despite his mocking tone, was rolling his ready Pokéball in his hands. Rudy matched his father's hard stare; fully recovered and decidedly dangerous. Jessie and James looked on with grim-faced fatalism matching Jane's complete lack of care in what sort of nasty fate awaited Lawrence's Army. Ash and Misty stood side-by-side, mirroring each other's pose of bloodthirsty battle-readiness.

But not one other person or Pokémon present had anything on the molten maternal fury evident across Delia's face and form as she stalked steadily, ominously forward.

Lawrence III's terror gave him the strength to cry, "Rayquaza, get us out of here!" Just one of the huge Pokémon's arms was all that was required to scoop up the remnants of Lawrence's Army. Pressing them firmly against his flanks, Rayquaza turned off into the night even as a barrage of Thunderbolts and Thundershocks cascaded across his scales. The assault transmitted itself through his touch to shock every human in his grip, although Rayquaza took the brunt of the blows. The sky dragon ignored the pain to race away into the skies, mindful of staying low and slow (for him) in the atmosphere so his wounded charges could breathe.

Ash ran to the edge of the cliff face behind the Intihuatana. He pulled a Pokéball from his belt, "Heracross, I choo-no…" Ash was forced to let his voice and arm drop helplessly. Heracross, although capable of flight under his own steam, was a short-range aerialist. Even by himself, Heracross could never catch up with Rayquaza. Carrying Ash along too? No, not even Pidgeot or Swellow could do better if they were here. Rayquaza was just too fast.

As Misty neared, Ash muttered toward his unopened Pokéball, "It's okay, Heracross. There's been enough sacrifice tonight. I won't ask that of you." Replacing the ball at his belt, Ash raised his face and voice anew to howl, "Lugia! Where are you?"

The only answer was from Misty's soft arms winding around his shoulders, pulling Ash away from the cliff edge. She kept repeating, "Don't worry, don't worry. We'll get Pikachu back, Ash, we'll get them all back." Ash wished with all his heart he had his hat on to cover his eyes. He settled for putting his forehead against Misty's, their mutual tears mixing as their cheeks met in their fierce side-by-side embrace.

As Delia stepped forward to comfort her son, the corner of her eye caught her errant husband. Giovanni was standing next to that nice young red-headed man; both were staring into the sky wistfully where Rayquaza had disappeared. Giovanni even had his hand on the youth's shoulder.

Which really made Delia steam. She stalked over and reminded Giovanni in a low voice, "Can't you see our boy is suffering? Can't you be a comforting father to your son, just for once in his life?"

Giovanni turned a sad gaze to her. Even she was brought up short at the sight of the empty loneliness haunting Giovanni's eyes. Shaking his head slowly, more to himself than her, Giovanni admitted quietly, "I am, Delia. Sad to say, I am…" Rudy, embarrassed by this public display, took a few steps forward and out of Giovanni's grip. His eyes never left the empty skies; although his lips twitched he refused to cry.

Delia's hand flew to her mouth as she realized. She gathered herself and stepped forward, lightly touching Rudy's elbow. "Excuse me…dear…" Delia ventured softly.

He turned; a professional mask of calm clamped over his features. "Yes, Mrs. Ketchum, correct? Pleasure to meet you. Agent Rudolph Silver, Interpol," he replied briskly, taking her hand and shaking it politely. Delia refused to be distracted, continuing just as quietly, "Did…did he leave…your mother too?"

It took all of Rudy's self-control to maintain his mask at her words. He didn't quite do it; his lips started trembling anew. Rudy was caught totally by surprise as Delia stepped into his grip and hugged him warmly to her. At least the shock of her contact drove his sorrow away. It took a couple of seconds for him to recover and put his arms around her too.

Delia whispered, "We'll get your Feraligatr back, dear. I swear we will."

The youth did not trust himself to reply. Instead he patted her back awkwardly and wished she would let go; yet wished she would never let go.

Especially since he could see over her shoulder that Giovanni had disappeared. As always.

The police and emergency reinforcements finally pulled into Machu Picchu. Standing atop the hood of the lead jeep was Meowth. He stared wide-eyed at the sea of stunned faces staring back at him, _"Hey, why all da long faces? I brought da cavalry like Lugia said, didn't I?"_

Neither Jessie nor James bothered to correct him. They were too busy talking to Jane. Jessie's face was particularly crestfallen as she said, "You still don't remember me; even with Rayquaza gone?" Jane shook her head sadly. Any tears Jessie might've come up with, though, were cast aside as Jane continued, "But I would like to get to know you. If you will let me."

It was James who started bawling as mother and daughter shared an embrace.

Raichu appeared around Jane's ankles. _"Rai? Raichu?"_ he quizzed the human caretaker of Machu Picchu. She let go of Jessie to kneel and address her old friend as an equal. "Yes, Raichu. I shall have to leave this place. Don't fear; you will always be a part of my family too; so long as I live."

The kangaroo mouse wasn't quite willing to settle for that. He frowned sharply and called out to some of his clan compatriots; a ring of Pichus formed around the Morgan family. Jessie said it for all three of them, "Oh? What's happening?"

Raichu called a Pikachu forward from the crowd, through the ring. A few more barked commands from Raichu and something small and glittery was being passed from Pichu to Pichu through the crowd. Jane, now standing, joined her family in staring in wonder. She explained softly, "It is a ceremony of ascension. I haven't seen this in ten years; since Raichu became the clan leader." Jessie and James' mouths hung open briefly before they closed up, observing the rest of the ceremony with proper respect. Meowth made it through the line of Pichu to stand beside his family as well.

The Pichu, not able to evolve from it, were as safe to touch the Thunder Stone as Raichu. Gently scooping the Thunder Stone from his younger clan members, Raichu turned to the Pikachu standing proudly before them. _"Rai! Rai~chu, rai rai?"_ the clan leader offered.

"_Pi. Pikachu!"_ the applicant confirmed his oath of office. With that, Raichu gently laid the Thunder Stone in the Pikachu's paws. Instantly the stone's energy began to be absorbed by the Electric-Type holding it. Even as the glittering stone grew dull, losing its charge forever, the Pikachu shone brightly. Within the glare sharp-eyed viewers could just discern the Pokémon's shape changing, growing, evolving…

When the light left, the new Raichu leader of Machu Picchu turned to his clan. His first command? That the entire clan join him in bowing a long, deep, bittersweet goodbye to Raichu and Jane alike.

Jane, trying fiercely not to cry, was forced to ask her daughter, "Do you have an empty Pokéball I can use, uh…?" She turned to Jessie, confusion replacing her sorrow, "I…I don't even know what to call you."

"We'll figure something out," Jessie assured her warmly.

Text, original characters, and events Copyright © 2011 Keith E. Kimball. This is a fan work and not for profit.

All other characters, events, and trademarks Copyright © their respective holders including but not limited to Nintendo Company Ltd., Tatsunoko Productions, GameFreak, The Pokémon Company, Shogakukan Production Inc., 4Kids Entertainment, etc.


	11. Epilogue: Shifting Allegiances

The wonders of modern medical science enhanced Mew's great sacrifice to leave all of the victims absolutely ship-shape within Cuzco City's extremely well-appointed hospital. Three days later and there weren't even any scars to mark the occasion for Ash and his friends.

Well, no physical scars at least.

Jessie turned back from studying her mother through the one-way glass to look at the physician's x-rays again. The doctor was replying to James' query; Jessie's translator picked it up too when the doc said, "Yes, Mr. Morgan. It's a very old wound, some sort of spike drilled directly through her skull and into the memory section of her brain. You said it was an avalanche? We'll probably never know exactly what piece of debris caused it; could even have been something man-made swept up in the snow with her."

For his wife's sake, James refused to voice the ironic thought that it may have been a bit of Jane's own camping gear. Instead he nodded along as the doctor continued, "We can regenerate the brain tissue, repatch her skull, and all of that easily enough; that may even help Mrs. Miyamoto retain things in the future. We can even correct that stoop in her posture. But as for reclaiming the memories lost-think of the brain as a computer. If I damage my hard drive, I can get a new drive and the computer itself will work again; good as new. But there's no way I can go back in time and download the old drive's memories into the new one."

James nodded, "Unless you've got a backup of your original memories handy."

"Exactly," the doctor nodded in turn.

Jessie couldn't help but hiss, "My mother is not a mere machine. Say that again and I'll rip your tongue out."

The doctor was honestly contrite, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Morgan. You're right; it's a terrible analogy. I apologize for using it and I won't do it again." Still kicking himself, the doc let himself out. James let him go. Meowth, not wanting to accept the doctor's frequent urgent requests to study his 'mutant' brain's capacity for speech, emerged from hiding only when he was sure the medical man had gone.

James slipped an arm around his wife's waist before leaning on her shoulder too. Together they studied Jane, enduring some more tests, as Meowth leapt onto the counter to see as well. _"Never fear, Jess,"_ Meowth bragged, trying to cheer her up, _"We'll figure sometin' out. Dere's gotta be a way."_ Her husband threw in a quick kiss to her forehead before adding, "Indeed, my love. We simply won't allow your mother's miraculous resurrection to remain flawed."

Jessie's only response was to continue to hug herself and stare despite her family's embrace. Her early losses had left Jessie with so little faith, even when true love had its arms around her, that James was nearly reduced to tears at her unmoving form. James searched his own brain desperately for a way to restore Jane's.

To his own surprise, he came up with something. "Ooo, my love. I do believe I've got a very good idea." Jessie turned a countenance brightened only slightly by cautious hope up to his. James was so pleased to see his wife drawn back into the present that he couldn't help but drop his voice mysteriously as he elaborated, "Do you remember that quaint little shrine in the Johto region's Ilex Forest back home…?"

Just a few doors down, Misty, Delia, and Rudy had gathered at Ash's bedside for the last time. As the most severely beaten, thanks to Oakley, he was naturally the last to receive a clean bill of health also. His doctor left, swearing she would get the discharge paperwork and return shortly. To the young Pokémon Master's astonishment, each of his family members killed the time by pressing a small present into his grip along with cries of, "Happy Birthday!" Delia and Misty threw in kisses onto his cheek; Rudy refrained from joining in that far.

Ash was far from astonished at Giovanni's complete absence since leaving Machu Picchu. He decided not to remind Mom and ruin her efforts to cheer him up, making a show of opening his gift-shop presents and scattering the wrapping paper all over his hospital bed. Once the fuss settled down a little, Rudy cleared his throat. The steely-eyed agent found himself unusually off his feed at the warm gathering. Ash had already observed Delia smothering Rudy like he'd come out of her womb too more times than Ash could count. Briefly, Ash wondered if Rudy's birth mother had been remotely as affectionate; heck, was she even still alive?

"Ash, about that little policy discussion we had right before Lawrence's Army captured us and dragged us off to Machu Picchu…" Rudy began.

Ash noted Misty's eyebrows raise outside of Delia's view. That was a nice way to put it, Ash silently agreed. Aloud, he said, "Forget about it. We stuck to our guns in our respective points of view; there's no shame in that." Delia smiled proudly at her boys' maturity in calmly discussing the issues like adults; totally unsuspecting, in other words.

"Well, please understand something," Rudy continued, "Even with all that effort we went through to slip into Machu Picchu, I had to assume we might be eavesdropped during the mission. Especially since-" He barely caught himself from mentioning Giovanni, glancing at Delia. She missed that too, thanks to her rose-colored glasses about her family excepting her husband. Who was now technically a bigamist if Giovanni had actually married Rudy's mother.

Ash pushed that thought away to tune into what Rudy was saying. "…so a lot of those 'tourists' in the crowd were also undercover Interpol agents. Lance and I hoped to uproot Lawrence's entire Army at the source in one fell swoop."

Misty, trying to maintain the reborn cheer, pointed out, "And it worked pretty well. A lot of Lawrence's goons are behind bars right here in Cuzco, awaiting extradition to Japan. Did any of them start singing yet, Rudy?"

Rudy's eyes glittered in a way that provided Misty her answer anyway despite his carefully neutral words, "That's not information I'm allowed to discuss at this time. It's too early in the new investigation." Turning back to Ash, the younger brother admitted, "Although I've heard rumors of a few hot leads that may help us recover Pikachu sooner than you might think."

Ash was quick to shore up Rudy's own feelings with, "And Feraligatr too, I'm sure."

A bit of true concern broke through Rudy's controlled facade for a split second. "Yes, I'm sure." Recovering, he said, "Well, Mrs. Ketchum. Once your family lands in Japan, please allow the agents who will meet you to take yourself and your Mr. Mime into protective custody. Remember it will only be until Sir Talbot himself is captured."

"I know, I know," she waved his concern away for instructions of her own, "How many times have I told you to call me Mom, anyway?" Rudy's control nearly crumbled anew at her warm embrace following up her statement. Misty offered a handshake herself, "I guess I owe you an apology too. Your dedication to the mission is commendable."

"Thank you," Rudy inclined his head in a return of her grudging respect, taking her hand.

Perhaps inspired by Delia and Ash's acceptance, Misty even added (not too bitterly), "Even after this is over, we expect to see you at our place for the holidays at least once per year. We won't let Lance get away with sending you off for each of them."

Rudy looked mildly confused, "Your place? You mean Ash's apartment at the Indigo Plateau or your Pokémon Gym in Cerulean City?"

To Rudy and Delia's mutual surprise, the couple exchanged wide-eyed glances at the thought. Misty confessed, "I'm not sure…," as Ash mumbled, "We haven't thought about it that far yet…"

Delia blustered, "Well, your wedding's back on now that I'm here, isn't it? You'd better think about it! Don't tell me you've planned out the guest list without deciding what you're going to do with your lives afterwards?"

Ash realized aloud in the clueless look mirroring his own from Misty's face, "I think we were just in such a hurry to tie the knot before something else happened to stop it." Misty sighed, "Yeah. Way too much of a hurry. First thing when we get back, let's make some serious plans. About our future."

Satisfied, Rudy observed, "I'll see all of you soon." To their chorused good-byes, he took his leave. Hands in his pockets, an uncharacteristically visible cloud of preoccupation hung over Rudy Silver as he trudged through the hallways, down the elevator, and across the parking lot toward his rental car for the drive to the airport.

His only outward reaction to the sight of Giovanni waiting in the passenger seat was the loss of that preoccupied cloud. Rudy got behind the wheel and picked his way out into traffic. Giovanni kept waiting wordlessly, rolling the jade orb around in his palm, until Rudy's Interpol-issue Pokégear had scanned for bugs. At his son's nod to the unspoken question of their privacy, Giovanni began mildly, "Well, I would say all that went rather well." His hard gaze turned to searching the depths of the jade orb. A tiny flicker of light, no more than a pinprick, danced deep within.

The car continued on its way.

Ash was catching some fresh air on the balcony of the Cuzco City apartment Delia had been using. The women were inside, settling the bill thanks to the Interpol account Rudy had set up for them. The soft breeze stirring his face made Ash expect to hear a happy chirp of, _"Pikachu!"_ accompanying a soft weight thumping onto his shoulder. Or leaning against his ankle, thanks to Pikachu's advancing age. He sighed at his partner's absence and leaned heavily against the railing.

A huge shape swooped up, throwing the entire balcony into its shadow. Ash found Lugia's sea-blue eyes mere feet from his own as the legendary Pokémon's broad, long wings/fins flapped languidly to keep him airborne. "Hello, Ash," Lugia greeted in a Psychic transmission that went no further than where the Pokémon Master stood.

"Lugia!" Ash gasped, "Get back, somebody will see you!"

"They won't see **me**," Lugia countered in an amused tone, "Right now they'll see the mental image of a Fearow instead." He sobered as he admitted, "That's a little trick that Mew taught me…"

Ash jammed his hands in his pockets with a sudden funk. "Why are you hanging around now? You weren't there when we really needed you."

Lugia sighed, "Precognition is not an exact science, old friend. As another aquaintance once told me, 'Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future.' Witness how Mew herself wasn't quite on time at Machu Picchu."

Stonily, Ash turned and walked back toward the apartment.

"Ash," Lugia whispered, "You are not the only one who lost his friends that day."

Ash stopped. Slowly he turned back, bobbing his head slightly in an indication that maybe he was being a bit of a pain. Lugia continued softly, "Perhaps going for reinforcements was the wrong choice. Perhaps I could have saved your Pikachu. Perhaps not; things may have come out all the worse. One thing my psychic abilities tell me about this particular junction of the space/time continuum: My future lies with you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash could hardly dare to believe it when Lugia continued, "For our mutual convenience, I don't suppose you have a empty Pokéball handy…?"

Cassidy stood on a balcony as well, albeit one far from Peru in general and Cuzco City in particular. The wind at her tremendous height was spoiling her reflective mood somewhat; it was stirring her long, undone hair and civilian ankle-length skirt. Only a small lamp shone through the glass walls behind her; most of the light came from the city below. That metropolis was just getting into the swing of its nightlife, despite the very late hour. Cassidy gazed out over the neon and concrete jungle before her and wondered if it was easier to live in than the flora and rock jungle of Peru.

The glass door slid quietly open behind her. "Cassidy?" Butch called softly, "You wanted to see me…?"

Instead of facing him, she put her elbows on the railing for support as she wobbled. "Yes," she smiled grimly, "I'm sorry, I'm still not feeling so good. How's the commander-in-chief doing?"

Butch moved to stand beside her, studying not the wonderful view but his partner's face. Butch admitted, "If the man's body matched his will, he wouldn't even need an army to do his dirty work for him; I'll give him that. He'll pull through nicely. The bigger question is, what about you?" Tenderly, his hand gripped her shoulder.

"What indeed?" Cassidy replied quietly.

Butch tried to keep the note of hopefulness out of his voice and just faux concern as he reminded, "Your concussion…you still don't remember Jessie Morgan's breakout at Machu Picchu, do you?"

"No," Cassidy lied to Butch's silent stare, "I don't remember much of that whole day, actually. I shouldn't have been at Machu Picchu; I was still so full of sedatives." She finally straightened from the railing to offer Butch a polite handshake and an additional comment, "I hear you stuck up for me. Thanks, partner. I'll be better soon; then we can get back to business."

"Business!" Butch grinned widely at her words and eagerly took her hand to pump it, adding, "Back in business and better than ever, partner!"

As she released him and turned back toward the railing, Cassidy reminded, "At least until I get pregnant."

Butch froze. So did Cassidy. He moaned lightly, "Cassidy…"

The unmoving Cassidy studied the skyline as she intoned softly, "So that was the reason after all. You'd be willing to live with me if I hadn't said that, wouldn't you? Just go right back to work as if nothing happened. Until you found another reason to betray me." Butch took a couple of steps backward; his disarming grin dripping away as he realized it was no use. Butch regained himself; now he returned to lean on the rail in an unconscious mirror of her own pose a short distance away. Softly, sorrowfully, Butch admitted, "How I wish it hadn't come to this." Gathering himself, Butch straightened up with a grim purpose, hands reaching for his Pokéballs.

He froze again at a low snarl coming from directly behind him. Cassidy's Houndoom materialized from the balcony's thick shadows; her continuing growls her only sound as she padded up behind Butch. Cassidy faced him once more. The balcony's shadows covered her form; only her accusing gaze glittered atop her clean white sneer, "I don't have a lot of friends in this business, Butch. I thought you were one of them."

Houndoom, sensing the growing rage beneath Cassidy's calm facade and Butch's controlled terror alike, began growling more and more eagerly. Butch tried to quick-draw his Pokéball, "Primeape-!"

Cassidy cut in, "Flamethrower!"

The waiting Houndoom's column of flame caught Butch point-blank just as he pulled his Pokéball free. Distracted from being lit ablaze, Butch dropped Primeape's Pokéball and stumbled forward into the railing, shrieking in pain and terror. Cassidy commanded, "Faint Attack!" Immune to flame herself, Houndoom's thick horns and strong head knocked the flailing, flaming Butch over the railing and into open air.

Cassidy kicked the unopened Pokéball after him. She and Houndoom remained at the railing, watching where the bright point of light she'd once called her partner faded into the neon skyline so far below. "Good girl, Houndoom, good girl," Cassidy patted her Pokémon's head earnestly. Houndoom panted happily and licked her face in return.

The body, Cassidy knew, would be just another one racked up in the big city tonight. She did have mild concern about feigning surprise at Butch's disappearance to her boss, but that was a concern that could wait until tomorrow. For now, she was content to return to pondering the city before her, her loyal friends like Houndoom at her side.

***Whew*, that was a long tale this time. And a long time coming! Thanks for your patience, loyal friends; what is a Narrator without an audience anyway?**

**My, my; talk about wheels within wheels! Even as one point closed, two more sprang open! What could the future world of Pokémon hold for our heroes? What-and where-could Lawrence III's main project be? Can Giovanni, or even Rudy, ever be trusted? Will Brock finally rejoin his old friends in their most desperate hour? Is Delia truly safe, even now? What could James possibly plan to restore Jane's memory to her?**

**But most of all, what destiny awaits the Pokémon both Captured and Snagged? If legendary Pokémon can't overcome this mysterious force that hardens their hearts, can even Lugia help keep more of our heroes' Pokémon friends from suffering the same fate? Will Pikachu even recognize his old friend again?**

**Or worst of all…will partner be forced to battle partner, choosing one loved one over another…to the death?**

**I hope you've enjoyed this third trip into the fantastic future world of Pokémon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**To Be Concluded…****(soon)**

Text, original characters, and events Copyright © 2011 Keith E. Kimball. This is a fan work and not for profit.

All other characters, events, and trademarks Copyright © their respective holders including but not limited to Nintendo Company Ltd., Tatsunoko Productions, GameFreak, The Pokémon Company, Shogakukan Production Inc., 4Kids Entertainment, etc.


End file.
